Ramifications and Repercussions
by Kariesue
Summary: Sequel to 'Revelations and Expectations'. John Sheppard returns to Atlantis a happy man. But will he stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **I don't own it, just wish I did.

**ratings and warnings**: rated M for steamy scenes and the occasional swear.

**feedback:** always welcome! reviews feed my muse and make her whisper in my ear with more stories!

**A/N: **This is a sequel to 'Revelations and Expectations'. If you haven't read that story, much of this one will be confusing as I don't spend a lot of time giving details of what happened. Warning though, 'Revelations and Expectations' is 298,000 words.

This continues when Sheppard returns to Atlantis and resumes as Military Commander. Lots of John/Teyla romance and TJ fluff. Cameos by some SG-1 folks

**Thanks:** . _To Sagey_: my little cheerleader, who gets my previews and always gives me such great feedback and sometimes suggestions. If you like the Ladies Poker Nights then thank her, she requested more so I gave her more. Thanks for shaking those purple pom poms, honey and all the virtual hugs. _To T'Pring_ for letting me borrow Julia, although she has a much smaller part in this story as it takes place mainly on Atlantis

If the beginning seems familiar it's because it's the last part of 'Revelations and Expectations'. Just giving everyone a recap, kind of like ... _Previously on Stargate Atlantis ... !_

**Ramifications and Repercussions**

by kariesue

.

"You're all set and clear to go through, Colonel," Dr. Lee announced to John Sheppard after they'd been hanging around the Midway Station for twelve hours waiting to head back to Atlantis. It had been over six months since he'd been there and he was eager to return. But he always hated the waiting at the Mid-Way. It hadn't been as bad as he'd expected this time. He, Teyla and T.J. had tucked themselves into one of the rooms and attempted to stay away from Lee and Kavanaugh as much as possible.

They'd kept Torren awake for the first half of the time, skipping the nap he normally would have had so he would sleep more the second half. Atlantis time was a bit different and they would be arriving there around 0 nine hundred. John and Teyla had tried to rest a bit, too, during the last few hours there. Of course, T.J. could actually take a nap if he was tired throughout the day but John knew _he_ had work to do.

This was especially brought home when he badgered Kavanaugh into letting him see the latest batch of mission and status reports that had gone through to the SGC from Atlantis. John had spent much of the Midway time catching up on what had been going on in his beloved city. And some of the things he wasn't happy about.

It sounded like his replacement, Colonel Armstrong, had done quite a bit of rearranging while he'd been on Earth for six months recovering from his injury. Teams, shifts, duty rosters, protocols, all of that stuff had been altered in some way. And not for the better as far as John could see. This man obviously had no idea about some of the complexities of the Pegasus Galaxy and her inhabitants. He was trying to run the base like it was still on Earth.

John started to get nervous and old insecurities grew bigger the closer the time got to step through the gate to Atlantis. How would her denizens greet him back? Would they welcome him or be so used to Armstrong's way of doing things that they didn't want him to return. Teyla insisted everyone was very excited about his arrival but then he thought she might be a little biased.

He took a deep breath and picked up his large duffel bag. He felt a little over dressed in his formal uniform but he had no BDU's with him and thought the uniform might help him with his confidence level. He _felt _like a Military Commander.

"Thanks Dr. Lee, Kavanaugh, always a pleasure," he said but tried to keep the sarcasm from coming through too much.

Teyla hefted the few bags she had, hers and Torren's, and moved closer to the gate as the chevrons started to glow. T.J. only had his big bear in his arms but still put them up to John and whined to be picked up. He never really liked to walk through the Stargate on his own. John figured they'd have to work on that.

He leaned down and swung the child onto his hip, took a deep breath and walked through the gate with Teyla only a step behind him. The sight that greeted his eyes took his breath away for a minute.

The gate room was filled to capacity!

Soldiers, scientists, medical staff all lined the room, the stairs and even the balconies. It was so overwhelming John didn't even notice when the gate shut down behind him.

Suddenly the soldiers all gave a smart salute and then a thunderous applause echoed through the cavernous space. T.J. wiggled in his arms and John absentmindedly lowered him to the floor. His eyes continued to scan the area.

Ronon, Rodney, Jennifer, Zalenka and Lorne were all standing right in front of him. Woolsey was on the balcony outside his office.

Lorne took a step forward, gave another respectful salute and said, "Welcome back, Colonel. It's really good to see you."

John swallowed hard and tried to speak. He wasn't sure if he would be able to; his emotions were on overload at the moment.

He cleared his throat and finally managed, "Thank you, Major. Was this your doing?" He motioned to the overcrowded room.

"No, Sir," Lorne smiled. "Just a few people who missed you and wanted to welcome you back."

The others standing nearby came over and shook his hand in greeting.

"It's about damn time, Sheppard."

"It is good to see you again, Colonel."

"I'm glad to see you proved me wrong."

"Oh, thank God you're back."

They greeted Teyla back, too, but then John noticed a large, well built man about ten years his senior walking his way. He was wearing the casual version of the dress uniform, not BDU's like the rest of the military on base. His hair was cropped and his face stern. This had to be Armstrong.

John could feel a hurricane brewing in his stomach and started feeling totally inadequate next to this man. Maybe they had all missed him but how would they react when he took over again. Had they liked this man's no-nonsense approach and attitude better?

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Colonel Armstrong," Lorne introduced.

John put out his hand in greeting and felt the more-than-firm grip of the other officer, almost as if he were competing for a prize. Was the prize Atlantis?

John looked around at the faces of the people in the gate room, especially the military personnel and saw the excitement and acceptance of his return. He saw the respect in their eyes. These were _his_ people. This was _his_ city. He felt the familiar energy run through him that he always got when he returned home to this place.

Home! He was home! This is where he belonged. His confidence started returning gradually then all of a sudden flooded him with its strength. _This was home_!

"Colonel Armstrong," John said. "Thanks for watching over Atlantis while I was gone."

"You're welcome, Colonel," Armstrong returned brusquely then continued, "I mentioned to the SGC that it might be a good idea for me to stay around for a few weeks to help you transition back. I'm sure you're tired from your travels and need some rest."

John glanced around the room again and felt his courage and strength grow even stronger.

"I appreciate the offer, Colonel, but I've been resting for more than six months. I need to get to work. If you want to hang around for a few days to give me a hand; I'm sure I could use the help."

He looked one last time at the crowd. "But for right now I have work to do. And I'm sure the rest of you have work to do too, so get to it!"

The assembled group started dissipating until only a few key personnel were left.

"Major Lorne," Sheppard called. "I want to meet with all off world teams at some point today starting at thirteen hundred hours. I need you to set this up and provide me with a schedule. I want a data pad available with mission logs dating back the last few months sorted by team to refer to when I meet with them. We'll use the conference room."

Sheppard started walking up the stairs and was met by Richard Woolsey at the top.

"Colonel, it's good to see you up and about again. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. It's good to be back. Now we need to discuss the trade agreement with the Menarians. Teyla tells me they recently had an earthquake that contaminated their water supply. I think I've got an idea how to help them."

He turned around and addressed Rodney and Radek who had followed him up the stairs. "I need you two to pull a few of the water filtration units out of that old damaged part of the city, south of the tower. I think you said the units weren't actually damaged, right?"

"No," Zalenka replied. "They are still able to work but they are not getting power to them."

"Great! See if you can hook them up to a portable generator. We'll need them ready by tomorrow morning."

John looked back toward Woolsey. "I already asked Teyla to set up a meeting with Smeeden for that time. We need the Menarians on our side when it comes to Coalition matters. And we need them desperately for our food supply."

"Colonel Sheppard," Armstrong interrupted. "The Menarians are asking for a two week commitment of labor from our people during their harvest. I've already said we can't afford to lose that kind of manpower for that long."

John turned around and faced Armstrong head on. "The Menarians are our biggest supplier of fresh produce. If we don't make this agreement, we don't have enough food to feed those soldiers you're so worried about. So if we need to turn a dozen or so Marines into farmers for a few weeks, then that's what we do!"

Woolsey let out an audible sigh and said, "I'll start drafting a new agreement to include the water filtration system." He turned and walked toward his office.

Sheppard strode toward the control room and greeted the techs sitting there. They all stood at attention as soon as he got near.

"Welcome back, Sir." Chuck said enthusiastically and shook the Colonel's hand.

Amelia seconded that greeting and added, "We're glad you were able to recover quicker than expected."

"Thanks, can you bring up the long range sensors? I just want to see what 's going on in the neighborhood."

The screen in front of him came on with blips and lights and Sheppard pointed to a few dots.

"How long has this hive ship been on here?"

"It showed up yesterday." Amelia reported. "But the trajectory doesn't bring it anywhere near Atlantis, Sir."

"Yeah, I see that. But what about this planet? McKay, is there anything in the database about it?"

Rodney tapped a few keys on the console in front of him. "Ah, … yes, it's called Fridonis. Apparently there's a small settlement on it."

"Teyla," John addressed the woman who had also followed him up the stairs. "Have you heard of them?"

Teyla shifted Torren to her other hip and responded, "Yes, my people have traded with them on occasion. They are simple, nomadic people, like mine. Is there a problem?"

"The Wraith will be passing pretty close by in about eighteen to twenty hours. We should probably give them a head's up and see if we can relocate them, at least until after the Hive Ship has passed by."

Armstrong cleared his throat. "Colonel, we can't save every planet in this galaxy from the Wraith. We don't have enough manpower. It's a foolish mission."

"We have more than enough manpower to send one team to give a warning," Sheppard informed him. "And every time we help someone out, it's a potential ally in our fight against the Wraith. Lorne."

Sheppard turned toward his 2IC and ordered, "Get a team together and send them to New Athos to pick up Halling. He usually has success in getting people to evacuate. Then get them to this Fridonis ASAP before the Wraith send down ships to start culling."

"Yes, Sir!" Lorne snapped crisply and moved out of the room.

"Colonel, I must object," Armstrong protested. But before he could finish what he was going to say, Sheppard held up his hand.

"You can object all you want, Colonel. But the fact remains that I was put back on active duty as of twelve hours ago. And the second I walked through that gate it put _me_ back in command. I appreciate any assistance or information you want to provide but as of right now … this is _my_ city."

.

Colonel Jeff Armstrong watched as John Sheppard walked around the control room checking displays and giving orders. Although they could hardly be called orders when most requests were started with 'Do you mind if I see' or 'Could you show me … please'. And he knew every one of the gate crew by name. Armstrong had been here almost six months and he still couldn't remember half of them. But then there was no reason to get to know these people personally. They were here to do a job and so was he. And their job was to do what he asked and provide the information he needed to do his.

He sat down at an empty console on the upper tier and logged into the laptop sitting there. He finished reading and signing off on the last few submitted missions reports while he kept his eye on Sheppard. The man seemed to know what he was doing and Armstrong was surprised to see him access quite a bit of the systems himself. He supposed after six years he should know how to use most of the equipment. But truthfully Armstrong felt no real need to learn how to use it, even when the techs offered to show him. That's what the gate crew was _for_. He had his own job and pressing buttons and running diagnostics was not in his job description.

The little boy the Athosian woman was carrying around started to wine a bit and the woman, Teyla, told Sheppard she was going to bring him back to her quarters. Sheppard reached for the child, pulled him into a tight embrace and gave him several playful kisses on his cheek. Armstrong's eyes narrowed at this behavior. He had heard Sheppard liked spending time with the boy but the child's arms wrapped around Sheppard's neck, gave him an indication maybe there was more to this than he'd heard.

But then the large Satedan grabbed the child, hoisted him onto his shoulders and strode away with the Athosian. He'd heard Teyla refer to both Dex and McKay as 'uncle' so maybe that's all it was with Sheppard, too.

Once the child and other two aliens were gone, Armstrong focused his attention back on Sheppard, who'd gone right back into information gathering mode.

After about twenty-five minutes of being in the control room, which was about twenty-four minutes too long for him as he preferred to work in his office, Sheppard strolled over.

"Colonel, do you have some time this morning to fill me in on the status of the various reports and inspections of the city's systems?"

"Sure," Armstrong replied, logging off the laptop. "Why don't we go to my off … your … office and I can give you a rundown of where I'm at."

The two men moved down the stairs and through the hall until they reached the office of the Military CO. Sheppard hated being in here since it meant he had to do paperwork but he was happy to see that it didn't look that different than when he'd left. His desk and Lorne's slightly smaller one were back to back so he and his 2IC were facing each other when they were sitting. The bookcase behind his desk was filled with copies of manuals and the occasional model aircraft. Thankfully Armstrong hadn't removed those even though John knew he wasn't a pilot and probably had no interest in them.

John logged into his laptop and pulled up his monthly spreadsheet of the numerous reports and checklists and when they were due. After an hour or more of going over them and realizing he had his work cut out for him, John gave a sigh and said, "You said you wanted to give me a hand, right?"

At Armstrong's slight tilt of his head, John directed, "Listen, why don't you spend the next day or so getting the Gate Team Medical Evals signed off, the Supply Reviews squared away and the Disciplinary Reports finished up. With those out of the way, I can concentrate on meeting and getting briefed on what the off-world teams have been doing. And I want to go over the maintenance logs for all the jumpers as well."

Armstrong looked at the screen in front of him. "I just did a visual inspection and inventory of all the jumpers just two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I see that," Sheppard responded. "But I like to actually start 'em up and interface with them. Gives me more information than simply reading a diagnostic check list."

"Well, I'm not a pilot and I don't have the gene to fly those things even if I were. Besides, as Military Commander, individually checking out each craft is not in the job description. There are other people to do that. You need to delegate."

John's eyes moved up as he pointed to himself. "Well, pilot. What can I say? It's in the blood."

John looked at his watch and excused himself. "McKay wants to meet with me regarding a few scientific matters he feels are extremely urgent."

Armstrong sneered. "McKay seems to think everything he does is urgent."

Sheppard actually laughed. "Yeah, he's full of self-importance, that's for sure. But he's usually in the ball park when it comes to critical matters."

John stood up, removed his uniform jacket and put it on the back of his chair. He loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves and moved towards the door.

"Thanks for finishing that stuff up. I owe you. After I meet with McKay it'll probably be close to the time Lorne's sending in the off-world teams. That should take me most of the afternoon. I'll check in with you later. Thanks again."

Sheppard walked out the door and Armstrong immediately took his place at the desk. He had gotten comfortable in this office. He definitely wasn't happy that Sheppard had come back six months earlier than predicted. He was actually hoping the man wouldn't return at all.

He'd be here for at least a few more days. He'd asked the SGC for a few weeks to transition and they had reluctantly agreed but only if Sheppard felt the need. But Armstrong could tell Sheppard was itching to change things back to the way they'd been before. He knew a few days were all he'd probably get here. He was hoping it was enough time to gather evidence to prove he was the better man for the job. He just needed to figure out Sheppard's weak link and find a way to snap it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"How many more teams have we got?" Sheppard asked Lorne as Major Anton's team left the conference room.

"Edison's team is up next and then Rivers' last," Lorne said checking the schedule in front of him.

Sheppard frowned. "What about Teldy's team? I haven't seen them."

"They just got back from an overnight mission and since Teldy's Duty Officer tonight I figured sleep might be a higher priority," Lorne said. "I can fill you in on what they've been doing unless you really want to hear it from them. If you do, I can wake them up and get them here after Rivers' team."

Sheppard waved him off. "That's fine. If she's OOD I can touch base with her tonight when she's on duty."

John looked at Lorne to tell him to bring in the next team when he saw Lorne's eyes twinkle with amusement at something behind him. He turned around and saw T.J. trying to tiptoe in quietly. His hands were filled with a wrapped sandwich from the mess hall and a bottle of water. John's mouth twisted into a grin as he pushed back his chair.

"Hey, Pal. What 'cha got there?"

T.J. tried to hand him the items and almost dropped them but John caught them and deposited them on the mahogany table. John then scooped up the little boy and settled him in his lap. T.J. snuggled into his chest and looked up.

"Mama says you needa eat."

"She does, huh?" John smiled down at the boy. "Your Mommy's a smart lady."

John looked at Lorne and indicated he could send in the next team. John picked up the sandwich and began to unwrap it realizing he hadn't had anything to eat since they'd left the Mid-Way Station and that had been more than eight hours ago.

"Turkey, yup, your Mommy is definitely a smart lady. Turkey's my favorite."

Torren gazed up at John with a silly grin. "Mama know dat."

John took a few bites of the sandwich and washed it down with the water as he enjoyed the feel of T.J. resting against him.

"You want a bite?" John offered as he held the sandwich in front of the boy's face. Torren leaned forward and took a small bite then chewed it as he smiled up at John. John leaned down and kissed the top of the child's head.

Even though T.J. had been with him the whole last week, John still felt the pain of the forced separation of the last six months. He would love to keep him right here while he finished up these last meetings but knew it wasn't exactly childhood stories they were telling.

He looked at Lorne standing in the doorway, chatting with Teyla, giving him an extra minute with T.J. Edison's team was waiting patiently behind them. John waved them in and pulled T.J. into a big hug.

"Thanks for the food, Pal, but I've gotta get back to work, okay."

T.J. hugged him back and asked, "You tum and put me in bed tonight, pease."

John nodded, "Absolutely, Baby Bear. You pick out the story and have your Mommy call me when you're ready and I'll come up."

John kissed the boy's cheek and instructed, "Tell Mommy thank you for the food and give her a kiss for me, okay?"

"Otay," T.J. repeated and slid down onto the floor. He toddled past the Marines walking in, his eyes focused on Major Lorne who was ushering them in.

Lorne leaned down and gave him a high five as he said, "See ya later, little man."

John watched Torren run and jump into Teyla's waiting arms. He tilted his head in Teyla's direction and mouthed _thanks. _As Teyla smiled warmly and retreated from the doorway with the boy in her arms, John looked back at the team assembled before him.

"_Captain_ Edison," John beamed pulling his thoughts reluctantly away from the two people moving out of sight. "Congratulations on the promotion. It's about damn time that came through. Sorry I wasn't here to present it to you."

"Thank you, Sir," Edison beamed. "And don't worry about it, Sir. We're all just glad you made it back earlier than expected."

John nodded and glanced at the data pad in front of him, looking at his team's most recent mission logs. He was glad to be back, too. He didn't think anyone could truly understand just how much.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sheppard refilled his coffee cup from the almost empty pot on the counter in his office. He'd had far too many of these today but he still had a few more things he wanted to get done before he even thought about retiring for the night.

Apparently Armstrong had no such compulsion as he had packed up and checked out around seventeen hundred hours. That was over two hours ago and John still felt like he'd barely put a dent in anything. Of course, he also had over six months' worth of reports to look over.

Fortunately Armstrong was a stickler for keeping up with the paperwork but John couldn't help but want to review everything he'd done. He'd finally decided he needed to push much of that to another day and trust Lorne to fill him in on anything that needed immediate attention.

He sat down and finally got a sip of his coffee when he heard a soft tap on the door. John called a "Come in," and Ann Teldy poked her head in the opening.

"Sir, they said in the control room that you wanted to see me when I came on duty."

John swallowed another quick sip and stood to greet the woman.

"Major Teldy, come on in. It's good to see you again."

Teldy moved further into the room and replied, "If I may say so, Sir, it's _great_ to see you back again. It hasn't been the same without you."

One side of Sheppard's mouth curled up as he responded, "You're just saying that to make me feel good, aren't you?"

Teldy sighed. "I wish I was, Sir. What can I do for you?"

Sheppard started questioning her for details regarding a few of her most recent missions. They chatted for about twenty minutes then John heard his name called on his comm.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla."

John reached up to activate his headset and gave an apologetic glance at the Major.

"Go ahead, Teyla. This is Sheppard."

"John, Torren is ready for bed and is wondering if you are able to read him a story."

John's smile grew bigger. "Absolutely. I promised him I would this afternoon. Can you give me ten maybe fifteen minutes to finish up here and then I'll be along?"

"That is perfectly fine, John. Take your time. Torren will be waiting."

John acknowledged her and signed off.

"We can finish our discussion at another time, Sir, if you need to go. I know what Torren can be like when he wants a bedtime story."

"Thanks," Sheppard responded. "But I need one more thing from you."

Teldy tilted her head. "What's that, Sir?"

Sheppard's mouth quirked sideways. "I need you to tell me where Teyla's new quarters are. I know she said it's near the North Pier but there are quite a few buildings in that area."

"Absolutely, Sir. We're supposed to have our Ladies' Poker Night there tomorrow. I actually need to check with her at some point to make sure that's still on."

Sheppard closed his laptop and took another sip of his rapidly cooling coffee and invited, "Why don't you actually _show_ me where it is then and you can check with Teyla when we get there."

Teldy agreed and they headed down the hall finishing their interrupted conversation. Ten minutes and two transporters later they were finally approaching the correct hallway.

"So, how was your brother's wedding, Sir?" Teldy started the personal conversation, hoping her very private CO wouldn't be offended. "Teyla said the plans sounded incredible."

Sheppard grinned. "Teyla loved it. She was amazed at every little thing."

Teldy could tell that wasn't the Colonel's opinion. "Not you, though, Sir?" Teldy quipped.

Sheppard shrugged. "It was exactly what Julia wanted and I'm glad for her. She's really a great lady. But a big circus event isn't really my thing." He shook his head and added softly, "And it reminded me too much of my own wedding."

Teldy's steps faltered for a second. First, because the Colonel had willingly shared a personal piece of information without prompting and second because she hadn't realized her CO had ever been married. She took the chance that he wouldn't get upset with another personal comment.

"I didn't know you'd been married, Sir. Was it a while ago?"

Sheppard sighed and Teldy wondered if he was getting tired or annoyed at the personal conversation but he just gave a sad smile and said, "Yeah, it was shortly after flight school. It didn't last too long. I'm not very good husband material. Too many secret missions and not enough time spent at home. Not real conducive to a successful marriage."

Teldy would have loved to see if she could get more information out of him but she didn't want to push it, plus they were approaching the door to Teyla's quarters.

"This is it, Sir."

Sheppard waved his hand over the door controls and a moment later it opened with Teyla smiling on the other side.

John stepped in with a, "Hey Teyla," and she moved right into his arms, hers moving around his neck to pull his head down for a kiss. He immediately responded, his body familiar with the contact. It only took a few seconds though to remember that Teldy was right behind him.

He gently pulled away, panicked at what she'd seen. But even though he and Teyla had said they weren't going to hide or lie about their relationship, they had also said they weren't going to advertize it and they were planning on being absolutely professional in public.

He knew Teldy and Teyla had become good friends over the past year or so. Teyla had even said she thought the Major already suspected there was something between them. John leaned down for another quick kiss then moved his thumb behind him.

"Major Teldy showed me how to get here. She needed to talk to you about something."

John turned around and saw the huge grin splashed across the Major's face as she looked from her CO to her friend. He just rolled his eyes and turned back to check out Teyla's new place.

The living room was indeed large with a balcony opposite the door and a small kitchen to the right of it. A short hallway extended beyond the two rooms and John could see a bathroom and what he assumed was T.J.'s room on the right as the boy himself galloped out of it and launched himself in the air.

John caught him and pulled him in for a few kisses.

"You wead me a torwy?" Torren pleaded and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

"Sure, Pal," John acknowledged. As he moved into the boy's room, he saw that the door across the hall must be Teyla's room and the door at the end of the hall most likely that extra room Teyla had told him about.

He picked up T.J. and plopped down on the bed with the pajama clad boy. He thought about a little bedtime tussling but remembered he was still in his dress uniform, minus the jacket.

T.J. already had two books picked out and resting on the bed, next to his comfort quilt and stuffed giraffe. He'd enjoyed the last week with Teyla and T.J. at Dave's house but now he felt truly at home. Even though these were new quarters, he knew he was in Atlantis, could feel her humming in his veins. Even spending all day doing administrative crap couldn't diminish the enjoyment he felt at finally being back in the city.

He snuggled T.J. closer in his lap and started the first story. It was one that Torren loved to repeat with him. John glanced up and noticed Teldy still talking with Teyla, her eyes darting in his direction every so often.

_I guess here's the first test_, John thought, wondering if the news would be all over the city by morning. For some reason he didn't think so. Teldy seemed to have a reasonable amount of discretion.

He finished the story and started on the second one but chuckled when halfway through he felt T.J. lean much heavier on him. The child was asleep. John finished the story anyway, allowing the boy time to get into a deeper sleep. Once done, he tucked him under the covers and softly kissed his head. He stood staring at him for a minute and knew the moment Teyla joined him. Her hand slid into his and squeezed.

John pulled her out of the room and shut the light off behind him. In the living room, John finally did what he'd been itching to do all day. His hands framed her face and he lowered his mouth to hers.

He paused a breath away and whispered, "Teldy's gone, right?"

Teyla smiled saucily. "Yes, it is just you and me and one very tired, sleeping boy."

John's lips took the final step and captured hers. After the past week, this was so familiar but he knew it would never grow old.

He reluctantly released her and even more reluctantly said, "I'm going to stay in my quarters tonight, I think. You must be exhausted. You've had two time changes in the last week and a very busy day. And _**I **_still need to finish up a few things before we go to Manaria in the morning."

Teyla started to argue but John simply replied, "I know we could just actually _sleep_ but you're still too much of a temptation. When you're near me, sweetie, my body just reacts and I have no control."

Teyla raised one eyebrow. "Yet you had so much control for so many years."

John grinned. "Yeah, but now that I know what I was missing, there's no hope of reigning it in again; not for any length of time. I'll tell you, today when you showed up with the sandwich, Woolsey's mahogany table was looking pretty good."

Teyla chuckled but then grew more serious. "If you must go, then go. But remember, John, you also require sleep and I know you have not had it for far too many hours."

John kissed her lightly one more time and reassured, "I've just got a few small things to do and then I promise I'll go to bed." Another kiss and then, "I'll come get T.J in the morning and bring him to Aleeah so you can have a few minutes to yourself to get ready."

"Thank you, John, I know Torren will be happy to get back into his morning routine with you."

"I'm looking forward to that too. Although I'm also hoping that I might not have to travel so far to get him in the future." John gave her one last kiss and headed back to his office. _His office_. He usually hated the thought of going there but today it didn't seem so bad.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Colonel, how was the meeting with the Menarians?" Woolsey questioned anxiously as Sheppard entered his office around noon the next day. "Were you able to come to an agreement?"

Sheppard's mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "You should have seen how excited Smeeden was when we showed him the water filtration units," Sheppard informed him then chuckled. "I thought he was gonna wet himself. Then he fell all over us trying to close the deal."

"So we got what we needed out of it?" Woolsey double checked.

"Yep, regular deal on the produce but we managed to get our end down to a dozen Marines for only ten days instead of the full two weeks. And then Teyla did her sweet talking magic and got them to throw in an extra bushel of those potato like roots each week. I'll be going back in a few days to check how they're doing with the filtration units."

"Excellent, excellent!" Woolsey praised. "Well done, Colonel. I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that these negotiations are finally over. I was more than a little worried. It's good to have you back in charge."

"Thank you, Sir," John responded. "I can honestly say it's good to be back. Even with all the administrative stuff I ended up doing yesterday."

"Yes, Colonel, I meant to mention that. I strolled through the control room around ten last night and they informed me that you were still in your office working. You do know you're not expected to make up six months of work in one day, right?"

John grinned. "I know that but I just needed to get myself up to speed on where everything stands. The rest I can tackle gradually."

Woolsey nodded. "Well I guess Colonel Armstrong is here until we send status reports in two days. I suggest you utilize him for some of the more trivial matters."

John chuckled. "Way ahead of you on that one. I gave him a whole bunch of grunt paperwork to do that should keep him busy for the next few days. I hope it does anyway. I don't need him looking over my shoulder all the time like he did yesterday."

Woolsey looked down at his shoes then up again and took a deep breath. "I have a feeling Colonel Armstrong isn't very happy about giving up his command. And as much as the man is a very organized administrator, he's not very hands-on in his role as Military Commander."

Sheppard shrugged and tilted his head. "Well I suppose if he spent any time at the SGC, and my understanding is that he did, he probably thinks of his role as more of what General Landry or General Hammond before him, did. You know running the whole facility and making all the important decisions but mostly from behind a desk. Let's face it; General Landry doesn't get out in the field too much anymore."

Woolsey gave a half smile. "Yes, I can see where he might get that idea. Unfortunately in the Pegasus Galaxy we need everyone to play a variety of roles."

"Well, I guess he doesn't _want_ to play," John chuckled.

Woolsey just shook his head. "But you're back now Colonel and hopefully things will return to normal."

"I'll try my best, Sir. And now if there isn't anything pressing I was hoping to get some lunch. I've got a huge list of things I want to get done this afternoon and I told Teyla I'd take T.J. for a while around dinnertime. She's got her Ladies' Poker Night tonight and I figured she'd want some time to get ready."

Woolsey waved him off saying, "Take your time at lunch, Colonel. And remember, you don't have to tackle everything today."

John inclined his head and said, "Thanks. I'll try and remember that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, how was your trip to Earth?" Jennifer asked Teyla as they sat outside overlooking the city, lunch trays on the table in front of them.

"It was very enjoyable," Teyla answered. "Especially as John had passed his physical requirements for active duty and we knew he would be returning with us."

"Yeah, I still can't believe he recovered in only six months. That's completely unbelievable. I honestly hate to say that I had doubts that he'd even fully recover. His injury was really severe."

Teyla's eyes grew serious. "You never told me this; that you had doubts."

"I know," Jennifer's eyes turned apologetic. "I didn't want you to lose hope. You were so determined that the Colonel would get better. See, and you were right. So, I 'm glad I never said anything

Teyla gave a sad smile. She had never lost hope because she couldn't. The image of John Sheppard permanently crippled and unable to return to Atlantis was unthinkable. For her own sanity she had needed to believe that he would return here to the city, to her.

Jennifer took a bite of her salad and asked again, "So tell me about the wedding."

Teyla sighed. "Everything was exquisite!" She went on to tell Jennifer about it; the dresses, the church, the music, the Country Club, even about meeting some of John's relatives. Teyla continued telling her about the places John had taken them. She mentioned the horseback riding to the lake, playing at the house, going on the Ferris Wheel at the amusement park but she really loved the large marketplace that Julia called _the mall_.

Jennifer laughed. "Rodney hates going to the mall."

Teyla's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I believe John was not enamored of this place either."

Jennifer's eyes sparkled. "Did the Colonel seem enamored with anything else, though?"

Teyla cocked her head to the side and a slow smile appeared on her face. Jennifer was impatient. "Stop teasing me! Just tell me, was there a need for that protection I gave you?"

Teyla's eyes glanced nervously around to see if anyone had heard what her friend had said. Not many people were close by and those that were, seemed intent on their own conversations.

Teyla's grin grew larger. "Yes, there was a need. Many times."

"Really! Oh, my God! How was it? I want details."

Teyla glanced around nervously again and said, "Not here in the open. John and I feel the need to keep things very professional in public. Come to my quarters a little early tonight and I will be able to say more."

At Jennifer's disappointed look, Teyla leaned in closer and disclosed, "For now I will simply say I have never experienced anything quite so fulfilling and satisfying in my life."

Jennifer's eyebrows rose. "Now I can't wait for tonight." Her eyes moved up as she said this then added, "And speak of the devil."

Teyla turned slightly and saw John and Major Lorne moving to sit at a table just a few over from them. The men saw them and acknowledged with a tilt of their heads as their hands were filled with their lunch trays.

"Do you want to ask them to join us?" Jennifer offered.

Teyla shook her head. "No, if John is having lunch with Major Lorne they are most likely discussing business."

She lowered her voice slightly. "Plus, John stayed in his own quarters last night. After a week of having him beside me every night, I fear my desire for his touch may not be concealed as easily as I wish it to be. I am hoping over time we will be able to find a balance."

Jennifer nodded in understanding.

.

"Did you want to sit with Teyla and Dr. Keller?" Lorne asked as they moved toward a table near the railing.

"Nah, I'm sure they're having _girl talk_. Teyla's probably telling the doc all about Dave and Julia's wedding. I don't need to relive that."

Lorne laughed. "You didn't enjoy it, Sir?"

John grinned, "No, it was great but you know I'm not one for big crowds. And that was one big crowd; my brother being who he is and all. There were just other things I would have preferred doing during that time." _Like making love to Teyla_.

John's gaze moved toward Teyla. He could only see her back but it was enough to send adrenaline rushing through him at the thought of touching her again. He cleared his throat and looked back at Lorne.

"We're all set with the Menarians. McKay and Zalenka are still there hooking up the water filtration units. Their harvest starts next weeks, so …"

"You'll need a rotating group of a dozen Marines for two weeks." Lorne finished for him.

"Actually we got it down to ten days since we brought the filtration units. We probably could have gotten more on our end but since they're still trying to recover from the earthquake, Teyla and I didn't think it was fair to take any more than we really needed from them."

"Well, that was real nice of you," Lorne commented, "especially knowing how you feel about Smeeden."

John scowled. "The guy's still a weasel but they got screwed by Kolya, too. Unfortunately it was_ after_ they'd already allowed him to get our access codes and try and take over the city."

"You know I hear the stories, Colonel, but it still amazes me how you took on all of Kolya's men by yourself while a massive storm was ready to tear apart the city."

Sheppard just shrugged. "Just needed to be done, Major. Nothing special about it."

Lorne just smiled at the Colonel's humility and said, "I'll start putting together those teams right away. Does he want Teyla to escort the first batch of Marines this year, too?"

"Yeah," John grumbled. "The guy sure has a thing for Teyla. Sometimes I just want to smash my fist into his face so he'll stop ogling her. He actually thinks he has a chance."

"Well, you did hear that Kanaan's out of the picture, right?" Lorne checked.

John narrowed his eyes and nodded. "So you actually think she'd go for someone like Smeeden?"

Lorne started laughing just as a chuckle erupted from John as well. When Lorne stopped laughing he said, "I don't know that Smeeden has a chance but I can tell you there are a lot of guys hoping that they'll get a chance with her."

John had to bite his tongue to keep from asking who. It didn't really matter, did it? Teyla was his now, although he supposed he shouldn't put it that way. Teyla would hate being thought of as a possession. But he was feeling very possessive of her and as much as he hated public displays of affection, he almost wanted to walk over to her now and kiss her passionately in front of everyone sitting out here. Just a subtle warning to anyone who had ideas about hooking up with Teyla, that she was already spoken for.

But he knew he wouldn't. As exposed as his emotions had been during his recuperation, he was feeling much more in control now that he was back in Atlantis, back in command. He looked up and realized Lorne was still speaking.

"I don't think she's taken anyone up on their offer, though, or if she did they're keeping it quiet."

Sheppard just responded, "Mmm" and started talking business again. He was certain now that Teldy hadn't said anything about the kiss she'd witnessed between Teyla and him last night. Teldy and Lorne worked pretty closely together and had become good friends. If she told anyone, it would probably be him.

Teyla and Jennifer had finished their lunch and moved past their table on their way out. They paused briefly to say hello and Teyla asked, "Do you have time to spar today, Colonel?"

John was very interested but besides the fact that he was still trying to catch up on six months of status reports and mission logs, he worried that if he and Teyla started sparring he might just be tempted to throw her on the ground or against the wall and take her right there.

He tried to shake off that image, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping in _his _quarters tonight. He smiled at Teyla and answered, "Probably not enough time today. Still too much to catch up on but I will get T.J. from Aleeah and keep him busy while you get ready for Ladies Night."

"Thank you, John," Teyla said gratefully. "I appreciate that."

She fingered her necklace with the intertwined hearts that John had given her last week, letting him know how grateful she was for everything. John got the message and hoped that after Ladies Night was over he could show Teyla how grateful _he _was for all she had done.

xoxoxoxooxoxxoxo

"Okay girl, so dish!" Jennifer commanded as she helped Teyla put folding chairs around the card table in her living room.

Teyla looked up from pouring popcorn into a large bowl and questioned, "Dish?"

"It means tell me the good stuff," Jennifer said impatiently. "I've been waiting all afternoon to hear about how you and the Colonel finally did it. I need details."

Teyla looked apprehensive. "I am not certain John would appreciate my telling you every detail of our sexual encounters." Teyla then got a twinkle in her eye and added, "And it would take quite a while to describe them all."

Jennifer now looked even more interested. "You don't need to describe every little detail but how about where and when and was he romantic or did he just throw you on the bed and take you?"

Teyla's eyes turned dreamy and she sighed out, "Yes!"

At Jennifer's indignant look, Teyla smiled sweetly and apologized. "I am sorry for teasing you, Jennifer. My first night on Earth, Torren insisted on sleeping with John. John knew I was tired from the trip and he had not slept well due to his anxiety over his active duty requirements so he told Torren yes."

Jennifer looked disappointed and Teyla continued. "So the three of us all slept in John's bed. It was very comforting for all of us I think. The next night Julia insisted I stay with her as she was having people come to do our hair in the morning for the wedding. John was a bit frustrated with that."

"I can imagine," Jennifer frowned.

"During the wedding however when John and I danced close, the sexual tension between us began to build. At one point John thought if it got any stronger he would need to pull me into a closet and ravish me." Teyla chuckled softly. "I did not think that sounded like a bad option."

"But he didn't, right?" Jennifer asked.

"No, he did not," Teyla assured her. "Once we got back and settled a sleeping Torren in his own bed, John led me to another room where he had lit a fire and many candles. He had spread a quilt in front of the fireplace, had soft music playing and provided wine for us. We drank some of the wine, danced for a short time and then…" Teyla closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You made mad, passionate love to each other," Jennifer finished hopefully.

Teyla smiled. "The first time was very slow and sweet and the sensations were almost overwhelming. The next times were not so prolonged."

"Next times?" Jennifer asked incredulously. "You mean throughout the week?"

An impish look came into Teyla's eyes. "That night there were several times in front of the fire then a few more once he carried me to his room. And once more as we awoke in the morning and then again in the shower."

Jennifer's eyes grew wider as she added onto her tale.

"It was as if six years of waiting had unleashed a thirst that could not be quenched."

"Wow!" was all Jennifer could get out as she plopped onto the couch. Teyla sat next to her, fingering her necklace to assure herself it was still there.

Her friend noticed and asked, "Did you buy that on Earth when you were there? It's really pretty."

"John gave it to me right before the rehearsal dinner. He said it signified how our hearts were connected to each other."

Jennifer's eyes turned misty. "That's so beautiful. Who would have guessed that Colonel Sheppard had such a romantic streak in him?"

The door chime stopped any more conversation between the two and within five minutes Ann Teldy, Dusty Mehra and Amelia Banks had joined them at the folding table. Talk was general for a while, everyone glad Colonel Sheppard was back in command and that Armstrong would not be around much longer.

"He sent a message to General Landry asking to stay for a few weeks, saying Colonel Sheppard would need the transition time," Amelia supplied.

They all looked aghast and Dusty proclaimed, "Colonel Sheppard doesn't need to transition anything. The guy's got everything under control."

"Yes, but Armstrong likes control," Ann said, "and I don't imagine he's happy about giving any of it up."

"It doesn't matter," Amelia explained. "Landry said _no_ unless Sheppard explicitly requests it and we all know that won't happen. So it looks like he'll be leaving when we send the next weekly status report. That's the day after tomorrow."

"Can't be soon enough for me," Dusty complained. "The man's completely incompetent, especially when you compare him to Colonel Sheppard."

The door to the hallway whooshed open and Sheppard walked in hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Who am I being compared to?" Sheppard asked as he held a tricycle in one hand and a chocolate covered boy in the other.

He put the tricycle in the corner as Mehra answered, "You and Colonel Armstrong, Sir. And just so you know, you've come out way ahead."

John moved further into the room and warned, "Don't put the guy down too much. You should have seen the shitload of paperwork I got him to do today." _That is when he wasn't dogging my steps_. John had almost gotten the feeling that the guy was checking up on him. He'd even walked by when he and T.J. were riding the tricycle around. And they'd been in an obscure hallway.

Torren started to wiggle and John put him down. When Teyla got a good look at him she exclaimed, "What do you have all over you, young man? You are extremely dirty."

Torren giggled and said, "We had puddin' and ice team."

John looked sheepish. "They had extra chocolate pudding in the mess since Rodney and Zalenka aren't back yet."

"And pudding was not enough for dessert?" Teyla chided.

"Well," John tried to reason. "We had the ice cream first and _then_ saw that they had extra pudding. Come on, how often do they have _extra_ chocolate pudding?"

Teyla just gave a patient sigh. John held up his hands. "I'm gonna give him a bath and read him a story. I'll get him all settled and asleep. You ladies can go back to your game."

He looked down at the cards in Teyla's hand and made a face. The others chuckled but Teyla narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at him. "Go away!"

John just grinned and ordered the little boy, "Okay, Teej, strip off those dirty clothes while I get the bath going."

The boy ran into his room and Sheppard removed his garrison shirt and threw it on the couch. He unbuckled the belt holding his side arm and knife, undid the straps around his thigh and placed the weapon on top of one of the high cabinets in the kitchen. He then moved into the bathroom to run the water in the tub. He got towels, washcloth and soap ready then walked to the door to see where T.J. had gotten to. Laughter arose from his throat when he saw the naked little boy dancing around in front of the ladies.

"Hey!" He called, "I don't think the ladies called for a stripper."

Torren giggled but continued to cavort.

"At least not one that small," Mehra teased. "And we wouldn't have him show up while you were still here, Sir."

"Who'd you have in mind, Dusty," Amelia razzed. "Corporal Minelli?"

Mehra looked thoughtful. "That man's dumb as a stump and way too arrogant but he might have _some_ use as a stripper at Ladies Night."

John's shocked face quickly regained composure as he hissed, "I do not need to hear this. T.J.!" His tone was firm but not harsh as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the tub. The boy galloped into the bathroom and John tagged along, hearing the laughter of the women follow him in.

He deposited T.J. in the tub, threw in a few floating toys and began the task of scrubbing the dirt and food off his skin and out of his hair. As usually happened when the boy was in the tub, a hurricane, tornado and tsunami appeared, soaking everything in its path, John included.

"Okay, Pal, you're turning into a prune. Time to get out," John said after a while and the child was more than squeaky clean. John lifted him out of the tub and deposited him on a bath mat and wiped him off with a fluffy towel.

"Okay, into your pajamas!"

The boy moved to the door, holding the towel around him like a cape, then stopped and asked, "I div Mama a dood night tiss?"

John nodded and turned around to start mopping up the floor with another towel. He threw it in the hamper when he was done and crossed back into the living room. T.J. was making his way around the table for kisses but he'd lost the towel somewhere along the line.

John picked it up and ran it through his damp hair to try and get some of the water out that T.J. had splashed on him. His shirt was soaked as well but luckily he'd brought a few things to leave here this morning knowing he planned on staying here tonight.

When the child had made it back to his mother, John called out, "Hey, Casanova, let's go!"

The boy skipped to his bedroom door and Sheppard told him, "Get your pajamas on. I'll be in as soon as I change my shirt." His eyes glanced mischievously at the toddler. "Somehow it got all wet."

Torren put his hands up to his mouth and snickered.

As the Colonel moved in to Teyla's room, Dusty got up on the pretense that she needed another drink. She did but she also knew from the kitchen you had a good view into Teyla's room. And luckily the Colonel hadn't shut the door.

She watched as the man pulled off the wet t-shirt that had been molded to his body. As he raised his arms to pull the shirt over his head, she saw the muscles in his upper back ripple and flex. He turned around and bunched up the shirt and tossed it like a basketball across the room to the hamper. She noticed _'without the t-shirt'_ looked awfully good, too.

Dusty felt her breath go in as Sheppard's pants slid lower on his incredibly narrow hips. Maybe they could convince _him_ to do a striptease_. Okay, we're talking about your CO here. Get a grip, girl. Plus, if he's got clothes in Teyla's bedroom, there's probably something going on between those two. _Teyla had never actually confirmed that but Dusty planned on being a bit more tenacious in her questioning tonight; once Colonel Sheppard left. Teyla had assured them he was simply putting Torren down to sleep and then it would just be ladies again.

Sheppard had put on a new black t-shirt and moved across the hall to help Torren get his pajamas straightened out. Dusty sat back down at the card table and softly questioned, "Does the Colonel always leave his clothes here?"

She thought she saw Teyla's cheeks get a tiny bit pinker as she answered, "John is used to Torren's bath time and has left shirts here for just such occasions."

A loud squeal rang out from the child's room and the women turned to see Colonel Sheppard dangling the boy from one foot. He held the child high enough to blow raspberries on his stomach then slowly lower him to the floor. He knelt down beside Torren and the boy plowed into him, knocking him onto his back. Sheppard grabbed the boy and pulled him on top of his chest. He then lifted the child up holding his waist while Torren put his arms and legs straight out making zooming noises.

Ann chuckled when she realized the Colonel was also making engines sounds as he moved the boy back and forth and around in the air. Very little card playing occurred while Sheppard and Torren tussled on the floor but when the Colonel finally threw the boy in bed and sat down next to him for a story, their attention returned to the game.

Ten minutes later Sheppard came out of Torren's room, dimming the light and reaching for the belt that held his sidearm and knife.

"He's out cold, Teyla. Hopefully he'll stay that way so you ladies can enjoy your night."

Teyla did not worry, once Torren was asleep, he rarely woke up again. She smiled up at John. "Thank you for occupying him while I got ready and for bathing him and putting him to sleep. I appreciate it, John."

"No problem," he answered. "You know I love doing it."

He moved slowly toward the door and paused as if debating something.

"Enjoy yourselves. Gambling and gossip I suppose?"

A murmur of chuckles and nods came his way so he continued, "Can I assume most of what's said here, stays here?" His gaze seemed to zero in on the three military women.

Their smiles dimmed slightly as they crisply said, "Yes, Sir!"

His eyes twinkled and a lopsided grin appeared as he said, "Good to know."

He purposefully moved toward Teyla and murmured, "I'll be back later," and his hand caressed her cheek as his lips sought hers out, however briefly. Teyla's hand rested on his as it left her cheek and her smile answered more questions than any words could say.

The Colonel had started buckling his belt around his waist as he walked out the door. As soon as it closed, Dusty turned on Teyla and demanded, "You are _so_ going to explain that."

Teyla just smiled slyly. Dusty looked around at the other women and accused, "How come none of you look surprised? Am I the only one that didn't know?"

Ann tired to appease her. "I only found out for sure last night when I showed Colonel Sheppard how to get here. Teyla jumped him as soon as he walked in."

Teyla's mouth and eyes opened wide as she defended, "I did no such thing. I merely kissed him."

Ann just chuckled. "Yeah and he sure didn't seem to mind, although then he actually remembered I was standing behind him."

Dusty then turned toward Keller. "And how long have you known, Doc?"

Jennifer pursed her lips and replied, "I'm the one who hands out the birth control around here. I know about _everyone's_ sex life. Well, except the ones who use only condoms. You can get those in the PX."

"And I'm sure Ronon told _you_," Dusty directed at Amelia.

An impish grin appeared on her face. "Yeah, he said he saw Teyla sneaking out of Sheppard's bedroom the morning they left Earth a few months ago."

Teyla's face was turning red and she instructed, "I think we should get back to playing cards."

"Oh, please!" Amelia scoffed. "Like that's why we really get together."

"I think we all need another drink," Dusty added. And they did. Beer and wine were passed around a few more times in between hands of cards until talk came back to Teyla and Sheppard.

"Did you know the Colonel was married before?" Ann asked looking over at Teyla.

"Sheppard was _married_?" Dusty spit out, wiping the beer that had dribbled down her chin. "Did you know this, Teyla?"

Teyla remained her serene self. "Yes, I knew. I met her while I was on Earth."

"You actually met her?" Ann asked incredulously.

"Yes," Teyla nodded and gave them a brief explanation of how. "She was quite lovely."

Amelia snickered, "Ronon said she was really hot! He met her at the wake for Sheppard's Dad."

"Yes, I can see how Ronon would think that. She is a very beautiful woman."

"And you're so casual about it," Dusty observed. "It doesn't bother you?"

Teyla tilted her head. "I had a _child_ with another man. John does not hold that against _me_."

"Oh, right." Dusty decided to shut up and get another drink. An hour and a few more drinks later, the talk was turning a bit risqué.

"Okay, Doc," Dusty pointed at Jennifer, "most interesting place you've done it? With Dr. McKay? I can't imagine that man having a whole lot of creativity."

"Oh, umm," Jennifer stammered wanting to defend Rodney. "Well our first time was in a plane. That's unusual, right?"

"Wow!" Ann exclaimed. "I didn't think he'd have much of a varied repertoire."

Jennifer's shoulders sank. "No, he really doesn't."

"Let me guess," Dusty pointed to her. "Same position every time?"

Jennifer nodded reluctantly. "I'm working on that, though. I think I've almost got him convinced to try something new."

"Good luck with that," Amelia wished her. "Maybe he should take lessons from Ronon. That man will jump me almost anywhere he can; bathroom, closet, gym, transporter and occasionally the bedroom although not always the bed. And he doesn't care where he is. He'll be top, bottom, back, front, side, you name it."

The others chuckled at that and Ann looked at Teyla. "What about the Colonel? He keeps himself pretty tightly under control most of the time. I bet he's an 'in bed with him on top' kind of guy."

"Not always," Amelia interrupted. "Ronon said their last night on Earth he heard some heavy breathing and moans coming from the back yard around midnight. And when he checked the grass early the next morning he found a lacy pair of panties just lying there discarded."

Teyla's eyes opened horrified. "John told me _he_ had retrieved them."

"Outside in the yard, huh?" Dusty teased. "Any other place we should know about?"

Teyla took another sip of wine and blushed but reported, "Aside from the lawn, I suppose there was the family room floor in front of the fire, the hot tub, the shower, the reclining chair, the lake and the kitchen table." Teyla's breathing got heavier the more she spoke.

"Holy crap, Teyla!" Jennifer cried. "That's quite a list. You were only with the man for a week. Did you actually ever do it in a bed?"

Teyla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, many times."

She opened her eyes and continued, "But not since we have left Earth which was several days ago."

Amelia took this as a subtle hint and checked her watch. "It's getting kind of late. We should probably wrap this up. I planned on seeing Ronon tonight. He likes it when I've had a few drinks. He says it makes me feisty."

"Okay," Jennifer cringed. "Just don't go hurting yourself. Dr. Culpepper's on duty tonight and she's a bit prudish. She might be a little bothered by a sex related injury."

The others just laughed and helped Teyla clean the place up. After they left, Teyla strolled out to her balcony to see the lights of Atlantis reflecting off the water. She had only been there a minute when John entered her quarters and joined her outside.

"Excellent timing, John," Teyla reported. "The others just left."

"Yeah, I saw them down the hall." He shook his head. "They were looking at me pretty strange. I don't even want to know what they were talking about."

"Rest assured," Teyla said as she slid her hands up John's chest to wrap around his neck. "We did not discuss _you _the whole evening."

John slid his hands along her back and lowered his lips to hers. As the passion grew and clothing fell to the floor, Teyla smiled at the realization that she was about to add 'balcony' to her list.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So is Armstrong really leaving today?" Ronon asked Sheppard as they dug into their breakfast.

"Supposedly," John grimaced then shoveled another spoonful of Corn Flakes into his mouth. After a few chews he finished. "I'll believe it when I see it. I can't wait, though. The guy creeps me out. It's almost like he's following me around waiting for me to make a mistake."

"Then just don't make any mistakes," Rodney joined in jauntily once he'd swallowed the forkful of pancakes he'd stuck in his mouth.

Ronon and Sheppard rolled their eyes at their friend then Ronon said, "You know the guy was looking for you around 5:30 this morning. He seemed suspicious that you weren't in your quarters. When I told him you'd gone another few laps after we'd already done five miles, the smug smile kind of fell off his face."

John just chuckled. Yeah, he'd gone another few laps and then headed straight for Teyla's quarters to shower and change just as he'd done the day before. Waking up next to Teyla was so incredible; better than a cup of coffee to open his eyes and revitalize him.

This morning after his shower, though, he'd just sat on the edge of the bed for a while watching her sleep. He couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt. T.J. had woken and toddled in, happy to see John there two days in a row.

He'd greeted John with a "Hi, Daddy!" and John had scooped him to sit in his lap. The boy had snuggled with him for a few moments then looked up questioningly.

"You donna wate up Mama?"

John held the boy closer and whispered, "Nope, I'm gonna let her sleep a little later. But your Mommy's just so beautiful that sometimes I just like looking at her."

Torren had just looked up at him at that comment and gave a big smile. The child hadn't actually said anything but John seemed to think it had made him happy. And he _had _woken Teyla about a half hour later when he'd gotten T.J. dressed and fed and ready to play for their usual hour before he needed to be on duty.

He had pressed light kisses to her bare shoulder then moved to her neck. When she had rolled onto her back, his lips had moved onto hers. He loved how her mouth had immediately responded even when she was still half asleep. He was sorely tempted to crawl back in bed with her but T.J. never forgot a thing.

He stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips and scolded, "Daddy, Mama will wate up if you tiss her."

Teyla had sat up and smiled at her son. "It is fine, Torren, I should be rising and readying myself for the day anyway."

Torren had chirped, "Otay," and popped back across the hall to his room. With T.J. gone, John had leaned over and spent a few more minutes with his mouth on Teyla's.

John looked up from his reminiscing to see Ronon smirking at him. _Damn, Ronon_, the man could practically read his thoughts.

"Thanks, Ronon, for straightening that out with him," John said in regard to Armstrong.

"Hmpf!" Rodney scoffed. "Where did the man think you would be at 5:30 a.m. if you weren't in your quarters?" McKay didn't wait for an answer, just forked more breakfast into his mouth.

John glared at Ronon making sure his large friend didn't start talking about where he _thought _John would be most early mornings from now on. Just to be safe, John changed the topic quickly.

"So, Rodney, you give Keller that engagement ring yet? You bought it a few months ago but I haven't seen her wearing it." John moved his head closer to McKay and asked, "She didn't say 'no' did she?"

John knew he was pretty safe asking this question. If Rodney had asked and Keller had said no he was fairly sure Teyla would have said something.

"No, no, I haven't given it to her yet," McKay admitted. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

John snorted. "Like what? Her fiftieth birthday?"

Rodney shook him off with an annoyed look and replied, "I'm just trying to find a time when I can do it with a little finesse."

Ronon grunted this time. "So, never?"

"Har har," Rodney grumbled back. "It's not an easy thing to do. You guys don't know how hard it is to ask someone to marry you."

John glared at him with an 'are you kidding me' look and said, "I've _been_ married, McKay. I'm thinking I did it before."

"Yes, but, but…" Rodney stammered then spit out quickly, "but you're not married any more so you probably did it wrong."

McKay realized a split second too late that what he'd said was pretty tacky and he looked horrified at John. But Sheppard just had a wry smile on his face and replied, "Yeah, I probably did." He knew truthfully that he hadn't done too much right when it came to Nancy.

Now it was McKay's turn to quickly change the subject. "So you're heading back to Menaria to check the water filtration units and drop off our first batch of Marines. Is Teyla going with you?"

"Of course she is," John snarled. "Smeeden's a little smitten with her. It's usually an unwritten part of the agreement. And I can tell Armstrong isn't thrilled that his dire warnings of being left undefended aren't being headed. It's a good thing the guy's going back today."

Rodney grinned. "Well I can tell you I won't miss him. The man never listened to a word I said."

John stayed silent for a few seconds then looked quizzically at Rodney, only the smallest of smiles on his face. "I'm sorry; did you say something, McKay?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, you're so funny."

Ronon chuckled but before he could say anything Teyla strolled toward the table with Jennifer a step behind her.

"Good time for finesse right now, McKay?" Ronon asked. A glare was all he got in response.

"Good morning," the ladies greeted. Teyla moved into the empty seat next to John and Jennifer took the seat on the end between Teyla and Rodney.

"So, Rodney," Sheppard started up again, "Are you sure you and Zelenka don't want to come and check out the water filtration units yourself? You know, make sure you hooked them up right."

"We hooked them up right," Rodney defended. "If they're not working right it's because some idiot on their end screwed something up."

"I am sure they are fine, Rodney," Teyla soothed. "Our true purpose in going today is almost ceremonial. It is the beginning of the harvest season and as we are reaping the benefits of this harvest, we must represent our people by being there today."

"As long as I don't need to be there," Rodney said relieved. "That Smeeden guy is bizarre."

Teyla raised one eyebrow. "I know he has made errors in judgment but since that time he has tried to make amends with the people of Atlantis. I have always found him to be quite pleasant."

"Of course you have," John said. "The guy has the hots for you. He's hoping you'll be _more than a little_ pleasant back."

"Really," Teyla asked playfully as she smiled at John. "Do you think it would be beneficial to Atlantis if I were _very_ pleasant back?"

Rodney chuckled. "Taking one for the team, huh? Well, you're not with Kanaan anymore so it's not like there's anyone who'd be jealous if you were _more pleasant_."

John didn't comment but his eyes narrowed and his hand slid possessively to caress Teyla's upper thigh under the table. Teyla took another bite of her muffin with one hand then casually slipped her other hand onto _John's _thigh and moved it closer to his waist causing John's breath to hitch.

Ronon gave an obvious cough even though he couldn't actually see what was going on. Jennifer's eyes opened wider since she _could_ see what their hands were doing. Rodney remained oblivious, shoveling the last of his food into his mouth. Teyla and John's hands continued their shenanigans until they saw Lorne approach the table.

"Everyone's all set, Colonel, as soon as you're ready to go," he said when he reached the group.

"Good," John cleared his throat and scratched his head with the hand that had been roaming over Teyla. "We should be ready in about ten or fifteen minutes. Teyla?"

He looked at her to confirm that prediction. "Yes," Teyla replied. "We will be ready."

"I don't imagine we'll be much later than twelve hundred hours. Will Armstrong be gone by then? I'd really _hate _to miss his send off." John's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Lorne tried to stifle his laugh. "No, Sir, Colonel Armstrong is going with the weekly status report which is scheduled for fifteen hundred. I think some of the men have a party slated for sixteen hundred."

"Really?" McKay blurted. "Where? I might just have to come."

John just shook his head. "There's no party McKay, he was just joking."

Lorne gave a half smile and commented, "Maybe." He looked back at the Colonel. "If you hang out long enough on Menaria, you could possibly avoid seeing Armstrong leave."

John's mouth twisted. "Hmmm, Armstrong or Smeeden? That's a tough decision. Can I have a third choice?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir, sorry. Right now I've gotta check a few more things before you leave. I'll meet you at the gate in a few minutes." Lorne nodded at the group and moved away.

John and Teyla took a last few bites and started to clean up. John rose and pulled Teyla's chair out while she did the same. His hand rested briefly on her shoulder and she turned to flash a smile at him. He grinned back at her then reached for his tray.

"I'll take your trays, just leave 'em," Ronon offered. "I've got some time before I leave. Remember I'm heading off-world today too."

John's hand moved to Teyla's back in guidance as he responded, "Thanks, Chewie."

Ronon and Jennifer both wore knowing smiles as John ushered Teyla away. Rodney finally looked up as they left and called, "Have fun, kids!"

Jennifer and Ronon glanced at each other at Rodney's complete ignorance of the situation and burst out laughing. Rodney looked up again and demanded, "What? What's so funny? Did I just miss something?"

Jennifer just patted his hand. "Yes, Rodney, you did."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you again, Minister Smeeden for your gracious hospitality. The Lanteans and Athosians look forward to our continued alliance and friendship with the people of Menaria," Teyla expressed as she and John moved away from the banquet they had just enjoyed.

"As do I, Teyla," Smeeden returned as he held onto her hand a tad longer than was traditional. "I hope we can always remain allies."

"There's no reason that we can't," Sheppard put in as he moved closer to Teyla. "As long as both parties are willing to assist each other and not try and gain outside benefits that could potentially harm the other."

John's words were not lost on the man and his past connection to Kolya. Teyla gave a slight warning glare to John then excused herself.

"I wish to thank Councilor Pitonis and his wife, Seila, for allowing our people to stay in their home while they are here."

She sashayed across the room and John noticed the minister watching Teyla a little too closely. Although he had to admit observing Teyla walk away was quite a pleasurable experience.

"Colonel Sheppard," Smeeden said quietly. "Is it true, I heard that Teyla is no longer involved with her child's father?"

John wanted to growl at the man but he found the strength to control himself. "They haven't really been _involved_ in quite a while."

"Really?" Smeeden's tone was slick and oily and John wanted to put a halt to the man's interest in Teyla immediately.

"She's in another, more _committed _relationship now." John almost laughed at the disappointment that spread across the man's face. He didn't care though; he simply nodded at him then joined Teyla in saying goodbye to the councilor and his wife.

He had barely spoken a word when screaming and yelling came floating in through the open window. The adults all quickly moved to the door, John leading the way. His eyes swiftly scanned the area for the cause of the disruption. The commotion seemed to be coming from the direction of the river at the bottom of the slight incline.

He picked up the pace as he noticed several people being pulled out of the water and the closer he got he realized they were just kids. He sprinted even faster, screams edging him on. When he reached the river he saw that one boy, who was probably around twelve, was frantically trying to get back in the water, yelling. John grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the rapidly rushing river.

"Let go!" the boy screamed as he yanked for John to release his arm. "The rocks shifted and my brother's trapped out there." Tears streamed down the panicked face but John's eyes moved rapidly to find a small body bobbing up and down on the other side of the river but not moving any further downstream. His own eyes grew frantic as he realized the child would drown if not pulled out immediately.

He dropped his P-90 and shed his vest and sidearm in seconds then moved upstream a few yards before he plunged into the icy water. The current immediately grabbed him and tried to take him downstream but John was able to move to the other side before he was dragged past the boy by the powerful water. Luckily the river was not extremely deep and his feet found purchase as he pulled his way along the rocks to reach the child.

Just as he got near, he heard a blood curdling scream from shore and saw Seila despondent, being held up by Councilor Pitonis. It must be the younger son they had been talking about earlier. Which made the frantic boy on the shore their oldest.

He heard his comm start buzzing and Teyla's "Colonel Sheppard?" rang in his ear. He was too busy trying to keep from being dragged under to answer her at the moment though. When he finally reached the boy he was almost afraid of what he'd find. He lifted the bobbing body and held his head out of the water. The eyes were closed and the body was limp and his breath caught in his chest thinking he was too late.

But at his firm hold, the boy jerked and started coughing, water bubbling past his lips. John figured his relieved sigh must surely be heard on shore.

The boy's eyes opened and he started struggling until John moved in and said in his ear, "It's okay. I've got you. I'm not gonna let you go, I promise. Calm down!"

The child seemed to realize there was an adult now with him and he relaxed slightly. John shifted the child and now tapped his comm to answer Teyla's frantic pleas that had not abated.

"John? Please, can you hear me? What is his condition?"

"He's alive," he assured her. "Give me a minute to assess the situation and I'll get back to you."

John took inventory of the area and noted the child was next to a large pile of rocks and his left arm was trapped between several, right up to his elbow. John was standing in water almost up to his shoulders and the boy was floating on top of that level. The boy's face showed that he was terrified, tears streaming down the already wet surface. He couldn't have been much more than six or seven.

"What's your name?" John said close to his ear, the rushing water stealing away any sound further away than that.

The child looked up at him and choked out, "Keston."

John adjusted his position so the rushing water was hitting _his_ back first, minimizing the boy being pulled away from him. He wrapped his arms more firmly around the boy allowing Keston's head to rest on his shoulder making it easier to hear as their heads were now right next to each other.

"I'm John. I'm going to help you out of here but you need to do everything I say. Are you okay with that?"

Keston's head nodded slightly. John asked the boy a few questions about the pain in his arm and if he could wiggle those fingers.

"I take it your Dad is Councilor Pitonis?"

Keston's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"I was talking to your parents earlier today and they told me they had a son about your age. Plus, I can see both your Mom and Dad on the shore and they look pretty worried."

Keston tried to move so he could see but John stopped him. "No, no, stay where you are. If you move too much my feet might slip and then I wouldn't be able to hold onto you as tight."

John knew he wasn't really stretching the truth there. His boots had a good grip on the soil, anchored down by what he assumed were rocks. But he was still struggling to stay upright with the strength of the water constantly driving against his back.

He turned his head slightly and could see the adults on shore. Councilor Pitonis and Seila were huddled together with their older boy between them, now wrapped in a blanket. Smeeden, the slime bag, was standing behind a worried looking Teyla, his hand patting her shoulder.

"Teyla, this is Sheppard. Can you still hear me?"

"Yes, John." The relief was evident in her voice. "What is the situation? And what can we do to assist you?"

He wanted to say she could flatten Smeeden so his hand was no longer touching her shoulder but he knew she meant the situation he was in.

"Well, you can tell the councilor and his wife that Keston is okay but his arm is wedged pretty tight in between a few rocks. I don't even dare try and pull it out. I don't know what kind of damage I could do. He's got some pain where the rocks are around his arm but he says he can wiggle his fingers so I don't think the arm is completely trapped."

"John, Councilor Pitonis informed me that ever since the earthquake several weeks ago, the rocks and debris in the river have been shifting quite frequently. He warned that you should be aware of that as it may happen again."

"Thanks, Teyla. Listen I need you to go back to Atlantis and get a half dozen Combat Engineers out here to figure out how best to move these rocks without burying me or Keston even further."

John looked up at the bank of rocks that rose at least another ten or twelve feet above him on the left. But that wasn't the worst of their problems. They were submerged here in extremely cold water. They were fine for now but too long in here and you could be talking hypothermia.

He thought for a few minutes then finally said, "Teyla, I need you to find something like a rubber raincoat so I can try and keep Keston a little warmer. If you get it big enough and it has a drawstring on the bottom, I may be able to cover him almost completely. It'll work almost like a wet suit where the water inside the coat warms up to his body temperature and insulates him from the colder water outside."

"Understood, John. Someone has run off to try and find something like that. But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Teyla. I'll be fine," he assured her.

"I _do_ worry about you, John." Teyla's voice came back softer this time. "How will you stay warm?"

John just chuckled as his eyes strayed to shore. "I'll just think about you … and me … and last night." John's voice turned low and throaty at his last words.

Teyla's came back strange and almost strangled. "John, I put you on the walkie-talkie so the others could hear what you were saying."

"Oh!" John choked out and looked toward shore. Teyla's hand was pressed to her forehead, the councilor and his wife were still huddled together but were now looking at Teyla, not out at the water. And Smeeden, John was happy to see, had dropped his hand and taken a few steps back away from Teyla.

John cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, … okay, sorry. Uh, … don't worry, Teyla, I'll be fine. You need to get back to Atlantis and get those Combat Engineers."

When Teyla hesitated, John warned, "Teyla, you need to go! I promise I'll let _you_ warm me up when I get out of here."

Teyla reluctantly agreed. John grinned. _Let Smeeden chew on that_!

"Okay, John, I am leaving now. I will give the radio to Councilor Pitonis so you can communicate with him if you need to. I will be back shortly."

"No, Teyla!" John ordered. "Just send the engineers. I promised I'd have lunch with T.J. today. I need you to let him know why I'm not there so he doesn't start worrying. You know he's been a little apprehensive lately."

Again Teyla was reluctant but she agreed and said she would be waiting with a blanket when he got back to Atlantis. John sighed knowing T.J. still might freak out anyway. He'd spent six months on Earth recovering from his injury and the boy had only visited two short times. The rest of the time they had been apart. And now, even though they'd spent a week on Earth together and John had returned to Atlantis and spent the last few nights in Teyla's quarters, John knew T.J. still had his fears.

"Who's T.J.?" the tiny voice next to his ear startled him as Keston had been quiet for a few minutes.

"He's a little, two year old boy back in Atlantis," John answered factually.

"Is he yours?" Keston asked innocently.

John took a deep breath and braced his feet more firmly in the water. This question was a little tougher but when John remembered T.J. snuggled up trustingly in his arms and calling him 'Daddy', he said, "Yes, he's my little boy."

He then thought of the people waiting nervously on shore for help for _their _little boy. "Would you like to talk to your parents? I've got them on the radio."

The boy's head bobbed up and down vigorously. John got a better grip with one hand while his other moved his earpiece the half inch to Keston's ear.

"Go ahead, say something. They should be able to hear you."

"Mom, Dad," the boy began, "are you there?"

"Yes!" they cried loud enough for John to hear them, too. "Sweetheart, are you all right? We're going to get you out, okay? You just need to be patient."

"I know, Mom," Keston said bravely though his voice trembled slightly. "Don't worry. John's holding me tight and he promised he wouldn't let go. I'm just really cold."

"I know," his Dad's voice came through now. "We've got the jacket Colonel Sheppard, … uh… John told us to get. Hopefully it will help. We love you very much, son. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can do it safely. Now let John have the communicator so I can let him know."

Keston looked up and said, "My Dad needs to talk to you."

John moved the radio back to his own ear and said, "This is Sheppard."

"Colonel, we're sending down the rain jacket on a line from above. We don't dare send anyone over the rocks in case it makes them move to an even worse position."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," John responded, eyeing the huge pile of rocks again. He saw something dark slowly descending and figured it must be the coat.

"Colonel," Pitonis came through again," My wife and I want to thank you for what you have done."

"I haven't _done_ anything, yet. You can thank me when we get your son out of here."

"Teyla said you were a modest man," Seila said through John's earpiece. "I see she was not exaggerating. You have already saved our son from drowning and are risking your own life to save his. We owe you everything."

John didn't respond to them as the jacket was hanging right above him now. He pulled it off the hook and started talking to Keston as he attempted to get the child in it.

"Okay, Pal, I need to loosen my grip on you for a minute while I try and get this on you. Don't be afraid. I promise I will _not_ let you go."

The boy did panic a bit but John quickly slid his free arm into one sleeve and managed to fasten the coat and pull the drawstring. The coat they had found was huge and Keston fit inside it with room to spare. But John was concerned because with his left arm stuck in the rock he couldn't get the coat fastened all the way and fresh, cold water kept swirling in around the boy's neck, chest and shoulders.

"I'm gonna try and cut this coat a bit, Pal, to see if we can't get it more firmly around you. But I need both hands to do it so I need you to reach up with your free hand and grab my shirt and hold on tight."

John could tell the boy was petrified but he did as he was told. Then John was able to slide his knife out of his back holster and start making slits in the coat. When he was done, he carefully slid his knife back in and slipped the now opened sleeve around the boy's trapped arm. He took some of the extra strips he'd sliced and tied them so the coat stayed closed and there were very little openings for water to infiltrate.

"Once your body warms the water inside, it should help to keep _you _a little warmer."

The boy looked up at him and asked, "Where's _your_ coat? How will you stay warm?"

John smiled gently at the child. He kind of reminded him of T.J., well maybe T.J. in a few years. But the soft, dark curls and brown eyes and especially the trusting expression in those eyes that looked like chocolate Tootsie Roll Pops definitely were similar to Torren's.

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough guy," John asserted. "So you want to tell me what happened to get you into this predicament?"

John knew it could be a while before they got out of this and he needed to keep this kid's mind busy. The boy turned his head slightly and said, "Me and Palik were playing ball with some of his friends in the field. Palik was supposed to be watching me because my mother and father were in some meeting or something with important people."

Keston's eyes widened. "You said _you_ were with them. Are you the important people?"

John chuckled. "Nah, I was just there _protecting_ the important people. See, that's what I do. I protect people."

"Like you're protecting me right now? Is that why you came into the cold water?"

"Mm hmm, it's my job," John answered. "Palik, is that your older brother?"

"Yeah," Keston replied. "He does not always want to watch me. He'd rather play with his friends, especially since I don't always listen to him too good."

"You know what," John said like he had a secret to tell. "I have an older brother, too. His name is Dave. And when we were younger, my Mom and Dad would sometimes tell him to watch me. But he didn't always like it either. You know why?"

"Why?" Keston breathed out curiously.

"Because I didn't listen to him very well, either. I didn't listen to a lot of people back then. And you know, it used to get me into all sorts of trouble."

"Really?" Keston's eyes were wide and almost excited, like he'd found a kindred soul. "What kind of trouble?"

"Well, one time," John started, "we were camping in the woods with our parents and they'd told us to stay nearby so we could see the fire but I didn't."

"What'd you do?"

"I went off into the woods looking for moose and bears."

"What are moose and bears?"

"They're both animals. Moose are really big, four-legged animals with huge antlers. They're pretty tame though and only eat vegetation. But bears can walk on their hind legs like us and they'll eat any kind of meat they can get their hands on."

"Like little boy meat?" Keston asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, but bears only live on my planet and that's really far from here."

"So what happened when you went into the woods?" Keston prompted.

"Well, my brother, Dave, came after me. He was always trying to talk me out of all the fun stuff. Well, I thought it was fun stuff but then I got lost. I thought it would be a good idea to climb a really tall tree to find our way back."

"That wasn't a good idea?" Keston asked like he thought for sure it was.

"Nope," John confirmed. "Because I fell and broke my arm. I had a bunch of other cuts and bruises, too. But the cast on my broken arm messed up my whole summer vacation. I couldn't play any games or sports or even go swimming."

Keston giggled. "You can go swimming now. You're already in the water."

"True," John chuckled. "But then I'd have to let you go. I don't think I'll do that. I'd rather find out how you managed to be floating around here with your arm stuck in a rock."

Keston looked a little guilty. "Kind of like you when you didn't listen to your brother, I didn't listen to Palik. I started climbing on the rocks even though he told me not to. So he and his friends all climbed on the rocks to come and get me. But the rocks all started moving and sliding toward the water and my arm got stuck and I couldn't move anymore."

"And that's how you got here and then how I got here," John interrupted. He didn't want the child to dwell on how he'd felt being pulled under the current before he'd gotten to him.

"So I guess _sometimes_ these older brothers are right when they tell us not to do stuff, huh?"

"Maybe," Keston said grudgingly. "Does your brother still tell you to do stuff?"

John smiled. "Yeah, he does. But he lives really far away on another planet in a completely different galaxy. I don't see him that much anymore."

"That's too bad," Keston said sadly. "When was the last time you saw him?"

John chuckled. "It was actually only last week. But then I was back on my home planet because I'd gotten hurt pretty bad and needed to get better."

Keston's eyes went wide. "Did you get hurt cause you didn't listen?"

"No, I was doing my job."

"So you were protecting people," Keston stated.

John thought back to the three pain-in-the-ass reporters that had caused his accident and hadn't really deserved to be protected. But his response was, "Yes, I was protecting people. I guess I didn't protect myself very well, did I? I ended up spending half a year in a hospital trying to get better."

"Wow, that's a long time. Was your little boy with you?"

John sadly shook his head.

"Didn't you miss him?"

"I did. I missed him very much. I especially missed reading and telling him stories at bedtime. I would record them and send them to him but it wasn't the same as holding him in my lap to do it."

"What kind of stories? Could you tell me one? Maybe one about those bears."

A grin lit up John's face. "Sure, I can tell you one. This one's T.J.'s favorite. Once upon a time, there were three bears who lived in a little cottage in the woods…"

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoox

"Teyla's IDC," Chuck announced as the wormhole engaged.

"See, Colonel Sheppard made it back in plenty of time to see you off, Colonel," Lorne commented to Armstrong as they walked down the stairs toward the gate. The event horizon rippled and Teyla walked through alone. She was slightly out of breath and her eyes were anxious.

"Teyla, what's up? Where's Colonel Sheppard?"

"Major," Teyla breathed out quickly. "We are in need of a half dozen Combat Engineers. There was an accident just as we were about to leave."

Lorne's eyes showed his alarm as he radioed for the Combat Engineers to gear up but Armstrong was the first to speak to Teyla.

"See, this is _exactly_ why the Military CO shouldn't be going off-world. He hasn't even been back a handful of days. It's a good thing I hadn't left yet. Who knows how long I'll need to stay."

Lorne's eyes darted to him in what Teyla thought almost looked like horror. She would have laughed if the situation were not so critical.

"Colonel Sheppard is not the one who is injured. It is a young Menarian boy."

Armstrong started to lift his arm in a question but Lorne cut him off. He didn't really care though. The man still outranked him but he wasn't his direct CO anymore.

"Tell me what happened, Teyla."

Teyla gave a brief description of how the boy had been injured.

"So where is Colonel Sheppard?" Armstrong questioned suspiciously.

"He is currently in the river keeping the boy's head above water so he does not drown. But we must hurry. The water is quite frigid and extremely swift flowing. It will be difficult for the Colonel to endure very long under those circumstances."

"I'll get right on it," Lorne promised and moved away to radio for some extra muscle to help if needed.

Teyla started to move away but Armstrong stepped in front of her. "What the hell was Sheppard thinking jumping into a raging river to save this kid? Weren't there any Menarians around to do it?"

Teyla's eyes flashed back at him. "Yes, but at first only a few and Colonel Sheppard apparently did not feel he could wait around for a committee to decide who would go in. He saw the child in trouble and did what was necessary. It is a good thing he did as otherwise the child would most likely be dead right now."

Woolsey came rushing down the stairs and walked quickly over to Teyla. "Fill me in on what happened, Teyla."

Teyla did and when she mentioned the boy was the son of Councilor Pitonis, Armstrong snorted.

"So that's why Sheppard turned superhero; to get in good with the councilor."

Teyla shook her head in exasperation. "Colonel Sheppard was unaware of the identity of the child until _after _he reached the boy and questioned him. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to contact Dr. Keller. I think the services of a medical doctor will most likely be needed once they are able to free the boy. Mr. Woolsey?"

"Yes, yes, I quite agree," Woolsey said as he waved her away. Woolsey wrung his hands nervously while Armstrong looked disgusted.

Within fifteen minutes the Combat Engineers, medical team and two Marine units led by Major Teldy made their way back through the gate. Lorne really wished he could be going but Teldy had more experience in rescue efforts dealing with natural disasters.

Plus, if he was gone, who would make sure Armstrong really left in three and a half hours like he was supposed to. Who knew how long this rescue would take. And Colonel Sheppard would be more than a little ticked if Armstrong didn't leave when he was scheduled to .

He thought of the Colonel standing in the icy, cold water trying to keep this boy's head above the surface. He'd seen the raging river on Menaria; it wasn't much deeper than your shoulders but it was extremely powerful. Trying to stay balanced in that would be no easy task.

He remembered Colonel Sheppard asking for a third choice over the Smeeden versus Armstrong debate. Lorne was pretty sure the Colonel didn't have something like this in mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"And then it took them an hour to figure out how to get me down," John finished regaling Keston with another tale from his childhood.

"And you never told them how you got up on the roof?" the boy asked, his eyes filled with laughter but he'd noticed they'd also begun to droop a bit. It had been almost two hours since he'd jumped in this river to save the boy. He wasn't sure he was going to make it much longer. He was surprised that he barely felt how cold the water was anymore but he was pretty sure his entire body had gone numb.

He hadn't been able to move his hands for at least a half hour. He was just glad they'd had a tight hold on the boy before they stopped working. And he knew his back was going to be riddled with black and blues tomorrow. The earthquake had not only loosened up many rocks but large tree limbs and other debris that had come barreling down the river with the rapid water flow. Unfortunately much of it had managed to hit him as it passed down stream. He was just glad he'd been able to keep it from hitting Keston or knocking him off his feet; although he'd definitely had a few close calls.

The Combat Engineers and slew of Marines continued working to clear the rocks near them safely. Teldy and Keller had kept checking on him and the boy's parents had talked to Keston a few times as well. That is until John's hands had refused to move enough to transfer his earpiece to Keston. Then he'd just made up some excuse about his needing to finish his stories to the kid first. He didn't need Keller flipping out over his condition, especially as several people had made offers to relieve him.

But he'd gotten a nice, little rapport going with the kid and the one time he'd even mentioned having someone come take his place, the boy had started to panic. And he could certainly handle the water if Keston could. He was hoping the raincoat was working to insulate the boy at least a little bit.

John could see that the workers had now successfully removed most of the rocks on top of the one that held Keston's arm

"They say they're pretty close now, Colonel," Ann Teldy's voice crackled in his ear. "Just hold on a bit longer."

"I can see that, Major. I've got nothing more pressing on my agenda so I think I'll just hang out here until they're done. Keston's gonna keep me company, right, Pal?"

The boy got out a yes in between his chattering teeth. John's teeth had been chattering so hard, also, he'd actually bitten his tongue a few times. He looked up to see Captain Harris and Lieutenant McCarthy on the rocks next to them.

"How you holding up, Colonel?" McCarthy asked, his eyes filled with concern when he got a good look at his CO.

"I'm f..fine," Sheppard stuttered.

McCarthy looked worried again then tapped his comm. "Dr. Keller, just so you know, Colonel Sheppard's skin is very pale and his lips are blue."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Keller answered. "We'll have things ready here; just get them out of there."

As McCarthy responded, "Yes, Ma'am," Sheppard snarled, "Tattletale."

He was about to say more but Harris had put a crowbar in between the two offending rocks and pushed. John wasn't expecting the rocks to loosen enough with just that so when Keston's arm slid out, he wasn't prepared and he and the boy were swept away with the powerful current.

John kept a tight hold on the child wrapped in his arms but he knew his strength had been sapped by his time in the frigid river. He was pulled under a few times but always managed to get his head and Keston's back up again. He knew he needed to get to the shore though and wondered how he could manage that.

Then suddenly hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and he was slowly pulled backwards. More hands found their way to him and the boy. He felt his fingers pried off the boy's raincoat and realized they were now on solid land and a large group of people surrounded them.

Councilor Pitonis and Seila were kneeling at their son's head as Keller and her team stripped the coat off him, covered him with blankets and carefully lifted him onto a stretcher.

John felt something cover him and realized one of the med team had wrapped a blanket around him as well and was trying to take his vital signs. He shrugged them off and tried to sit up. It was harder than he thought. Again, hands reached out and helped him. He finally got into a sitting position and saw Lieutenant McCarthy sitting next to him, soaking wet, also wrapped in a blanket.

Wait, he'd just seen McCarthy dry and on the rocks. "How'd …you … get … wet?" Sheppard stammered.

McCarthy grinned at him. "When Harris loosened the rocks, you and the boy just disappeared under the water, taken by the current. I figured after a few hours in the freezing cold water, you might not have quite enough strength to pull both of you out while keeping hold of the boy. So I jumped in and managed to grab you before you got too far downstream. Luckily, you kept hold of the boy."

Sheppard had a lot of things he wanted to say but, "Th …thanks," was all that came out. He turned his head and saw Keller and her team hooking an IV up to Keston's uninjured arm while a splint was added to the one that had been hurt.

"If it's okay with you," Jennifer was addressing Keston's parents, "I'd like to take him back to Atlantis and put him under the scanner. I think his arm might need surgery to reset it."

They both nodded vigorously, knowing the Ancient medical equipment was far superior to anything their doctors used. As a few Marines hefted the stretcher and moved toward the gate, Keller looked at Sheppard and ordered, "Get him on a stretcher and follow along."

She turned and gave her attention back to the boy and the million questions his parents bombarded her with.

Two of the medical staff walked toward Sheppard with a stretcher between them. They were just motioning for Rivers and Minelli to get the Colonel on it when Sheppard shook them off with a killer glare.

"I can w …walk!" he insisted and he tried to stand up. He looked at McCarthy and the two Marines and ordered disgustedly, "Just give me a hand up."

They hurriedly lifted him to standing then held on tight when his problem knee promptly buckled under him.

"What?" he snapped crankily when they stared at him with concern. "I'm f…f..ine."

But he continued to accept the help as they slowly inched in the direction of the gate. Once they began moving though, his legs started to get some feeling back in them. He wasn't really sure that was a good thing though because now the muscles were beginning to hurt like hell from all the strain of the last two hours.

By the time they got to the gate he was nearly walking on his own although the Marines hovered within catching distance, just in case. McCarthy especially; He'd only been in the river for about a minute or so and he was freezing. He couldn't imagine how Colonel Sheppard had lasted two hours.

When he'd come to Atlantis seven months ago he'd been disappointed when he'd first met Colonel Sheppard. The skinny Air Force pilot with the untamable hair seemed like a far cry from the legend he'd heard so much about. But during a bout of sparring, Sheppard had kicked his ass and handed it to him on a platter. He'd been humiliated but intrigued with how someone with Sheppard's physique and age could best a fully trained Marine who was substantially larger and younger.

But then the Colonel had been seriously injured and sent back to Earth and McCarthy had missed the opportunity to see the man in action first hand. Until today that is. Sheppard had only returned a few days ago, six months earlier than diagnosed, a minor miracle in itself. And McCarthy had seen the man remain steadfast and strong while battling the rapid current and freezing temperatures of the water. And he'd done all this while keeping the boy's mind occupied with stories.

McCarthy chuckled when he thought of some of the shenanigans he told the boy he'd done when he was younger. He'd obviously been quite a daredevil. But then that rough and tough military man had interspersed some fairy tales in between his personal stories. He wasn't sure if Sheppard realized his comm channel was being kept open and that all the medical and military personnel were tuning in.

After the last six months of hearing stories about the man, he thought maybe he wouldn't care if people heard him telling fairy tales. He did it all the time with Torren. Apparently Sheppard was very attached to Teyla's son. McCarthy admitted the kid was cute but he'd never really had the opportunity to see them interact together. A few of the other Marines had thought Sheppard was the boy's father when they'd first seen them together, that's how close the bond was.

But he'd only seen the Colonel entering the mess hall once, last night with the child while he was leaving. The boy had been riding piggy back but McCarthy hadn't thought that unusual as Ronon and Lorne frequently carried the kid that way, too. Now that Sheppard was back he figured he'd get that glimpse of the 'good-with-kids' guy. Although, actually he'd already seen it today with the councilor's boy.

He looked the foot and a half to his left and saw that Colonel Sheppard seemed a bit sturdier on his feet now that they'd been walking for a few minutes. That alone amazed him. He didn't know how the man was moving at all.

The gate rose up before them and he could see Sheppard give a sigh of relief. The sigh quickly turned into a shudder and McCarthy noticed the blanket on the Colonel's shoulders was now soaking wet and dripping with water. A few more steps though and they'd be at the gate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck announced. "It's Major Teldy's IDC, Sir."

"Lower the shield," Lorne instructed and he walked toward the stairs as Armstrong dogged his steps. He sure was getting tired of this man. And it was a very difficult situation. The man had been his direct CO for quite a few months and he'd had to follow his orders explicitly. But now Colonel Sheppard was back in charge and Lorne could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Just a little over an hour to go until the man would be a galaxy away. And it wasn't soon enough.

Teyla met them at the bottom of the stairs, her arms filled with blankest. A few other medical personnel appeared knowing Dr. Keller would most likely be bringing back a patient. Lorne looked at the blankets with a raised eyebrow.

Teyla grinned, "I promised Colonel Sheppard I would be waiting with a blanket." Her face fell slightly. "I am hoping that is all he requires. The water was quite cold and it has now been over two hours since the accident happened."

"Don't worry," Armstrong put in, "I won't go anywhere I until I know Colonel Sheppard is able to perform his duties."

Lorne tried not to let the panic he was feeling show on his face. He sent up a silent prayer that Sheppard would be fine. And he knew Teyla was far more worried about Colonel's Sheppard's physical condition than his ability to perform his duties. But Armstrong had such a different set of priorities.

The event horizon rippled and several people bustled through the gate carrying a stretcher. Jennifer was immediately behind them and ordered the stretcher to be put on the waiting gurney and hurried to the infirmary. Mr. Woolsey came hustling down the stairs as Councilor Pitonis and his wife entered Atlantis and greeted them.

"Councilor Pitonis, Seila, it is lovely to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances. Please know my people are at your disposal and you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

Pitonis inclined his head. "Thank you Mr. Woolsey, Seila and I appreciate the offer and your hospitality but for right now we would like to be with our son in your medical facility."

"Of course, of course," Woolsey agreed and signaled for an airman to escort the couple to the infirmary.

Teyla stopped Jennifer as she was walking out of the gate room. "Jennifer, where is Colonel Sheppard? Is he unharmed?"

Jennifer paused and said, "He was just a few minutes behind us and he was moving under his own steam, for the most part. I have to go but when they get through, make sure he actually _gets_ to the infirmary."

"I will do that." Teyla sighed in relief at Jennifer's assurances. But her relief turned to worry as the minutes ticked by and no sign of John. Major Teldy was standing with her arm in the event horizon holding it open and Teyla finally dared ask her where they were. Teldy was just about to radio them herself when John stumbled through the gate, flanked by Rivers and Minelli.

Lieutenant McCarthy was behind him and Dusty Mehra finished up the line and announced, "That's it. We're all through."

Teyla rushed over to John as the wormhole disengaged and searched his face. He was saturated from his hair down to his boots and she could see his teeth chattering in between his blue lips.

"Colonel," she said, controlling her emotions as best she could, especially with Armstrong standing right behind her. "You look like you are in need of one of these."

"Yeah," he mumbled and gave a barely perceptible nod.

Teyla indicated for Rivers to remove his wet blanket and she handed one of the dry ones to McCarthy then wrapped the two she had left around John's shoulders.

She started to guide him out of the gate room saying, "We need to get you to the infirmary to have you examined," but Armstrong blocked their path.

"If you're not feeling too well, Colonel, I can postpone my trip back for a few more days."

Sheppard almost laughed at the faces of horror Lorne was making behind Armstrong's back as he shook his head vigorously. He probably would have if he thought his face muscles weren't permanently frozen in place.

He threw out his pat, "I'm fine," and allowed Teyla to walk him out of the gate room to the infirmary. "I r ...r...really just n...need a …hot shower," he tried to convince Teyla but she would have none of it.

Marie immediately rushed over to him as he came in and moved him toward one of the Ancient scanners.

"Dr. Keller is busy prepping the boy for surgery so lucky you, get to deal with me."

"But he'll b…be okay, right?" John asked nervously.

Marie nodded. "His temp's a little lower than normal but she says it's a miracle he's not suffering from hypothermia. Apparently the little raincoat device thing you put on him to work as an insulator helped immensely."

John managed to get himself on the scanner bed and shoo Teyla away for a few minutes. Marie's eyes darkened when she saw the Colonel's body temperature.

"Your body temp is _significantly_ lower than it should be."

John attempted to sit up and managed after a few seconds. "Nothing a nice hot sh…shower won't fix. I plan on going and s…staying in one for about an …hour."

"Colonel, I don't think Dr. Keller would want you leaving the infirmary in your condition."

"Listen, Marie," he reasoned, "I appreciate the c…concern but you don't have anything here that will warm m…me up faster than a hot shower and warm, dry clothes. All of which I h…have in my quarters. And I'm guessing Keller could p…probably use you in surgery right about now."

Marie looked conflicted. "Okay, you're right. I _am_ needed in surgery. But you have to _promise_ me you'll go straight to your quarters for a warm shower and dry clothes."

"Absolutely, I'm on my w…way."

He didn't wait for her to change her mind; he just walked as fast as his frozen limbs could carry him. He reached his quarters quick enough and went straight to the bathroom, the blanket slipping off his shoulders as he moved past the bed. He somehow managed to get the hot water running but when he closed the lid on the toilet and sat down to remove his boots, he realized there was no way his fingers could actually untie them.

With the immediate danger past, his adrenaline rush had gone away as well. All of a sudden he really started to feel the cold of the wet clothes plastered to his saturated skin. His body started shaking uncontrollably and he leaned down so his chest was touching his knees to try and keep some warmth in him.

_This is not good!_ He looked at the shower door with the steam starting to rise inside and seriously considered just climbing inside, clothes, boots and all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo

Teyla sighed again as she briskly walked down the corridor to John's quarters. She could not believe he had escaped from the infirmary quite so rapidly. She thought it must be his best time yet. She waved her hand over his door controls, hoping he had neglected to lock it. Luck was with her, he had.

She walked into the room and scanned it as she heard the door close behind her. She noted the blanket on the floor by the bed, saw the bathroom door open and heard the water running. _Good, he at least did what he said he would. _

But her senses told her something was not right. She could feel the numbness permeating John's entire being. Teyla moved to look in, just to check on him. The sight that greeted her sent alarms racing through her and her running to his side. John was sitting hunched over trembling violently, completely unaware that she was even here.

"John, why are you not in the shower?"

Her voice penetrated his senses and he raised his head. He moved to show her his shaky hands and mumbled, "Can't … get … off."

Teyla then realized he meant his boots and clothing. She quickly started working on the boot laces; no easy task as they were waterlogged. She finally managed to tug his boots and socks off then started working on the buttons on his shirt.

The pants were difficult also as he needed to stand to get then down his legs and then sit again to remove them from his feet. The dampness did not make the job any easier. She opened the shower stall door and gently pushed him in that direction.

She cleaned up his wet clothing then checked on him again. He was merely leaning against the wall as the hot water sprayed over him. Parts of him were covered with little bits of mud and debris and Teyla knew he would be unable to properly clean himself in his condition.

She swiftly stripped off her own clothes and climbed in behind him. John's quivering frame never even acknowledged her presence.

"John, we need to get you warm and your circulation fully moving again."

She moved her hands to his back and started rubbing circles, causing warm friction wherever she touched. John finally seemed to realize she was there and breathed out softly, "Just … really … cold."

"I know, John. I will help warm you."

Before Teyla could reach for the soap, she found John's arms around her and she was pulled in close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started massaging him from his shoulders to his buttocks, anywhere her arms would reach. John simply held her tight, absorbing what warmth he could get from her skin touching his.

After a while his hands started roaming but Teyla knew it was not a sexual touch. His hands were still like ice and he was attempting to get feeling in them again. After a few more minutes of her stroking his skin, she figured it was time to get the dirt off him. She squirted some of the liquid soap into her hands and moved them together to start a lather.

John had leaned heavily against the wall again so she started on his back and moved down his legs and feet, soaping and rubbing.

"Turn around, John, I must clean your front as well."

He turned around slowly keeping the hot spray on his back and Teyla noticed his skin was beginning to turn pink again and his lips were not quite so blue. She soaped up his chest then moved to his feet to work her way up.

At his middle she noticed part of him was very stiff but she doubted this was from the cold. She stood up and noticed his mouth had curved into a small grin.

"I think you missed a spot, Teyla," he teased, his teeth chattering considerably less.

"Really?" Teyla said impishly back. "Then I suppose I must rectify that situation."

She squirted more soap into her hands and moved them to the ignored area.

John groaned, "Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I'm not sure my legs are gonna be able to hold me much longer. And I know I definitely don't have the strength to do what I'd like to do when there's a beautiful, naked woman in my shower with me."

Teyla agreed that he should probably rest so she quickly shampooed and rinsed his hair then wrapped a large towel around him.

"Go, get in bed, John. I will be there momentarily."

He complied without complaint and moments later Teyla crawled in next to him after pulling a few more blankets on top. She slid her body so she was on top of him, skin touching skin from her head to her toes. His arms skated around behind her and she could still feel his hands tremble a bit.

"Rest, John. The heat from my body should start raising your temperature back to normal."

His still chilly hands caressed her back from shoulders to legs and he commented, "There's definitely _something_ raising."

Teyla chuckled. "Yes, _that _I can feel quite prominently. But as you stated a few minutes ago, you are in no condition to follow through."

A small chuckle escaped his mouth as well but he didn't try to dispute the fact. After a few minutes Teyla felt his chest start to rise and fall in rhythm and knew he had fallen asleep. This pleased her as she knew his body must need it to recover from the shock it had received earlier.

She stayed right where she was though, knowing her body contact would do more for getting his body temperature back to normal than any amount of blankets.

She thought of Torren and knew he was worried about John as well. She had taken him for lunch earlier and explained that John was unable to make it because of work. But Torren had always been able to sense her moods and could feel her concern for John. The fear of having him gone for six months was still fresh in her son's mind. She knew it would take a while of John being back in Atlantis for Torren to truly relax again.

For now she enjoyed the sensation of John's lean muscles underneath her, knowing he was slowly warming and getting better. She attempted to send these good feelings to her son so he would not be worried and upset until she could get him to see for himself that John was still here and okay.

But for now, getting John warm was a higher priority. She moved her hands up and down his arms and sides a few more times then they slowed as her breathing joined John's in a rhythmic pattern.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jennifer walked down the hallway, slightly annoyed but not very surprised that she was on her way to check on her runaway patient. She'd spent forty-five minutes in surgery resetting Keston's arm. Luckily there didn't appear to be any nerve damage but the boy would still need some therapy once the bone healed. He was resting comfortably with his parents by his side so she was on a mission to check on her other patient.

Both he and Teyla were not responding to their comms and even though she knew it could mean one thing, she seriously doubted the Colonel was in shape for _that_. And it was her duty to make sure he was okay. She'd start with his quarters first as they were closer to the infirmary then she'd go to Teyla's if she needed to.

She approached the door and surprisingly found it unlocked. Two steps in had the door closing behind her and her quest over. There in the bed lay Colonel Sheppard and Teyla in what appeared to be a compromising position.

Her tiny squeak and, "Oh, God! Sorry!" melted into confusion as she realized neither one of them was actually moving. As she approached the bed though Teyla stirred and looked up at her friend in surprise.

"Jennifer?"

"Sorry, Teyla. But you and Colonel Sheppard weren't answering your comm and I needed to make sure that he was okay. Marie said his temp was pretty low. Looks like you found the quickest way to get it back up again, though."

Teyla's head was still resting on John's chest. "Yes, he had a very warm shower for a little while then I thought he should rest."

"Good idea," Jennifer complimented. "But I should probably give him a quick checkup just to make sure everything's okay."

Teyla looked somewhat embarrassed as she realized the position she and John were in and that they had absolutely nothing on. As she started to squirm a bit, John sighed and his eyes fluttered open.

His hands roamed up and down Teyla's back as he murmured, "Oh, definitely much warmer now."

One hand moved to the back of her head and pulled it down for a searing kiss. He moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and his other hand gripped her bottom and shifted her slightly.

Teyla attempted to withdraw but groaned herself when she felt his arousal between her legs at the apex of her femininity.

"John," she attempted breathlessly as his lips assaulted her neck. "Dr. Keller wishes to examine you to assure herself you sustained no permanent damage from your time in the frigid water."

"She can wait," John growled as he rolled to his side taking Teyla with him. His mouth plundered hers again as his hand gently squeezed her exposed breast.

A discreet cough and the words, "Colonel," had John freezing faster than the cold water had. His head whipped up and he saw Keller standing near the bed, though her head was turned slightly away in embarrassment.

"What the hell!" John bellowed as he pulled the blanket over Teyla a bit more. "Doc?"

"You and Teyla weren't answering your comm and it's my job to make sure you're okay," she defended. She pulled one of the blankets off the top of the bed and held it up. "Teyla, if you want to get dressed, I can examine the Colonel while you do that."

Teyla got up and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"What? _**I**_ can't get dressed?" John squeaked.

"No, Colonel, not until I check your skin tone and reflexes. And it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Teyla walked to John's dresser, pulled out a pair of boxers and threw them in his direction.

"Will this make you feel less shy?" Teyla asked saucily.

John just glared at her and watched her walk into the bathroom. Keller turned her back and ordered, "Put those on so I can check you out and you can go back to what you were doing."

John slid the shorts on and pointed out, "Yeah, except you just sent Teyla to get dressed." He put his feet on the floor and sighed, "I'm ready."

Jennifer started taking his blood pressure and answered, "But you like a challenge, don't you, Colonel? Think of it as unwrapping a present."

John just shook his head as Keller got busy with her usual poking and prodding. "Your temp is still not quite 98 degrees but your responses are all good so I'm satisfied for now. But if you start having any problems make sure you let me know right away."

Once dressed, Teyla had been standing back in the doorway of the bathroom and moved to pull out some clothes for John.

"You know your back looks like it's starting to bruise in quite a few places," Jennifer noted. "Did you get banged around on the rocks while you were in the river?"

John self-consciously pulled his pants on and answered, "Yeah, but I was also constantly hit by debris while I was holding the kid up."

Jennifer frowned. "The scan didn't show anything broken but there's always the possibility there's other damage we didn't catch."

She picked up the small bag she'd brought and instructed, "Keep an eye on him, Teyla. You know how he likes to shrug off any injuries that aren't blatantly apparent."

"I will do that Jennifer," Teyla promised much to John's chagrin. "Are there any other instructions?"

Jennifer started to shake her head no and walk toward the door when she stopped, turned and held up her hand. "I was supposed to tell you Lorne was looking for you. He was a little agitated. Something about Armstrong not leaving until he knew the Colonel would be able to perform his duties."

"Oh, crap!" John groaned and looked at the clock. It was almost fifteen hundred. He grabbed some socks and his hiking sneakers and threw them on quickly. "I gotta go and make sure this guy leaves."

"Colonel," Jennifer interrupted, "You should probably get some rest. You've been through quite an ordeal."

"And I _will_ get some rest, I promise," John said as he slipped into his long sleeve T and then his fleece. "But this guy will stay for another _week_ if I don't show him I'm fine now. And I'm pretty sure that will send Lorne right over the edge. So, you need to back me up on this one, Doc, unless you want to see Lorne discharged on a Section 8."

"Fine!" Keller sighed. "I'll let him know you're on your way."

"You want to join me?" John invited Teyla who nodded and the three of them strolled out of the room toward the gate.

xoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

"Major Lorne, This is Dr. Keller. Just wanted to let you know Colonel Sheppard is on his way to the gate room."

Loren heard these words over his comm and tried to minimize the sigh of relief he let out. "Is he okay, Doc?" he asked just to reassure himself that Armstrong had no basis for staying.

"He's fine. We'll be there in a minute."

Lorne looked at Armstrong as he stood near the gate, his two large duffel bags by his feet. Mr. Woolsey came down the stairs and asked, "Are you all set, Colonel? We're just about ready to send the status report."

Armstrong hesitated. "I may need to stay if I'm not sure Sheppard can perform his duties."

"I'm perfectly fine, Colonel," Sheppard promised as he, Teyla and Jennifer walked up to the gate platform. "There's no need for worry. Just came by to thank you again for all you've done. I really appreciate it."

Armstrong glanced at Keller who nodded. "He's just the same as always," she stated factually knowing 'same as always' meant somewhat injured but bluffing his way through it.

"Well, it was wonderful having a man of your caliber here on Atlantis, Colonel," Woolsey said and shook the man's hand.

Amelia leaned over the balcony and announced, "We're ready to dial, Sir."

Woolsey looked up and instructed, "Go ahead, Amelia."

Within seconds the chevrons started to glow and the event horizon appeared. Armstrong looked over the two dozen or so men who had shown up to say goodbye. Many he knew were simply here to make sure he actually left or Lorne had ordered them to. Lorne wasn't a bad soldier; he had a great capacity for doing as he was told. The problem was he was fiercely loyal to Sheppard. That was the problem with most of these soldiers; Sheppard had spoiled them for any other CO.

Except a few. He looked at the three men standing directly to his left, at sharp attention and giving him a respectful salute. Fredericks, Garvin and Timson; these three had been assigned here about four months ago and were untainted by the unorthodox methods of Sheppard. He'd personally taken an interest in them and trained them in _hi_s method of thinking. They were fiercely loyal to _**him.**_ And they had promised to remain so even after he left. He hoped that was the case.

He gave a salute to the soldiers who had come to see him off. He took one last look around knowing it was not the last time he'd be here. He'd dug and dug and tried to find Sheppard's weak link but the man was actually a very hard worker. He hated to admit it but Sheppard put in twice the effort he ever had. That didn't make him want to stop trying to find a way to get Sheppard replaced … by him.

Yes, he'd be back on Earth but that was just another place to look for the information that would bring him back to this plum position. As he walked through the rippling blue, he knew he'd be back. He wasn't finished yet.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We watch dis one?" Torren asked as he hopped over to John seated on the large couch in Teyla's quarters. John looked at the DVD cover and stifled a groan; Ice Age.

Teyla saw John shudder and knew he was still far from warm. "How about this one?" Teyla suggested and handed a disc to her son.

He showed it to John and asked hopefully, "Dis one, Daddy?"

John looked at the cover; Mary Poppins. "That's perfect, Pal," John grinned at the boy. When he called him Daddy, John knew it was hard to refuse him anything.

Teyla inserted the disc and joined them on the couch. John pulled her in close and wrapped the large blanket around them all; T.J. snuggling in his lap.

"Are you still chilled, John?" Teyla asked concerned.

His hand snaked between her top and bottom and he smirked, "Not so much anymore. Besides, I've got my little space heater here." He looked down tenderly at the boy in his lap. "He'll make sure I'm not cold."

Torren looked up, still confused by what had happened today. "Daddy, why you doe in a tode watta?"

John sighed. He had tried to explain it to him earlier but when John and Teyla had gotten to the childcare room, T.J. had been in a grumpy mood. He was still so fearful that John would leave again and John not showing up for the promised lunch together had only exacerbated the issue.

Because of that, he had refused to take his nap, leaving him out of sorts. He'd been clingy for the past few hours and had insisted he sit in John's lap even for dinner. Teyla had told John that she had sensed her son's apprehension in being left again. John empathized with the boy. He still feared being apart from these people, too.

John got back to T.J.'s question. "There was a boy who fell in the water and I had to help him get out. But it took a long time because his arm was stuck."

Torren's eyes grew concerned. "He otay?"

Teyla touched her son's arm. "He will be fine. Dr. Keller has fixed his arm."

"Tell you what, Pal," John started. "Maybe tomorrow we could go and visit him in the infirmary. Maybe you could even bring a few toys or books to share with him while he's here."

"Where his toys?" Again the concerned look.

"I'm sure he has plenty on his planet but he doesn't have any here."

Torren's eyes grew wide. "Otay, Daddy, he tan use my toys."

"Thanks, Pal," John said kissing the child's head. "You're a really good boy."

T.J. just nodded and snuggled back against John's chest to watch the movie. The lights were all still on in the living room and as John thought they were a bit too bright to watch the movie, they started dimming. Teyla glanced up surprised then looked at John curiously.

"Was that you?"

John grinned. "Yeah, I kind of missed being able to do stuff like that."

Teyla just smiled, pulled her legs further up under her and leaned closer into John's shoulder. He and Teyla had done much of this type of thing the last week on Earth. But as their romantic relationship had only started there, it was still new here on Atlantis. John relaxed against the couch and completely enjoyed the sensation.

A short while later, the door chimed and John and Teyla looked at each other puzzled. As T.J. was exclusively in John's lap, Teyla got up to see who it was. Major Lorne walked in behind her with a large plate in his hand wrapped in cellophane.

"Colonel, sorry to disturb you but I figured you might be here on story patrol."

John pointed to the large screen across the room and said, "Movie night."

"Well I won't disturb you too much; I just wanted to bring this cake up for you." He handed it to Teyla who moved it to the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Major, is there a reason for this?"

He looked sheepishly at Sheppard and revealed," There really _was _a party tonight. Although it was to welcome you back as well as see Armstrong off. We figured having a big party to welcome you back while Armstrong was still here might be a little tacky."

John shrugged. "Maybe. Tell the guys thanks. If I had known…"

"Jennifer would not have approved," Teyla informed him.

"Yeah," Lorne agreed. "The Doc showed up with Dr. McKay and explained to us she'd put you on limited activity until your body temp was back to normal." He smiled and shook his head. "Boy, am I glad she didn't say that in front of Armstrong, we never would have gotten rid of him."

Throughout this exchange, Torren was transfixed with the images of Mary Poppins magically cleaning Jane and Michael's room and never even noticed someone else had come in. Now that the dancing toys were over, he looked up at Major Lorne and called, "Hi! We watching Mary Poppins."

"I see that," he answered the child. "That was always one of my favorites as a kid."

"Then have a seat, Lorne," Sheppard invited. "They're just about to jump into the chalk picture."

"Oh, no, I can't …" Lorne began but Torren ordered, "Tum on!" and he pointed to the chair next to the end of the couch Teyla had been sitting on.

"Tally Ho! Tally Ho!" Torren shouted excitedly even though that part was still a ways off.

"We would love for you to join us, Major, please," Teyla offered graciously and moved back to her seat on the couch.

"Well, okay," Lorne agreed, "But only because this part's my favorite."

He sat in the comfortable chair and watched the screen as Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke jumped into the chalk picture with the two children. Torren squealed with delight as the background changed to cartoon. Lorne chuckled to himself knowing the Marines would probably get a kick out of him and the Military Commander sitting around watching a children's movie.

He peeked over at the Colonel and noticed the man wasn't paying all that much attention to the screen. His eyes focused on the boy and his smile was filled with affection. That was no big secret; everyone knew Sheppard and the boy were very close. But then his CO's eyes moved to Teyla and the affection remained just as strong.

He noticed the blanket that was around the Colonel and Torren was a bit scrunched up under Teyla like maybe she had been wrapped in it before she answered the door. As the scene progressed, Lorne noticed Teyla slowly leaning closer to Sheppard. He was starting to wonder if he had interrupted something. He'd always felt Teyla and the Colonel had a much closer bond than was typical. He'd always shrugged it off to their being teammates for so long. But deep inside he knew it was something far stronger.

He'd been fairly surprised at how angry Sheppard had been when he'd found out Teyla was pregnant. The Military CO was hardly an unreasonable man. He had written it off as the Colonel being upset that Teyla would have to take time off and he knew how much Sheppard depended on her. But looking at Sheppard now, his hand around Teyla's back, stroking the bare expanse of skin on her side, he came to understand that Colonel Sheppard must have been jealous of the man who had gotten her pregnant. And maybe even angry at himself for not doing something about it sooner.

Well, it sure looked like he was doing something about it now. He definitely felt like he was intruding, although how much could they do with a two year old in their lap?

That two year old jumped up in Sheppard's lap and turned around anxiously. "Daddy, where da picha doe?"

Sheppard smiled at the boy and answered patiently, "The rain will wash it away. But it's okay because Bert can draw more."

"You mate a picha for me, Daddy?"

Sheppard grinned. "I'm afraid I'm not very good in that department but you know who is? Major Lorne," and he pointed to the man sitting in the chair. "Maybe if we got you some colored chalk, Major Lorne might be able to help you draw a picture like on the movie."

Torren looked expectantly at Lorne who smiled and agreed. "Sure, I'd love to help you draw a chalk picture. You just let me know when you get some." Lorne knew it would probably be a while though. The Daedelus had just left Earth a week ago and would arrive here in two. It would be another five weeks before it was back on Earth to pick up more supplies and at least two full months before something like colored chalk could arrive here. And that was if the ship wasn't needed elsewhere. Lorne figured Torren might forget about the chalk pictures by then.

For right now though, he knew he needed to let these people have some family time and the fact that Torren was now calling Sheppard 'Daddy' solidified that family tie in his mind. And the more he thought about it the better it made him feel. Colonel Sheppard worked damn hard making things right and safe for everyone. He constantly risked his life for others; like today. The man deserved some happiness in between all the chaos.

"I should probably get going, "Lorne excused himself. "Thanks for letting me watch that scene with you. It's my favorite part."

"Me, too!" Torren bounced in place.

Lorne ruffled the boy's hair and said, "Good night, Sir, Teyla," and he moved toward the door.

"Good night, Major," drifted after him and he paused in the open doorway and looked back. Torren's eyes were glued to the screen again but Teyla had shifted and her hand was resting on Sheppard's shoulder, near his neck and the Colonel was lowering his head to align his lips with Teyla's. Yeah, he'd definitely been in the way.

But as he walked down the hallway toward the transporter, he was glad he'd gotten that little glimpse. They obviously weren't spreading the news but he knew they were both really good people who worked harder than most. Yes, they most certainly deserved some happiness and it looked like they were finally going to get it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ronon, what are you doing?" Amelia grumbled as she felt someone nudge her from behind in bed. "It's oh five hundred."

"Yeah, what does time have to do with anything?" He snorted back as he leaned over her and settled between her legs.

"You don't ever get enough, do you?" she teased as she felt his desire throbbing near her core. "And someone has _got _to teach you about foreplay."

Ronon's eyes twinkled. "Don't have time for foreplay. Gotta meet Sheppard for a run in fifteen minutes."

"I don't imagine Colonel Sheppard's gonna be in any shape for a run this morning," Amelia theorized.

Ronon immediately stopped his actions and grilled, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Oh, that's right. You were off-world most of yesterday," Amelia recalled.

"Yeah, I was but he was fine in the morning when I left and it was late when I got back so I came straight here. What happened?"

"There was an accident on Menaria," Amelia informed him. "A little boy got trapped in some rocks in the river. Sheppard jumped in and held the kid's head above water for about two hours before they finally got him free."

Ronon just shook his head. Sheppard had only been back a few days and he was already pulling the heroic crap. Not that it surprised him in the least. He thought about the river near the village. "That river's pretty powerful. How the hell did Sheppard keep from getting pulled under for two hours?"

"Well the boy's arm was trapped and he was holding onto the kid. I guess that helped. But McCarthy said the second the kid's arm was free, Sheppard and the boy disappeared under the surface. Luckily McCarthy managed to jump in and grab the Colonel before they got too far downstream. McCarthy couldn't stop talking about how even after two hours in the frigid water, Sheppard was still able to keep the kid's head up until they dragged him to shore."

"So how come you didn't tell me this last night?" Ronon complained.

Amelia gave him an 'are you kidding me' look and answered, "You got me a little distracted as soon as you came in."

Ronon's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He didn't bother asking if Sheppard was okay. He knew if the man had truly been in bad shape no amount of distraction would have kept Amelia from telling him. He moved his lips down Amelia's neck and began nibbling.

"You're probably right that Sheppard won't be up for a run. Which means that I've got a little time on my hands."

He sat up and slid those hands slowly up and down her luscious body. "Maybe I could work on that foreplay you think I need help with. You want to be my teacher?"

Amelia stretched her arms above her head, almost purring at the sensations Ronon's hands were causing. "Sure, but you've got to listen to me and be a good student. If you're not, I'll have to keep you after school."

The growl that erupted from Ronon's throat was very deep. He lowered his head and put his lips where his hands had been. He very slowly teased, tempted, tormented and tantalized every inch of Amelia's body until she was quivering with need. Her breath was heavy as she finally could stand it no longer. She pushed him onto his back, gave his throbbing manhood a few quick strokes then straddled him with a satisfied groan.

"Okay, you get an A+ in foreplay. Now it's time for the big test."

She started rocking her hips back and forth and Ronon groaned as well. As he gripped her hips and took up the rhythm, he sighed, "I may have to get Sheppard to screw the run _every _morning."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi, Daddy," a little voice whispered into John's sleep addled brain. It was enough to get his eyes open and see the dark brown ones staring at him as he lay on his side in Teyla's bed. His back was so bruised he'd had to refrain from lying on it last night.

"Morning, Pal," John drawled wondering when the happiness flowing into his heart at the sight of T.J. first thing in the morning and calling him Daddy would get old. He hoped the time never came.

John moved his arm and checked the time since he was usually awake before the boy was. His eyes blinked when he realized it was a little past oh six hundred. He never slept this late unless he was sick or injured. Then the memories came flooding back, literally of his too long time in the freezing river on Menaria.

He attempted to sit up but every muscle in his body screamed in protest. He hadn't actually been moving any of them during that time but they'd all been working, extremely hard, to keep him in place. And they were letting him know right now just how hard they had worked.

He finally got into a sitting position and pulled T.J. into the bed with him. But if it weren't for the boy scrambling up the bed in assistance, he may have dropped him. The groans he couldn't contain came out louder than he'd anticipated and Teyla stirred at the disturbance.

Her eyes fluttered open and a satisfied smile grew on her face as she saw her two most cherished loved ones sitting next to her. But the strain on John's face and the worried look on Torren's, had her bolting upright.

"John, what is wrong? You are in pain."

John tried to give a quirky smile but it turned into a grimace. "Muscles are a little sore today. Guess the strain of standing in that river for so long is starting to show."

"What can I do to ease your discomfort?" Teyla reached out and gently touched his clenched jaw.

"I'll be fine," he assured her and she rolled her eyes at the too often repeated words. "I just need to get 'em moving, that's all. They've been inactive all night and they've just stiffened up a bit."

John started to swing his legs over the side of the bed when the first spasm hit. His body went rigid as he fell back onto the bed, every bruise in his back howling at the action.

"Damn it! Not again," John got out between clenched teeth. The next spasms started coming on top of each other like they had when he'd been on Earth. He didn't know why he thought he wouldn't get them on occasion just because he was in a different galaxy. His hands clenched at his sides and his face grew agonized.

Teyla had seen this before and confirmed, "Is it your back?"

John's head nodded slightly but it was enough for Teyla to know that John would not get better without help. "Where is your medication? Is it in your quarters?"

John nodded again through the pain and Teyla slid off the bed and slipped on a pair of shoes. "I will be back as soon as I have it," she tried to reassure John.

She looked down at her modest pajamas. Due to John's condition last night she had not bothered to wear anything more revealing. She was thankful for that. She lifted John's legs so they were more comfortable on the bed. He was on his side now, almost crushing a pillow to his chest and face but his back was still arched in pain.

She was about to leave when she noticed Torren still sitting on the bed, his lips trembling and his eyes filled with moisture. She rushed back to his side and said, "He will be fine, sweetheart but I must get him some medicine first. You may help me by staying here with Daddy. He will need your comfort until I can get back."

Her words must have permeated John's pain because his hand reached out and sought Torren's. Torren held John's hand in both his tiny ones and laid down facing him.

He looked up and said bravely, "I will help him, Mama."

Teyla leaned down, a hand on each of her boys. "I will be right back."

As she left the room she heard Torren say, "I here Daddy! I will help you."

When she glanced back she saw that John had pulled him even closer. She sprinted down the hallways and through the transporters until she reached John's quarters. A quick search revealed the two bottles she was looking for in the bathroom medicine cabinet. It was not surprising as John was a very organized, methodical man, no matter how many people claimed he was unorthodox.

As she sped down the hall away from John's quarters she heard her name called. She reluctantly paused and saw it was Jennifer.

"Is everything all right, Teyla?" Jennifer asked as she noticed Teyla was still in her pajamas.

"Yes," Teyla breathed hurriedly. "I just needed to get something for John."

Jennifer took the bottles that Teyla was holding and read the labels. She grabbed Teyla's arm and headed rapidly down the hall saying, "This is really strong stuff. Why don't you fill me in on the way as to _why_ he has this. I'm pretty sure this wasn't in the medical report I got from Dr. Lam."

As they quickly moved through the hallways, Teyla filled her in on the back spasms John had gotten periodically after his injury. She told how she had witnessed one herself and that John hadn't mentioned them to anyone since he thought it would screw up his chance to return to Atlantis.

Jennifer sighed when she heard all this. "Teyla, this is something I really should have known about."

Teyla stopped walking and looked at her closest friend. Jennifer saw tears spring to her eyes as Teyla's hand reached out and touched her arm. "Jennifer, I could not bear it if they made him leave again. Please do not say anything. I am begging you."

A lone tear slipped down Teyla's cheek and Jennifer pulled her friend into an embrace. Her head nodded slightly and she assured her, "It'll be okay. Don't worry." She eased back and they continued to rush down the hall.

.

.

The spasms continued to ripple through John's back but for the sake of the scared, little boy lying against him, he bit back the groans as best he could. He got his hand up to the child's face and tried to console him.

"It's okay, Pal," he choked out in between harsh breaths. "I've just got a boo-boo in my back." He took a few more deep breaths and finished, "Mommy just went to get some medicine and it will make me better."

Torren's sad eyes grew more sorrowful and tears gathered there again. "You doe away aden, Daddy?" he sobbed, his lip trembling again.

John's heart nearly stopped when he comprehended that T.J. thought he was going to disappear again. No wonder the kid was so freaked out.

"No, no!" John promised as both arms pulled the child in as close as they could. "I just need some medicine and then I'll be better. You'll see."

He didn't want to use the word 'promise' as he'd _promised_ him he'd come back soon when Teyla and T.J. had left Earth. But five months was not 'soon' to a two year old. He probably didn't believe John's promises anymore.

He stroked T.J.'s hair as he attempted to control his breathing and the occasional groan that slipped out of his lips. He was about to check his watch to see how long Teyla had been gone when he heard the living room door open.

He moved his head down to T.J.'s and whispered, "Mommy's back with my medicine."

T.J. sat up and looked expectantly at the door. John frowned when he saw Keller walk in first with Teyla right behind. Keller stopped his thought right away.

"She didn't call me, Colonel. I ran into her and wanted to know what she was doing with such heavy duty meds."

Jennifer held up the pill bottles, opened them and shook one of each into one of the covers. Teyla brought a glass of water and John dutifully swallowed the pills.

As he eased back onto the bed, his face still showing the pain he was in, Jennifer scolded, "You should have told me about this, Colonel."

Teyla sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand up and down the sweatpants covering John's leg. Torren, mimicking his mother, ran his hand up and down John's arm.

He looked at his mother anxiously and insisted, "Daddy not doe away aden, Mama. He _not_ doe away aden!"

"That's right, sweetheart," Teyla concurred and she looked at Jennifer pleadingly. "He will stay right here with us and we will take care of him."

Jennifer looked resigned but she knew she could never do anything to tear this family apart now that they had finally gotten together.

"Hey, Torren, how about if I get you some breakfast in the kitchen while your Mommy helps Daddy get better." Jennifer held her hands out and Torren stood up but hesitated when he looked down at John.

"Go ahead, Pal." John tried to smile. "We'll be out soon, okay?"

Torren nodded and allowed Jennifer to pick him up. As they moved toward the door he shifted in her arms and called out, "Mama, you tan tiss him to mate him bettah."

Jennifer smiled down at the boy. "That's a great idea, Torren." She grinned at Teyla and said, "I think you should try it; Doctor's orders."

They left the room and Teyla kicked off her shoes and crawled in beside John. He'd moved to his side again and Teyla lay facing him.

"I am sorry, John. She saw the pills and I was forced to explain to her why you had them."

"It's okay, Teyla," John replied as he caressed the side of her face. He tried for a smirk among the pain on his face. "I believe she gave you an order, though."

Teyla inched closer and pressed her lips to his. "Should we have a repeat of the hot tub remedy?"

John's hands slipped under her top and he whispered, "_That_ is a great idea!"

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Torren was just finishing up the pancakes Jennifer had made him when John and Teyla came out of the bedroom.

Torren looked up excitedly and yelled, "You all bettah, Daddy?"

John smiled and Jennifer noticed there was a lot less pain in his face. "Pretty much, Pal. Thanks for helping me back there. I appreciate it."

Torren slid off his chair and moved to stand in front of John with his hands in the air; his sign that he wanted to be picked up. Jennifer quickly intervened.

"Torren, why don't you let him sit on the couch and then you can crawl up into his lap. I'm guessing his back probably still hurts a little."

"Your bat hurt, Daddy?" Torren asked still a little uncertain.

John tried not to wince as he sat down. Torren popped right up next to him and waited for his answer.

"It's still a tiny bit sore," John admitted although the two women knew he was most likely minimizing things. John wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "But you helped me a lot."

"I lite a help you be bettah. I don't want you doe away aden." Torren's voice got trembly as he said this and John stroked his hair as T.J. rested his head on John's shoulder. He looked up at Jennifer, waiting for what he knew was coming.

She sat down in a chair and looked at John as Teyla sat down next to him. "I really wish you had told me," she began and held up her hand to stop the explanation she knew they would give. "But I understand why you didn't. The military has some very stringent protocols that even I don't understand. And looking at the three of you now, I know I could never do anything that would put your happiness at risk. But…" she held up a finger and her face grew more serious, "I have to insist on a few things, Colonel."

John looked resigned and asked, "What?"

"First, you take today off and I mean _completely._ I don't want you in the control room, the gate room, your office or even Rodney's lab. And I don't want to see you within a mile of a laptop or data pad."

"But if Lorne's got to take over for me today, he's got to know what's a priority," John objected.

"Fine!" Jennifer humphed. "You get ten minutes but the man's got to come here for instructions. I don't trust you near the control room."

"Can I keep T.J. with me today?"

Jennifer looked thoughtful for a minute. "That would actually be a great idea. Which brings me to my second thing. When Torren takes a nap today, you need to rest, too, Colonel."

John made a face and Torren giggled. "You needa tate a nap, Daddy?"

John put his face close to the snickering boy. "I guess so. Think you could help me with that?"

Torren's head bobbed up and down. "I dood at tating a nap."

John gazed back over to the doc. "Am I confined to quarters or can we go outside and get some fresh air? And what about the infirmary? I wanted to check on Keston and see how the kid was doing. I promised him I'd introduce him to T.J."

T.J.'s head popped up. "And I let him use my toys."

Jennifer grinned at the thoughtfulness of that. "The infirmary is fine. I know Keston would love to see you. And his parents couldn't say enough about your selfless act of bravery. They were actually quite concerned about how you were after spending so much time in the water." She gave a small chuckle. "Although they seemed to know that _Teyla_ would be warming you up."

John's hand dropped from the back of the couch to caress Teyla's shoulder. "Well, I might have said something about that not realizing Teyla had put the radio on for everyone to hear."

Teyla flushed at John's teasing glare. "But at least it got Smeeden to stop pawing at you."

"He was not pawing at me!" Teyla cried indignantly. "He was simply trying to comfort me in my distress."

John just snorted but didn't make any more comments. He tickled T.J.'s belly and asked, "So you want to hang out with me today instead of going to see Aleeah?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Torren yelled as he bounced up and down in John's lap.

Keller's eyes flashed humorously. "I think that's a yes, Colonel. I'm gonna get going. I have patients to check on. I'll let Mr. Woolsey know that you're being pulled from duty for today. Come see me again before dinner and I'll make a decision about tomorrow."

John let out an exasperated sigh as he complained, "Tomorrow? Doc!"

She stood up and pointed at the little boy wrapped around the Colonel's neck. "Torren, it's your job to make sure your Unc …, uh, Daddy takes a nap. Do you think you can do that?"

Torren looked up wide-eyed and promised, "Yup, Daddy tate a nap with me."

"Uh, Doc," John stopped her before she could leave. "I'm supposed to help McKay this afternoon with some project he's got going. I assume you don't want me doing that."

"Correct, Colonel."

"Then I think I'll need a doctor's note. You know I can't just tell him; he'll never believe me."

Jennifer laughed. "Just leave Rodney to me. I'll take care of him. And remember no more than ten minutes with Major Lorne. Teyla, make sure you hold him to that."

"I will, Jennifer and thank you, for everything."

Jennifer got to the door then turned around and warned, "Oh, Colonel, no caffeine with those pills, okay. Not a good combination."

John groaned as the door closed behind her. "Teyla, you got any of that really strong tea we had the first time we met?"

Teyla nodded and began to brew some as she radioed Major Lorne asking to see him. There was no sense alerting everyone who was currently wearing a radio that John was in her quarters.

Major Lorne arrived fifteen minutes later as John was just finishing the tea and toast Teyla had made.

"Colonel," Lorne greeted somewhat surprised. "Teyla said she needed to see me."

"Actually _**I **_needed to see you," Sheppard confided. "We just didn't feel the need to broadcast that I was hanging out in Teyla's quarters at oh seven hundred. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Lorne respectfully replied.

"Sit down," Sheppard invited. "Listen, the Nazi Doctor took me off duty for today so I want to just run down your priority list."

Lorne nodded concerned. "Yes, Sir. Are you okay, Sir?"

"I'm fine," Sheppard snorted. "Just my muscles are a little sore and uncooperative today after yesterday's water aerobics."

Lorne chuckled. "Understood, Sir."

Sheppard ran through the list of things that had to get done today while T.J. bounced around the room. John could tell Lorne was a bit distracted by it so he called out, "Hey! Go get dressed, okay?"

Torren stopped his cavorting and replied, "Otay, Daddy," and galloped off into his room. John could see the grin Lorne was trying to hide and knew the man must be dying of curiosity.

Teyla interrupted and offered, "Major, would you like a cup of tea?"

John looked up, mockingly annoyed. "Hey, Keller only gave me ten minutes and I think I only have a few left.

Teyla sighed. "I am sure she would not object if Major Lorne had a cup of tea, John."

Lorne stood up and begged off. "Thanks, Teyla. Maybe another time. I really should be going. If the CO"s out today, it means I'm pulling double duty."

John winced at those words and apologized. "Sorry, Lorne but the Doc's using blackmail today. See if you can get Teldy to give you a hand."

Lorne grinned and nodded. "Blackmail, huh? Anything you want me to take care of?"

John laughed. "Thanks, Major, I think I can handle it."

Lorne paused as he headed to the door. John sighed at this. "Go ahead, Major, say it."

Lorne looked somewhat uncomfortable. It took a second before he said, "It's really none of my business, Sir. But I _was_ wondering if you'll be staying _here _from now on?"

"I'll probably be spending a good deal of time here. But it's not something I need spreading all over the base."

Teyla came and sat down next to John and took his hand. "We do not wish to lie or hide our relationship however with John's position it would be appropriate for us to remain professional at all times while we are in public."

"So, we're not really advertising," Sheppard reiterated.

Torren ran back into the room and jumped up into John's lap. Lorne smiled at the three of them sitting together on the couch. "Don't worry, Colonel, I understand. But I _would_ like to say that I think it's great. You three make a nice little family unit. If you ever need anything from me, let me know."

"Thank, Lorne," John replied. "I appreciate your loyalty."

"Absolutely. Colonel, Teyla, Torren. I'll see you later. Enjoy your day and don't worry about a thing, Sir. I've got it covered."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Colonel Sheppard," Seila greeted as John walked into the room in the infirmary that Keston was staying in. He was holding a bag in one hand and Torren's hand in the other.

"We're so glad to see that you are well," Councilor Pitonis offered. "We owe you a debt of gratitude for saving our son's life."

Sheppard shrugged and shook his head. "I just wanted to see how this little guy was doing. Hey, Keston!" John stood at the foot of the bed and patted the boy's foot. "I promised you I'd introduce you to T.J."

He reached down for the boy and tried to stifle the grimace as he hauled him up into his arms. "Come on up here, Pal. This is Keston."

T.J. clung to John's neck, suddenly a bit shy. "Daddy, he doe inna tode watta, too?"

John nodded. "Yes. He was the boy in the water with me. And these are his Mommy and Daddy."

"This is T.J.," Keston called out to his parents. "He's John's little boy that he told me about. His favorite story is the one that I told you with the bears. John told me his real name is Torren _John_, like his, only he likes to call him T.J. But his Mom and most people call him Torren. That's what John said."

John laughed at the gush of words that flowed out of the boy's mouth as rapidly as the river they were in yesterday.

Seila chuckled, too. "So much information you remember from yesterday. I would like you to retain as much from your lessons." She looked at John. "I am sorry, Colonel. He has been quite bored being confined to the bed."

Torren leaned closer and loudly whispered in John's ear, "A toys, Daddy."

"Oh, yeah," John said and held up the bag still draped over his arm. "We brought this for you, Keston. T.J. thought you might be bored and wanted to share some of his toys and books with you until you were able to go home."

John lowered T.J. onto the foot of the bed and the boy took the bag and moved it closer. He opened it and started pulling out blocks and books and toy vehicles.

Councilor Pitonis smiled down at his now occupied son then up at the Military Commander. "Colonel Sheppard, there are not enough riches on our world to repay you for what you have done. If …"

John waved him off. "Seeing Keston alive and well is payment enough." He looked down and rested his hand on Torren's head. "I know how I'd feel if something happened to T.J. I wouldn't wish for any parent to feel that way."

Seila rested her hand on John's arm. "You are indeed a good man, Colonel Sheppard. If you are ever in need, I hope you will allow us to provide you with assistance."

"Thanks," John acknowledged. "Let's just keep up the good relations between our people and I'll be perfectly happy."

"I think that can be arranged, Colonel," Pitonis smiled.

The adults stood quietly watching the boys as they timidly started talking then grew bolder in their conversation. Jennifer found them this way a while later.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?"

He was about to say 'fine' when he caught the 'don't bullshit me' look on her face, so instead confessed, "A little sore but nothing I can't handle."

"Good, and since you're in here now, why don't I do that quick check I wanted to do instead of having you come back in a few hours?"

Sheppard hesitated and pointed to the boys on the bed. "Uh, T.J.'s with me now."

"He seems pretty content right there, Colonel. I'll bet Councilor Pitonis and Seila would be happy to keep an eye on him. It'll only take a minute."

"Of course, Colonel," Seila insisted. "We would be happy to."

John sighed, resigned to his fate and addressed the dark, haired two year old. "T.J., Dr. Keller needs to see me in the other room for a minute. Can you stay here with Keston?"

Torren looked up apprehensively so Jennifer reassured him. "I only need him for a minute or two, okay, Torren?"

The boy relaxed but only slightly and said, "Otay."

John kissed his head and reluctantly followed Keller through the infirmary to one of the Ancient scanners.

"Can you get up there yourself, Colonel?" Jennifer questioned and John just rolled his eyes and pulled himself up.

"Now I've programmed this scanner to detect the neurotoxin you had in your blood. I went through your medical file from the SGC again and noticed Dr. Lam had found a trace amount still registering. I wanted to see if that's what's possibly causing your back problems."

Sheppard didn't say anything but Jennifer did notice his eyes flicker to his right knee. She motioned for him to lie down and she activated the machine. When it was done she immediately moved to run her hands over the Colonel's leg.

"You want to tell me why you're wearing a knee brace, Colonel."

He was wearing loose khaki pants so she hadn't noticed before but the data came through clear on the scan.

"Well, um … I uh,…" Sheppard stalled and Jennifer filled in, "Let me guess. That's another area that's been giving you just a few problems. No, don't answer that. The scan shows the trace amounts of toxin are located in those two areas."

"Anything you can do to get rid of them, Doc?" Sheppard asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "I've spent a lot of my free time during the last six months trying to find a way to get rid of it, with no luck."

"Forget it, Doc," Sheppard advised. "I'm fine. It doesn't bother me all that much. Don't take up anymore of your free time trying to figure this one out. I'll start hearing it from McKay if he finds out I'm the reason you can't spend as much time with him."

Jennifer chuckled then said, "The rest of the scan looks fine, Colonel. Your body temp's back to normal and I can't see any other apparent injuries. I do still want you to take that rest this afternoon but unless something new crops up, you should be fine for duty tomorrow."

"Excellent!" John crowed and jumped off the table with only the tiniest of groans. When he got back in the other room T.J. was showing Keston how to make zooming noises. John thought that was just ingrained in every male child but he supposed not for the children who lived in a place where technology had not advanced to the stage of motorized vehicles yet.

"Come on, Pal. I hate to take you away from your new friend but Dr. Keller is still insisting on that rest time."

Torren looked at Keston and giggled, "My Daddy needa tate a nap with me."

"I think Dr. Keller suggested a rest for you as well, young man," Seila reminded her son who just rolled his eyes at his mother.

John moved to the bed and held out his arms for T.J. to crawl into. "Maybe we can come back another time, Keston. Would you like that?"

"Yes, very much!" Keston chirped. "And John, thank you for bringing T.J. so I could meet him. T.J. thanks for letting me use your toys and books while I'm here. I'll take good care of them and give them back when I leave."

T.J. smiled but laid his head on John's shoulder, a sure sign it was just about nap time. "It otay. You tan use my toys."

Pitonis and Seila shook John's hand and Seila stroked Torren's head. "We are happy to have met T.J. He is as generous as his father."

John just smiled and said goodbye, carrying T.J. the whole way back to Teyla's. The boy was asleep by the time he entered the living room so he went straight into Teyla's room and set him on the bed, pulling his shoes off. He kicked off his own shoes and stretched out next to Torren, enjoying having the boy so close. There was just something so amazing about watching a child sleep. John couldn't even begin to describe it.

He reached out a hand to caress T.J.'s head and back, feeling his eyes start to droop. Maybe the doc had been right about this nap thing. But he knew, as his eyes closed more firmly, that he couldn't make it a habit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, Colonel Sheppard seems to have slid right back into the old grind without a hitch," Dusty commented on Saturday at their weekly Ladies Poker Night, this week in Teldy's quarters.

Jennifer chuckled. "Yeah, right down to being injured on the third day back and escaping from the infirmary in less than ten minutes. I think that's a new record for him."

"I agree that John has become _quite adept_ at avoiding medical treatment," Teyla added.

"I've gotta say," Ann put in, "I couldn't believe how long he stayed in that water holding that boy up. I'm honestly surprised he could even walk after that."

"Well, he did need a little help until he got the legs moving again," Dusty contributed. "But that little stint in the water sure got McCarthy singing a new tune in regards to Sheppard."

"How so?" Teyla asked.

"McCarthy shipped in not long before the Colonel was injured," Dusty started, "and I guess he had this picture in his mind…"

Teyla nodded sadly and finished for her, "and the Colonel did not live up to those standards."

As Dusty nodded, Teyla continued, "John has mentioned that the new recruits often are disappointed when they first meet him. Apparently they are expecting someone much _different_ physically."

"They hear all about Sheppard and expect Arnold Schwarzenegger," Dusty explained. "I know I did when I first arrived.

"He's talked about it, though?" Amelia clarified. "Does it bother him?"

"I believe it does but you know John, he would never admit it," Teyla said.

"Well now McCarthy won't stop yapping about how amazing the Colonel is. Which he is," Dusty added, "and we all know that. But McCarthy didn't really since he'd never seen Sheppard in action."

She gave a slight chuckle. "Except when he sparred with the Colonel after we'd heard the reporters were coming. And Sheppard cleaned his clock. I almost laughed my ass off. Of course, now the man can't sing Sheppard's praises enough, especially since he ended up in the water grabbing Sheppard once the boy's arm was free. He knew _exactly_ how cold that water was."

"Yes, I was not sure we would _ever_ get his body temperature back to normal," Teyla sighed.

Jennifer giggled. "But you sure knew the quickest way to warm him up."

Ann looked frantically curious. "And what way was that?"

Teyla blushed furiously as she looked at Jennifer. "You know John was mortified that you were in the room and he did not even realize."

Dusty's curiosity was now piqued as well. "What exactly was going on?"

Jennifer's mouth twitched. "The Colonel was just trying to cause more _friction_ and build up the heat between him and Teyla."

Amelia's eyebrows rose. "That's quite a picture. And you were in the room with them? Do tell?"

After a quick explanation Teyla continued, "Jennifer spoke up and John ceased his activities,"

The others seemed disappointed. "Why would you do that, Doc?" Dusty questioned. "That could have been some free entertainment."

"Yeah," Amelia agreed. "And maybe you would have learned something to teach McKay. Have you gotten him to try something new yet?"

"Well," Jennifer hesitated, "I'm trying to figure something out that's a _little _different without pushing him too far past his comfort level."

"Comfort level, hell!" Dusty yelled. "Just push the man on his back and jump on. I can guarantee he won't complain."

"You do need to branch out, Doc," Teldy agreed.

"I expect you to let us know what happens when we get together next week," Amelia ordered.

"Teyla!" Jennifer whined to her friend. "They're ganging up on me. Help me out here, huh?"

Teyla looked at all her friends with her typical serene smile then looked back at Jennifer.

"I quite agree. I do not think Rodney will mind. I know John seems to enjoy it immensely when I am on top." Her eyes looked up thoughtful for a minute. "Although I must admit he seems to enjoy it no matter the position."

Teyla looked at the clock and felt herself growing warm. "The time is getting late. Perhaps this should be our last hand."

The others all threw knowing looks around the room and agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John heard the door to Teyla's quarters open and noted the time on the computer in his lap. He'd put Torren to sleep earlier and was trying to dig his way through the latest Intel reports and data. The Wraith were still doing quite a bit of damage to themselves with the infighting, however they were still stopping to cull and feed far too often. Of course, any time at all was too often in his mind.

He continued reading and manipulating the screen to get further into the data but managed to throw a 'Hey,' in Teyla's direction as she walked in. She greeted him back and asked a question about T.J. John paused only long enough to say, "Sleeping," then continued on.

Teyla moved around between the kitchen, bedroom and Torren's room puttering around and checking on things for the night. She made a few more comments but John hadn't really been paying attention so he simply mumbled, "Hmm, yeah," hoping that response was good enough.

It must have been because Teyla disappeared again and John had a good ten minutes of quiet before she reappeared.

"John, I am wondering what I should wear when I return to Menaria next week."

John kept his eyes on the charts he was reading and responded, "You look great in anything Teyla. Whatever you're wearing will be fine."

"Whatever I am wearing?" Teyla sounded somewhat surprised. "So the outfit I have on now would be appropriate?"

"It's fine," John threw out absentmindedly. He really needed to finish skimming these charts and Teyla wanted to talk about clothes!

"Hmm," she responded. "I suppose Minister Smeeden would probably appreciate it."

Smeeden's name got John's attention. He knew Teyla had no interest in the man but she did own a few outfits that accentuated some of her finer attributes. He found now that he'd been in closer, more intimate proximity to those attributes, he didn't want to share the sight with others.

He marked his place and moved his eyes up to inspect what she had on and almost choked when he saw her. Teyla was standing in front of him wearing just her silky robe. But it was hanging loosely on her shoulders, completely open in front.

John took a deep breath. No matter how many times he saw Teyla like this, and he'd admit it had been plenty over the last two weeks; it still hit him like a ton of bricks in the gut.

"Tey – la!" He almost moaned. "I have so much work to do. You're killing me here."

"I never said you had to stop," Teyla defended herself and moved closer to John. "I will just sit here very quiet and allow you to work.

She knelt on the cushion next to him, facing in his direction. Her knees were slightly apart and she reached up to adjust the clip in her hair. John felt the throb right below his belt and knew she had won this round. He pulled his stocking clad feet off the coffee table and replaced them with the laptop then turned fully to Teyla.

"You wanted my attention. You've got it, sweetie."

"Are you sure, John?" Teyla said impishly as she stretched her arms higher above her head, making her breasts stand out prominently.

"Guh!" was about all he managed before his hands moved to her neck and caressed their way down her exposed front. He leaned toward her and tugged gently until her lips were touching his. They moved over each other and their tongues came out to play as well.

Teyla shifted position and kneeled in front of John to unbutton his shirt. With that thrown aside she tugged on his black t-shirt and easily discarded that also. She started undoing his belt when she felt his hands enclose around her arms and pull until she was straddling his lap.

His lips returned to hers but only for a second then navigated their way down the passage of her neck and lingered on the beautiful pink peak that sat directly in front of him. He lavished it with his tongue then drew it into his mouth to suckle.

The whimpers that erupted from Teyla's mouth tightened his loins and made him suck harder. His hands roamed her back and sides and somehow her robe joined his shirts on the floor. Teyla's hands were frantically ruining over John's shoulders and chest as her breathing became more labored.

"You know you were in this kind of mood last week after Poker Night," John observed. "What do you ladies actually do there?"

Teyla's hips were gyrating in his lap as she answered, "We simply talk and play cards."

John pulled Teyla up and closer so his lips could explore her taut abs. "I'm guessing you don't talk about knitting," John observed as his tongue joined in the quest along the soft but firm terrain.

"Knitting?" Teyla panted. "I am not sure what that is but I do not think we discuss it."

John's hands wrapped around her soft, rounded buttocks and his mouth took little nips along her abdomen and up to her breasts again.

"Do you discuss this?" he said as he suckled one perk peak into his mouth.

Teyla groaned but admitted, "We may … on occasion."

Her hips began moving again as desire pooled deep inside her and began branching out. "It is just girl talk. Do you men not also boast of your sexual prowess?"

"Some men do," John said. "I've never really been one for locker room stories, though. And it probably wouldn't be too cool here on Atlantis, considering my position. Not that I've had a whole lot to boast about during the last six years."

His hands had continued caressing her skin from neck to hips then down the legs that straddled his hips. "As for this," he suckled at a firm nipple again, "this is for my pleasure only. Guys can be pretty crude when it comes to sex. Ronon's made a few comments but I trust him not to say anything to anyone else."

"As I trust the ladies at Poker Night. I know some of them work directly under you but their respect for you has not diminished because we are in a sexual relationship."

John scooted to the edge of the couch, still holding Teyla tightly to him. "I'm thinking 'directly under me' is right where I'd like _you _just about now."

He stood up with her in his arms and her legs moved to anchor themselves around his hips. He swiftly walked to the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed. She sat up and finished the job she'd started on his belt and zipper.

When his clothing was gone he moved over her on the bed and lowered himself until skin met skin from head to toe. His lips met hers and he rasped, "Instead of talking, maybe I could just _show_ you some of that sexual prowess right now."

Teyla's arms wrapped around his neck and she arched her back. "Yes, please do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Have you seen Sheppard lately?" Rodney asked Chuck who was unfortunately pulling night duty. "He's not answering his comm."

Chuck looked curiously up at Dr. McKay and suggested, "Sleeping maybe?"

McKay waved him off. "No, no, no, I just checked his quarters. He's not there."

Chuck held his snicker under his breath thinking McKay had checked the wrong quarters. He'd bet some big money Sheppard hadn't slept in his own quarters too much over the past week.

"Can you check the sensors and find out where he is?" McKay asked impatiently.

Chuck did as he was told and was not surprised when Sheppard's transmitter showed him to be in Teyla's quarters. McKay was leaning over Chuck's shoulder and saw the information on the screen. He stood up and snapped his fingers a few times.

"Teyla's, of course. He's reading the kid a bedtime story. I should have known that."

McKay started walking away without a thanks. Not that Chuck expected one. He almost called Dr. McKay back to tell him he was pretty sure Torren had been asleep for a while. And he was also sure Sheppard wasn't telling Teyla any bedtime story. But he didn't. But he did wish he could be a fly on the wall when McKay actually got there.

Chuck zoomed the sensors in closer so you could actually see the floor map of Teyla's quarters. There was one dot in what was Torren's room and the other two life signs only registered as one dot on top of the other in Teyla's room. Chuck's grin grew as he wondered exactly who _was_ on top.

.

.

Teyla heard the tone the second time it sounded but was reluctant to move out of the comfort of John's arms. When the tone sounded a third time, she felt John stir behind her also. He started to get up but she stilled him with her hand.

"I will get it. Whoever it is must be looking for me." She slid out of bed and reached for a more conservative robe than the one she'd barely been wearing earlier. As she moved through the living room, she tied the belt around her waist. She waved her hand over the door controls and attempted to smooth her hair into something more presentable.

The door opened and Rodney strode through, already halfway into his conversation. "Where's Sheppard? I need him to stop reading Fairy Tales and help me test out a theory. I was thinking that if …"

He stopped in the middle of the room finally noticing there was only minimal lighting on and Sheppard wasn't there. Teyla pushed her hair back from her face and pulled the robe more closely around her.

"Rodney, it is almost midnight. John is not reading Fairy Tales at this time and Torren went to bed several hours ago."

Rodney looked confused. "His transmitter said he was here. Of course it takes ten minutes to get here from the control room so … did I just miss him?"

Teyla sighed but before she could answer, John walked out of the bedroom fastening the button on his pants then zipping them.

"Oh, Sheppard, there you are?" Rodney said. "Why did Teyla say you weren't here?"

"Rodney, I never said John was not here."

Confusion took hold again and McKay stammered, "But you said…" his voice trailed off as he saw Sheppard pick up his t-shirt and shrug into it then reach for his outer shirt, which was also on the floor.

"You were…" McKay pointed to John then in the direction of Teyla's bedroom. He took in Teyla's mussed hair and the fact that she obviously wasn't wearing anything under the robe.

"And you…" he pointed to Teyla this time. "Holy crap!" The realization that both Sheppard and Teyla had been in Teyla's bedroom wearing little to nothing hit him like a sledge hammer.

He pointed again and stammered, "Oh my God! You two were in there… and you were … okay, I should probably go now."

Rodney's eyes were wide and he did an about face.

"McKay!" John's irritated voice stopped him. "What did you want?"

"Nothing, nothing," McKay squeaked frantically. "At least nothing that can't wait until you two are … you know … done." He waved his hands in the direction of Teyla's bedroom, again his face showing signs of discomfort.

"We were sleeping, Rodney," Teyla informed him.

John finished buttoning his shirt and said, "I've gotta do a check of the city. Why don't you come along and you can tell me what was so important it couldn't wait until morning."

Rodney stood there looking at his feet and nodded. "Okay."

John picked up his boots then put them down again muttering, "Socks." He walked quickly into the bedroom and returned with socks that were swiftly put on his feet and into his boots.

He retrieved his utility belt and sidearm from the top of the cabinet and strapped it on. "All right, McKay, I'm ready."

He turned toward Teyla and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I'll be back later."

Teyla simply replied with a smile then called out, "Good night, Rodney."

Rodney was silent for the first minute as they walked down the hallway. He didn't know what to say. Sheppard and Teyla? And they'd obviously been doing it! Having sex! With each other! He wondered how long this had been going on and why they hadn't told him.

He finally looked at Sheppard and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me that you and Teyla have been … you know…"

John cocked his head as they got in the transporter. "Because it wasn't anybody's business." John paused for a soft sigh. "And it's only been a short time; since her trip to Earth."

They exited the transporter and Rodney asked, "Which trip? She came to visit you three times." Rodney's eyes got big and his mouth opened wide. "Is that why she visited you so many times? 'Cause you two were … you know …"

John shook his head quickly. "No, I only found out she'd broken up with Kanaan on the first trip. I finally worked up the courage to kiss her on the second. So it wasn't until the third trip that we finally …" John grinned as he used Rodney's words, "… you know."

"Wow!" Rodney exclaimed then looked up excited. "Hey, does Ronon know about you two?"

John gave a small nod. "Yeah, he walked in on us kissing when we were back on Earth."

Rodney tried again. "Ooh, what about Jennifer? She wasn't on Earth."

John's mouth twisted to one side. "Yeah, the Doc already knows. She's Teyla's best friend, not to mention her doctor."

"Wait!" McKay stopped in his tracks and cried, "Jennifer knew and she didn't tell me. I can't believe she did that."

"Rodney," John just shook his head and continued walking. "You ever hear of doctor/patient confidentiality? She can't tell you what she discusses with her patients."

"True," McKay conceded. "But still, she could have given me a hint that you and Teyla were … you know."

"Look, Rodney," It was John's turn to stop this time. "My relationship with Teyla isn't just about sex. I respect her way too much for that."

"You really care for her," Rodney said very seriously.

"Of course I do," John scoffed, "She's been a member of my team for six years."

"Oh, I know that," Rodney waved his hand in the air. "But I mean you _really _care for her. I remember now when you and Elizabeth had those alien entities take over your bodies. Your guy …"

"Thalen," John provided.

"Yeah, Thalen," Rodney repeated. "He said to Teyla, 'he cares for you more than you know'."

John looked away at Rodney's memory and started down the hall again. Rodney quickly caught up.

"At the time, I thought this Thalen was just trying to keep Teyla from killing you. But he meant it, didn't he?"

John kept walking but muttered a soft, "Yeah."

Rodney stayed silent for almost a minute then said, "That was over three years ago. How long have you had these feelings for Teyla?"

John stepped inside the second transporter and Rodney followed. There was a faint trace of pain on his face as he admitted, "A long time, Rodney."

He pressed the diagram for their destination and in a flash the doors opened again. They continued down the hall and John could see Rodney's mind in a whirr of thought.

"So," Rodney began again, "When Teyla got pregnant … Wow, that couldn't have felt good, huh?"

John's eyes narrowed and he glared at his friend. "You have a knack for stating the obvious, you know that, McKay. And no, I don't really want to talk about it."

Rodney closed the mouth that had been about to say something, paused then opened it again. "Well, hey, at least Kanaan's no longer in the picture. That's good for you, right?"

Before John could say anything Rodney started talking again. "Oh, wait, did Teyla break it off with Kanaan _because_ of you? How long has _Teyla _had a thing for _you_?"

Rodney would have continued his line of non-stop questions but John stopped in the middle of the hallway, glad it was late and no one was around, and ended the tirade.

"Rodney, this is exactly the reason I hadn't told you yet. You don't know when to shut up. And just so you know, Teyla and I aren't exactly going around advertising our relationship. We don't plan to lie or hide it either. But with our respective positions, we feel the need to show a professional front at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Rodney nodded. "I get it. But …"

John sighed and gave in. He pulled Rodney over to a bench in the nearby deserted atrium and sat down.

"All right, fine. Teyla and I have had … feelings … for each other almost from the beginning. But running around dealing with the Wraith isn't exactly conducive to romance, is it? And let's face it, I haven't exactly had a stellar record when it comes to relationships so I never made a move past friendship. Teyla says it's not proper for Athosian women to make the first move either. And since she thought I had no interest, when Kanaan actually _showed _some interest, things happened."

"She got pregnant," Rodney filled in.

John nodded and shrugged. "I guess she and Kanaan were never really a couple though. They were together mainly because of Torren."

"Who is named after you and now it makes perfect sense. I never did understand that. I mean _**I**_ delivered the kid and Ronon carried her out. All you did was come along for the ride. Yet your name was the first one off her lips even before we opened the door and she _named _the kid after you."

Rodney looked at John who was leaning forward with his forearms on his knees and his hands together.

"I guess it also explains why you crawled off your death bed to go and rescue her."

Rodney looked up and around the atrium and sighed. "Wow, she was having somebody else's kid and you did all that for her. That's … Wow! You really and I mean _really_ love her, don't you?"

He saw John's shoulders go up and down in a big sigh and a slight nod tilt his head.

"So what made you finally decide to take a chance with her?" Rodney asked knowing Sheppard didn't often give away this kind of information.

John shrugged and leaned back against the wall behind them. "I don't know. I guess maybe my injury, almost dying or the possibility that I'd never walk again made me take a good, long look at my life. Being on Earth took away all the rules and protocols and danger that we constantly face. But I think the biggest factor was how much I missed her; not having her nearby every day. And then when she told me about her split with Kanaan … I knew I didn't want to feel the pain of her hooking up with someone else again."

A little smile grew on John's face. "Things just fell into place for us. And I hope to God nothing comes along to screw it up."

Rodney's smile also grew big and he patted John on the leg. "This is actually really great. I'm happy for you. Hey, maybe now we can double date, huh?"

John's laugh rumbled through the room as he stood up and headed for the control room. "So what was it you wanted that you were looking for me at midnight?"

"Oh, that!" Rodney exclaimed. "Well, I wanted to test out this theory but I needed you because you've got that Super ATA gene. I was thinking …"

John laughed again as he listened to McKay ramble on during their walk. He wondered if he was getting soft, telling McKay so much personal information. He thought back to all they'd been through over the last six years and knew it was okay. McKay was one of his best friends, his teammate. If you couldn't share the personal stuff with them, who could you share it with?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

.


	4. Chapter 4

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"You know, Pal, one of these days you're gonna turn into a pancake, you keep eating them the way you do," John teased Torren as the child wolfed down his second helping. It was Sunday and John had most of the day off and Teyla had the whole day off, so they had taken Torren to eat in the mess for breakfast. Most mornings they just fed him something quick in the kitchen before they brought him to Aleeah.

Torren looked up at John and laughed. "No, Daddy, I a boy not a pantate."

Ronon laughed, too and said, "A few days ago, Sheppard, you told him he was gonna turn into a meatloaf."

Torren continued to eat but shook his head and muttered, "Daddy, you so silly."

John just ruffled his hair, grinned and took another bite of his own breakfast.

"Daddy? He calls you that all the time now, I noticed, Colonel," Jennifer commented from the other end of the table.

Amelia nodded from beside Ronon. "A few of the tech crew commented on it recently, too, Sir."

"Really," John looked disinterested. "They've got nothing better to do than gossip. I guess I'd better find some more work for them to do."

Amelia chuckled and lowered her head. She always felt a little awkward at times like this. She and Ronon had gotten very close over the past year and therefore she'd begun socializing in the Colonel's inner circle a bit more. But the man was still her Commanding Officer and she needed to find a balance between the two.

Although Colonel Sheppard had never made her feel like a mere subordinate. He respected everyone for the job they did and treated everyone the same whether they were a Corporal or Major, gate crew or away team. She, and most others, had developed a deep respect and loyalty for this man. He had been sorely missed during his six months away.

And even though there had been talk and speculation when he'd returned from Earth with Torren calling him Daddy, Amelia knew all the men and women under his command still held him in the highest regard. Maybe more so after the insurmountable odds he'd faced and beaten to return in half the time predicted.

Because of this respect, Amelia made sure to never use the private knowledge she learned from Ronon as gossip fodder. Her relationship with Ronon and her growing friendship with Teyla were very important to her. She never wanted to do anything to betray the trust they gave her. And she loved seeing the happiness radiate from the faces of Sheppard, Teyla and especially Torren. They were good hard-working people who gave so much of themselves; they deserved to have a bit of happiness. Amelia smiled and took another bite of her muffin.

"Hey, everyone," Rodney greeted as he pulled a chair out next to Jennifer and sat down. He swung his gaze in the direction of John who was trying to steal a bite of Torren's sausage.

When John saw this he looked at Rodney and grumbled, "What?"

Rodney looked down at his plate and mumbled, "Nothing." But then he looked up again and blurted, "All right. I still can't believe you didn't tell me." He looked at the others at the table and accused, "And you all knew and never told me. I can't believe you never told me."

Jennifer looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about, Rodney?"

Teyla blushed daintily and John touched her hand under the table. "Rodney came looking for John late last night," Teyla told them. "In my quarters."

Ronon let out a low snicker. "Saw something you shouldn't have, McKay?"

"Yes," Rodney hissed. "Teyla in just a thin robe and John in just a pair of hastily pulled on pants that he hadn't even zipped yet." He let out a heavy breath. "And then I find out you all knew already."

"We can't help it if you're not smart enough to see what's going on," Ronon defended the group. "It's been pretty obvious for a while, McKay. You just never picked up on it."

Rodney looked affronted but humpfed haughtily, "That's because I don't stick my nose in other people's business."

That got a chuckle from everyone at the table except Torren who never really understood much of the adults' conversation.

"Teyla, you have the day off today," Jenifer mentioned. "Do you have any big plans?"

"Yes," Teyla responded. "John is not on duty until tonight so we were planning to spend some time on New Athos."

"Aside from my morning run or afternoon sparring with Teyla, I've been a little sedentary lately," John added. "So I figured we could take a little hike along the hills behind the settlement."

"Hold on," Rodney interrupted. "Just getting to the settlement is a hike in itself and you want to go on a bigger hike?"

"Yeah," John replied. "Back on Earth I was working out and exercising eight or nine hours a day. Since I've been back, the only exercise I get is climbing the stairs to the control room."

"Be happy to spar with you a little more each night, Sheppard, if you're interested," Ronon offered. "But you've been kind of … occupied … most nights."

Teyla blushed and John just glared at his friend. "You haven't exactly been sitting around bored at night, Buddy," John flung back, his gaze moving to Amelia. It was Amelia's turn to blush.

"Jennifer," Teyla changed the subject, "Do you have the medical supplies ready for the Athosians that you wished for us to bring?"

Jennifer nodded and responded, "Yes. They're in the infirmary. I'll make sure someone brings them to you before you go."

John looked at this watch and replied, "Why don't I just get them now, Doc? We need to leave soon if we want to have a good amount of time there. I'm on duty tonight."

"Okay, Colonel, they're in a backpack on my desk," Jennifer informed him. "Just let Marie know you're taking them."

"Will do," John answered and got up from the table. He noticed the little boy had polished off the food on his plate, too. "T.J. you want to come with me? Maybe we could steal a lollipop from the Doc's supply."

Torren jumped up on his chair with a loud, "Yes!" but Teyla narrowed her eyes and glared at John.

"To eat later, of course!" John defended and swung the child onto his hip, stacking and grabbing the trays with his other hand. He tilted his chin at Teyla and said, "The gate in about fifteen?"

Teyla smiled and said, "I will be there."

John and Torren walked through the mess hall and deposited the trays with the other dirty ones. He put Torren on the floor and let him walk on his own to the infirmary. John was glad they were getting away today, just the three of them. He and Teyla had been alone at night and able to be themselves but the truth was most nights John had to deal with issues and problems that cropped up regardless of whether he was on duty or not. And his midnight checks of the city took time as well. The result being that he and Teyla hadn't really spent any quality time together.

During the day, they saw each other often and they still sparred each day before dinner but there were always people around. John couldn't wait for today on New Athos. He didn't have to worry about being professional with Teyla. He could simply be himself and truly show her how much being with her meant to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Halling smiled as he watched the group of people cavorting around the field. Colonel Sheppard had invited him and Jinto to accompany them on their trek today. They had accepted gladly. They had not seen the man since before his accident. Only through Teyla had they learned of the Colonel's unimaginable injuries.

Looking at the man now, running around the grass with Teyla's young son on his back, it was hard to believe that not too long ago he had been unable to walk, move or even speak. Teyla had told him of the events, her eyes filled with unshed tears, but he could not actually picture it.

He was glad to see the man had recovered so thoroughly. Teyla was like family and Colonel Sheppard meant everything to her. Now he knew even more so than ever.

Teyla had never overtly said how she felt about Sheppard but Halling had known her all her life and he read her feelings better than most. He had noticed throughout their alliance that Sheppard and Teyla seemed to have a deep bond with one another, the trust between them going above and beyond what was typical.

But for quite some time nothing had come of it. Then Teyla had taken up briefly with Kanaan. Halling had no objection to that but he never felt the same connection between them.

His gaze strayed to the four figures playing with the object Sheppard had brought along; a football. Torren did not seem to understand the rules and was enjoying just running after Jinto. Halling's eyes lit up as he saw Teyla trying to get the football away from the Colonel.

She had temporarily taken possession but Sheppard bore down on her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He swung her in a large circle and tumbled to the ground, positioning himself to cushion her landing. Teyla sat up, the football still in her arms, her face alight with laughter.

Sheppard pulled himself up behind her and slid his arms around her waist again; this time for a completely different purpose. He no longer seemed to care about procuring the ball. His face nuzzled into Teyla's neck and he appeared to be telling her something. Whatever it was, it was apparently humorous as Teyla's eyes flashed with mirth, a deep chuckle erupted from her throat and her head fell back to rest on Sheppard's shoulder.

Halling sighed when he saw this. It had been far too long since he had seen Teyla so freely enjoying herself. Colonel Sheppard seemed to have a knack for getting her to relax. Not that the man wasn't an amazing soldier and commander but he also knew how to have fun. Halling liked that about him.

The first time they had met, so long ago, Halling had been struck by the fact that Sheppard had taken the time to chat with Jinto. And when he and Teyla had been taken by the Wraith, along with several others, Colonel Sheppard had taken Jinto and the other Athosians into their city for protection.

Sheppard had spent much time in his daily job protecting his people and still managed to find the time to tell the Athosian children stories at bedtime. The man was a natural with the young ones. He knew Teyla could find no better option to help raise her son; the boy's father included.

Kanaan was a good, decent man but Halling knew Teyla needed someone who would allow her to be the great leader and warrior that was her destiny. Kanaan desired a simpler life. But Sheppard was not only secure enough in his own masculinity to allow Teyla to be who she was, he seemed to encourage her and have pride in her leadership and physical abilities.

Yes, he was glad to see that Sheppard and Teyla had finally admitted to each other how they truly felt. He tried not to blatantly watch the two of them but the sight gave him so much pleasure.

They were still sitting on the ground, Sheppard's arm around Teyla's shoulder, her hand on his bent knee. Their heads were close together and they were engaging in what looked like a lighthearted conversation. He saw smiles and heard laughter as they concentrated only on each other. That was the way it should be on a day like today. Halling knew their schedules did not allow them to partake of these kinds of activities all that often. They needed to find this harmony and joy whenever time allowed.

Torren, starting to tire from running after Jinto, toddled over and plopped into Sheppard's lap. The Colonel's other arm curled lovingly and protectively around the boy and pulled him in close. Halling was thrilled that Torren now had a permanent, stable male figure in his life.

He knew Sheppard had helped Teyla immensely since the child was born but it seemed Sheppard was spending days _and _nights with them now. Halling chuckled at Torren throwing that information out for their knowledge. Teyla had blushed furiously but now she did not seem embarrassed at all.

She gazed at the two men in her life with such open adoration and when Sheppard leaned over and firmly settled his lips on hers, Halling knew she was not unhappy with the arrangement at all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"Hey, Julia," David Sheppard called from his office in his home. "Come on in here. You'll want to see this."

It took a minute but his wife of barely five weeks walked in, a scowl on her face.

"Is this really important, David? You know I'm right in the middle of writing that proposal. I should have had it done a few days ago but I've had so much to catch up on in the last few weeks, I haven't had time."

David gave her a sarcastic smirk. "Well, _you're_ the one who wanted to take a three week honeymoon."

She just glared at him and asked, "What did you want to show me?"

David turned his laptop slightly and said, "I got an e-mail from John. It's a video."

Julia's eyes immediately lit up and she slid into her husband's lap. "Oh, I hope everything's okay. I miss him so much."

And she had. They both had. The three week honeymoon in Europe had been great and the last two weeks at the house had been a fairly simple adjustment as Julia had spent a good deal of time here before the marriage. But sometime they would both just look in the direction of the room John had stayed in for half a year.

It seemed strange that he wasn't there anymore. They had both gotten used to his quiet presence. But they knew he was back where he wanted to be, where he felt he belonged; in Atlantis and with Teyla and T.J.

David pressed the button to begin the clip and he felt Julia tense with excitement. The screen lightened and showed John and Teyla sitting side by side with T.J., in their lap. Julia noticed John was wearing a black uniform-like shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. It had an American flag on one shoulder and a strange patch on the other one. David told her it said _Atlantis_.

John spoke first and said, "Hey, Dave, Julia, hope everything's going great. Hope the ol' ball and chain isn't too heavy to drag around."

At this comment, Teyla slapped his arm but he only grinned and wrapped it around her shoulder, holding her close to his side.

His eyebrow rose comically and he asked, "How was the honeymoon? So now that I'm not hanging around all the time, you both better be taking advantage of the situation. You know, running around naked whenever you can."

Teyla rolled her eyes and cut into the conversation. "I wanted to thank you again for inviting me to your wedding. I cannot express how much I enjoyed myself."

John's eyebrows rose again as he added, "And _**I**_ enjoyed her there as well."

Teyla gave him another poke and proceeded to fill them in on the things they had done while on Earth like the horseback riding, the lake and the amusement park."

"And while we were happy to be there, we are overjoyed to be home and have John here with us."

T.J. had remained quiet during the whole one-sided conversation, his thumb in his mouth, looking sleepy. But at this comment a slight concern showed up on his face and he popped his thumb out of his mouth and confirmed, "Daddy, you not doe away aden!" He then looked at his mother and repeated, "Mama, Daddy not doe away aden!"

John and Teyla both immediately assured him. "I'm staying right here, Pal, with you and Mommy. I'm not going anywhere."

John looked back at the webcam as he snuggled Torren in closer, "We're still dealing with a few anxiety issues. He gets a little freaked if I even go through the gate without him."

Torren looked up at these words and asked, "Daddy, we doe see Teston?"

"In a few days, we can see him, Pal," John answered and Torren continued, "But you not doe in a tode watta aden, wight, Daddy?"

John chuckled and put his face near the child's as he murmured, "No, I won't go in the cold water again."

Julia was confused and David was actually a bit suspicious at that comment. Luckily Teyla realized they probably would be, and much to John's chagrin, explained, "John had only been back a few days when an accident swept a young child into the river on Menaria. The child's arm was trapped among some rocks and John jumped in to hold the child's head above water for close to two hours until he was able to be freed."

Julia could tell John was uncomfortable with the story and she knew he would hate anyone thinking of him as a hero in this case. She and David knew better; knew he always put others first, no matter the consequences to himself and this brought with it their own concerns.

Teyla continued with a few more details. "Neither the boy, Keston, nor John had any long term effects although John's body temperature took some time before it was back to normal."

John wiggled his eyebrows yet again. "But it sure was fun trying to get it back up again."

Teyla closed her eyes and sighed then said, "Thank you for the video from the wedding that you sent. We enjoyed watching it and Torren was excited to see himself and Hannah. He continues to ask when he can see her again. Will you please tell her that he misses her?"

Julia noticed that while Teyla was talking John had been cuddling T.J. and whispering in his ear. Now the boy looked just about asleep. John kissed his head then looked up at the camera again.

"Yeah, about that wedding video, did you have to include the part where Teyla and I were singing? McKay got his hands on it and showed it to everyone at movie night."

Teyla touched John's arm in sympathy. "You know John does not like to be the center of attention at any time so you can imagine he was not happy that so many people saw our performance."

"It wouldn't be so bad," John growled, "if people didn't keep asking me if I take requests."

John looked down at the boy in his lap then back at Teyla. "I'm gonna put him down. Why don't you grab the laptop and we can give them a quick tour."

They saw John get up with the child held close then the view changed to show a large room as Teyla said, "This is our living room and this is Torren's room." She followed behind John and they saw a room with an assortment of toys and a single bed where John was bending over a sleeping boy. He was tucking him in and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

David squeezed Julia tighter as he saw this and said, "Maybe we should have one of those soon."

Julia smiled widely back and commented, "Well, we've certainly been doing what _causes_ those more than enough."

David chuckled and they watched as John and Teyla gave them a quick view of their room, the kitchen, back through the living room and out to the balcony.

"This is my favorite part of these quarters. You get a view of a good portion of the city _and _the ocean."

John panned the computer to the right to show the parts of the city that were visible from here then to the left to show the expanse of ocean.

"That's amazing!" Julia cried in awe. "The place is huge! I never imagined it was so big. I guess I didn't really pay attention during the news show."

"And you can't even see all of it from that location," David pointed out.

Teyla and John stopped the tour and told them they missed them and to send back a video message soon. They signed off and the screen went black. Julia sighed when it did.

She looked at David and said, "It's strange seeing John in black fatigues and army boots. I'm used to sweat pants and t-shirts. But I guess that's probably what he wears most of the time; too much of a reminder of what he actually does for a living."

Julia made an attempt at a smile. "I really miss them but they look really happy, don't they?"

David nodded. "Yeah, they do. I'm glad. John was really miserable here without Teyla and T.J. He deserves a little joy in his life."

"I wonder how bad that 'going in the river thing' was." Julia thought out loud. "My guess is Teyla didn't tell us the whole story."

"Oh, I'm sure you're right about that," David agreed. "T.J. looked a little worried when it was mentioned. My guess is John was bad enough to make the poor kid think he might go away again."

Julia nodded. "You know I'm going to worry about him now until the next time we get a message and see that's he's all right."

"And now you know why I insisted on the video e-mails. It's easier to see if he's got any obvious wounds. But hopefully if both he and Teyla make the messages together, she'll give us a bit more information."

That thought alone gave them a little more piece of mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Another fun filled day of bureaucracy," Sheppard muttered to Ronon as they watched all the Coalition members mingling with each other. They were all trying to feel each other out on where they stood on certain issues. Some were trying to convince others to see their side of things, while a few wanted to find the most popular side and vote that way to avoid being one of the losers.

John hated politics and really couldn't stand coming to these meetings but he did have to admit that the formation of the Planetary Coalition was a good thing. Working together really was the best way to fight against the Wraith.

So he and Ronon were here as the 'royal bodyguards' to Teyla once again. He knew he shouldn't complain as this was the first one he'd had to attend since he'd returned to Atlantis two months ago. Teyla had come to a few and Woolsey had taken his turn as well. But John had been able to get out of it until now.

He looked across the room to where Teyla was deep in discussion with Dimas. She had earned the trust and respect of almost everyone here. Shiana, of course, hated everyone who had anything to do with Atlantis. He looked to where she was and saw her hate-filled gaze rest on him for the briefest of moments before she directed her eyes once again to her companion.

John made a note to stay away from her if at all possible. He had visions of her sticking a knife in his back if he got too close.

He glanced in her direction again and took a deep breath when he realized the woman Shiana was talking to was Sora. John's hand reached out and smacked Ronon's arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ronon growled. He didn't want to be here any more than Sheppard did.

John tilted his chin up in Shiana's direction and instructed, "Keep an eye out for the woman with Shiana."

Ronon looked in that direction and asked, "Why? Who is she?"

"Genii!" Sheppard spat out. "Her name is Sora. She was with Kolya and Radim when they tried to seize Atlantis. We had her as a prisoner for a while then let her go as a sign of good faith. But she _hates _Teyla; tried to kill her before. She blames Teyla for her father's death."

Ronon just grunted, "I'm on her," and slipped through the crowd.

John's eyes moved back to the other side of the room back to Teyla. _God, she is beautiful! _Today she had on a long flowing skirt and one of her typical cropped tops that crisscrossed in the front to tie on the side. The shirt reminded him of his favorite pair of her pajamas. The ones that always made him think of unwrapping a birthday gift.

He felt desire throb below the belt and sucked in a huge breath to try and control it. It wasn't always possible when it came to Teyla.

"So you finally decided to stop hiding from me, huh, Sheppard?"

John turned in the direction of the husky voice trying to stifle the groan that escaped.

"Larrin," John greeted, "You here for the meeting or are you targeting another victim?"

A mischievous pout appeared on her face as she answered, "Now Sheppard, why would you say something like that about me? You know I'd never really hurt you." Her hand moved to his upper arm and squeezed. "Not unless you really _wanted _me to."

John took a good look at Larrin and noticed she hadn't changed much. Tight leather pants tucked into high spiky heeled boots complemented the snug top she wore that fell off her shoulders. There was no doubt the woman was beautiful but he'd learned the hard way that often beauty was only skin deep.

Larrin moved in closer and straightened his collar then ran her hands further down his shirt. "So, Sheppard, what's the big secret? Why were you avoiding me for so long? I'd prefer to deal with you and not that Woolsey guy."

John took a hold of her hands to stop the slight movement her fingers had started. At times like this he wished he had the TAC vest on but unfortunately the only thing he was allowed was his sidearm. His vest and P-90 were in a weapons locker down the hall due to the rules of the Coalition.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Larrin. I just wasn't able to get to any of the meetings due to … extenuating circumstances."

Her raised eyebrow showed doubt and a need for clarification. "I was … out of commission for," and he rolled his eyes, "a while."

"Out of commission?" Larrin questioned. "As in injured? Someone should have told me. I could have come and nursed you back to health."

"Yeah," John replied doubtfully. "I can picture that." He moved her hands down off his chest and released them. "It wouldn't have worked anyway. They sent me to my home planet. That's in another galaxy. It's a bit of a commute."

Larrin started moving around John, eyeing him from all angles. "You look like you've recovered pretty well. So, no permanent damage, I take it."

As she circled him her hands reached out and touched him a few times. John gave a twisted smile. "Not that I know of."

He should probably just walk away but there was something exciting and dangerous about Larrin, had been since he'd met her. And while he'd been on Earth, very little happened that was exciting. And he'd spent a good portion of his last two months on Atlantis with administrative duties; mostly trying to undo all the crap Armstrong had done.

He'd been out on a few missions but all of them had been somewhat routine with very little to excite him. And he had to admit that Larrin was the type of woman to excite a man. At one point he'd actually wondered what it would be like if they … _Hold it right there, Pal. Don't even go in that direction. You've got Teyla now and she's the best thing that ever happened to you. You screw up, literally, and you can say goodbye to her and T.J._ That thought alone brought John back to the present and kicked some sense into him.

He looked around and saw that people were moving to take their seats. He pointed this out and said, "Always a pleasure, Larrin."

She moved in close again so her face was only a breath away from his. "Oh, I think we can have a lot more pleasure than this, Sheppard. I guarantee it. Just need the right place and the right time."

With that she moved to her seat among the others. John moved back to stand against the wall as only one representative from each planet was allowed in the discussion zone. And that was Teyla's job, not his.

.

.  
>A few hours later Shiana was back on her high horse about the Lanteans being completely self-serving and untrustworthy and they should not be allowed to participate in the Coalition. There were always a few murmurings of support and a number of grumblings against her and then the people in the middle who weren't sure really what they should think.<p>

The Lanteans had started many of the problems, accidentally, but they were also the most effective in fighting the Wraith.

The crowd quieted down when Councilor Pitonis stood up and addressed them. The Menarians and the Lanteans had negotiated and traded for many years now but most people knew there was still much tension between the two peoples. At prior meetings, Pitonis had not always been an advocate.

"I must speak up in defense of the Lanteans." This brought stunned looks to the already quiet faces. "Self-serving and untrustworthy; I disagree. Menaria recently had an earthquake that contaminated much of our water supply. The Lanteans appeared with several devices, _pulled _from the city of the Ancestors, that now work to give us clean water. They asked nothing in return. They simply wanted to continue trade for our produce."

"And during this time my own son was swept from some rocks and trapped in the raging water of our river. Colonel Sheppard," Pitonis raised his hand in the direction of John leaning against the wall, "with no regard for his own well being, jumped into the river to hold my son's head above water. He then ordered more of his men to work for hours to free my son's arm. This whole time, Colonel Sheppard stayed with my son, regaling him with amusing stories to keep his mind off the ordeal that was playing out."

Whispers could now be heard and John hated the fact that so many eyes were on him.

Pitonis continued, "The Lantean doctor then provided my son with the most advanced medical care they have. They do not expect payment for this. They ask only for our friendship in return. I feel this Coalition would suffer greatly were the Lanteans not part of it."

An elderly woman rose from across the room and said, "I am Renitha from Fridonis. I must also join Councilor Pitonis in his assessment of the Lanteans. They came to us recently with information that a Wraith culling was possible. Luckily we listened and trusted them. They helped us relocate our people temporarily until the threat had passed. Unfortunately several of our people did not heed their warning and decided to stay. They were culled by the Wraith. But we look at their deaths as a sacrifice for the rest of our people. The Wraith now believe our population decimated and hopefully will not return in the future. These people of Atlantis are not required to come to our aide, yet they do. Time and again they have come to the aid of many of us. They are essential to the goals of this Coalition."

Renitha sat down with a regal bow of her head and Shiana stood up again but before she could dispute any of what was said, Dimas called out that it was time for a recess and the Coalition would reconvene after all had partaken of nourishment.

Teyla stood up and stretched out the kinks in her back. Her eyes wandered the room searching for John. Renitha had cornered him and was having a conversation. She knew the woman was probably thanking him yet again for their aid. Teyla though she _should_ be thanking him since Armstrong wasn't planning on doing anything about the Hive Ship that had been bearing down on their planet. It was only when John had returned and seen the long range sensors that a team had been sent out to them.

Teyla would leave them to their conversation, thankful at least that it was not Larrin. She had seen the woman earlier sniffing around John. Teyla had actually felt a deep sense of desire coming from John and had looked up to find him. What she found was Larrin standing in front of John, her hands touching his collar and then his chest. She saw John's hands stop the movement of Larrin's, yet it was several minutes before he moved here hands away and released them.

Teyla felt an emotion run through her, one she recognized as jealousy. She had opened her mind to John's and sensed a curiosity in him. Curiosity for what, she wondered? Curious as to what it would be like to engage in sexual activity with Larrin? She had not been able to observe more as the meeting had started.

But now her displeasure at the scene began to grow. As her eyes continued to scan, she caught sight of Larrin; this time she was speaking to Ronon. The difference was, her hands were not all over Ronon. Their discussion was brief but Teyla could tell they had discussed John when Larrin turned her head and looked directly at him. Ronon had followed her glance and nodded. Then the woman had slithered through the throng of people and disappeared.

Teyla was more than a little curious what the exchange was about so she headed in her friend's direction. Ronon tipped his head when she got near and said, "Hey!"

"What did Larrin want?" Teyla got directly to the point.

Ronon shrugged. "She said to tell Sheppard she had some information for him and to have him meet her in the office next to the weapons storage in thirty minutes."

Teyla took a deep breath wondering exactly what kind of 'information' the woman wanted to exchange with John. Larrin and the Travelers had been good allies so far but Teyla did not trust her when it came to John.

Her mind kicked into high gear and she looked through the crowd to where John and Renitha were now conversing with Kelore of Latira.

"You, uh, want me to tell Sheppard, or conveniently forget?" Ronon asked cautiously.

An impish smile crossed Teyla's face as she answered, "No, you should give him the message. But tell him fifteen minutes instead of thirty."

Ronon smirked and his eyes filled with mischief. "I can do that. But whatever it is you're planning, you need to give me details later. Deal?"

Teyla returned the smirk and said, "Deal."

.

Fifteen minutes later, Teyla silently followed John as he made his way to the room Larrin had selected. A part of her was disappointed that John was even agreeing to meet with her but she also knew John would be interested if there truly was information to be gained.

John knocked on the door and when there was no answer, cautiously opened it. He left it open as he went inside and looked around. Some cabinets and shelves littered the room and a desk was pushed against the far right wall.

Teyla followed John inside and softly closed the door behind her. At the noise, John turned around quick and released his breath when he saw that it was Teyla.

"Teyla, what are you doing here?"

Her eyebrow rose. "I could ask you the same question. Were you expecting someone else?"

John paused briefly as if debating an issue then said, "Yeah, Larrin. Ronon said she had some information to share and to meet her here."

Teyla shook her head pleased at least that John had not tried to hide the fact from her. "Yes, I saw the two of you earlier when you were … talking to each other. She seemed quite friendly and familiar with you."

John's mouth quirked and he replied, "Well, that's just how Larrin is."

Teyla moved around the room and leaned casually against the desk. "You seemed to be enjoying her … friendliness."

John's eyes narrowed. "Are you jealous?"

Teyla's eyes scanned the room and the ceiling. "Perhaps," she responded calmly then crossed her arms over her chest. "But I am also dismayed by the feelings I sensed in you when she approached you and touched you. You felt desire and curiosity"

John swallowed hard when he remembered that Teyla had that connection with him. He sometimes forgot because she never actually mentioned it; until now. He thought back to when he was talking with Larrin. He _had_ felt desire when she had first showed up but it had been desire for Teyla.

He was about to say this when he remembered he _had _been curious about what sex would be like with Larrin. Crap! Teyla must have sensed that, too!

"Listen, Teyla," John began, "Larrin's all talk and a big flirt. That's all it was, just a harmless flirtation."

His expression became serious and he lifted his hand to her face. Teyla allowed him to touch her and her face softened slightly. "You do not desire her?" Teyla asked gently.

John shook his head and lowered his lips until they were almost touching hers. "There's only one woman I desire and she's right here in front of me."

His lips finished their descent and covered hers. His tongue peeked out to outline her mouth then slip between her lips. Teyla's arms crept around John's neck and he pulled her in close with his.

When their breathing picked up, John reluctantly pulled back. "As much as I'm enjoying this, Ronon said Larrin was supposed to meet me here right about now." He looked at his watch to check the time.

"Yes, well," Teyla confessed guiltily, "Ronon gave you the correct message but there may have been details that were _changed_ slightly."

John looked at her suspiciously. "So, Larrin's _not_ about to walk through that door?"

Teyla shook her head, a tiny smile playing about her mouth. John took another deep breath and his eyes grew intense. "You really were jealous. Enough that you did this?"

"Yes," Teyla exhaled harshly.

"Wow!" John exclaimed. "That's pretty hot, you know." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her lightly.

"How hot?" Teyla dared playfully.

"Oh, very hot," John growled and pressed his lips passionately to hers once more. They played and danced over each other then their tongues got involved in the game. Teyla felt the flames of passion lick at her insides and flow to her feminine core. She slid her hands around John's waist and slipped them under his shirt to caress his back.

John groaned. "God, I love it when you touch me!"

As his lips moved from her mouth to her neck she whimpered, "Yes, I feel the same way."

His lips roamed her neck and ventured lower to find that the tie had already been loosened on her top and it fell open easily. He looked at Teyla curiously.

"Just letting you know _where_ I desire to be touched," she responded.

"Guh," was all that erupted from John's mouth as he picked her up and sat her on the desk. He spread the side of her top open and ran his hands up from her waist to her shoulders and over the golden mounds in the middle.

"Did I get the 'where' right?"

Teyla's breathing increased as she panted, "Yes, but do not feel you have limitations."

"No limits, huh?" John almost growled. "I like that."

He pulled Teyla closer and she moved her legs to accommodate him in between them. John lowered his head to kiss her lips again then moved south until his were settled on one perfect pink peak.

A purring noise came from Teyla's throat as her shoes slipped off her feet and she moved them up John's side to wrap around his waist. As his lips continued lavishing her breasts with attention, his hands moved to the legs surrounding him. The skirt had moved to allow him access and he pushed the rest to bunch around her hips.

His fingers wandered along her skin until they slid under the folds of skirt in search of her feminine center. More whimpers escaped from Teyla's lips and her hands scrambled frantically to undo his belt, button and zipper, unleashing his throbbing desire.

John gritted his teeth, his breathing rapid as Teyla caressed his hardened shaft. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled the lace down her legs, moving away only long enough to drop the garment on the floor before pulling her close again.

Teyla's hand rubbed his ache and guided it to the location that could relieve the pressure. John pulled on her hips and thrust fully inside her. Teyla's head fell back, her chest arched and her hands clutched at the front of his shirt.

John started slowly withdrawing then moving back in. He slid his arms under her legs allowing her knees to drape over and rest on them. He put his hands back on her hips and his lips continued to roam from her chest to her mouth and back. His thrusts began again and soon his rhythm was beating faster and faster.

He could see Teyla already beginning to shudder. He knew he wasn't far behind. A few more thrusts and he felt himself spill into her. He lowered her legs and felt them rest near his thighs. His arms encircled her and he gently kissed her forehead.

.

.

Larrin slipped away from the crowd and moved stealthily down the hall anticipating what was to come. She was ready to make her move on Sheppard and she was pulling out all the stops. If she had to strip naked and jump him, she would. But he was a man, she was a woman; there shouldn't be any problem.

She still remembered the heat of the kiss they'd shared. It had been over three years ago but she still remembered; he must too.

She moved silently through the doorway hoping Sheppard was in there waiting. Maybe he'd already removed some clothing in anticipation. She turned from the closed door, her eyes adjusting from the bright hallway to the dimmer room and she realized Sheppard had already arrived. And it seemed like he had started without her.

He was up against the desk on the far right wall, holding tightly to his Athosian teammate, Teyla. Her legs were draped over his arms and his lips were on her neck.

She froze at the sight, not daring to move or leave or say anything. She watched mesmerized as Sheppard rocked back and forth in front of the woman. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly what she was seeing, the biggest clue being Sheppard's pants riding low on his hips, the muscles in his backside exposed. Larrin paused in appreciation of the sight. She had hoped to get a glimpse of this but not exactly in this way.

Sheppard's mouth was roaming everywhere as he gave a few final pumps, the matching shudders and soft moans from both telling of their completion. She expected Sheppard to just pull out with a 'thanks for the ride' and she was more than willing to step up for the next round, but he didn't.

He moved his arms to wrap more firmly around her and lowered his mouth to tenderly kiss her forehead. "Teyla, sweetheart," Sheppard rasped out roughly, "what you do to me."

Teyla loosened her grip on the front of his shirt and added huskily, ""What do I do to you, John?"

His mouth captured hers swiftly then released it. "You send me over the edge so completely then with just that sassy look of yours, I'm hard and ready to go again."

Teyla's eyes roamed briefly and Larrin knew she'd been seen. But instead of shock and covering herself up, Teyla simply smiled coyly and said, "Yes, so I can tell. But I am afraid we do not have time right now."

Teyla glanced at Larrin again briefly then pulled Sheppard's head down for a heated kiss. Larrin could feel herself begin to boil that her fun had been thwarted. But she could still have a little fun with _this._

"Yeah, the meeting will be starting back up again in a few minutes," Larrin said in response to Teyla's claim.

John's head whipped around to see Larrin standing over by the door, her arms crossed over her chest, an amused look on her face. He quickly pulled out of Teyla, adjusting her skirt over her legs in the process. He adjusted himself and fastened his pants while Teyla retied her top.

He looked at Teyla to see how upset she was then frowned in confusion at the almost smug expression he saw on her face. She slid off the desk, slipped her shoes on and sashayed past Larrin.

John thought he was going crazy because when Teyla was near Larrin, he thought he heard her say, "He is mine. I can have him anytime I wish. Do _not_ forget that!"

John stood stock still at Teyla's words, the meaning behind them slowly sinking in. Teyla had admitted she'd had Ronon give him the wrong information. Had she orchestrated this whole thing just to make Larrin back off? Phew! If she had, he'd sorely underestimated her. But the fact that she had gone so far to claim him, that was hot! He could feel the blood rushing to his extremity showing him how hot.

Larrin watched as Sheppard stared at Teyla as she flounced out of the room. His eyes were intense and a slow smile was creeping across his face. She wasn't happy that his mind was still on the woman who had just left. She looked around and pointed out the pair of lacy, pink panties haphazardly discarded on the floor.

"I think she lost something."

Sheppard bent down and scooped them up, stuffing them inside his pocket. "It wouldn't be the first time she's lost them."

Sheppard grinned and started for the door. Larrin stepped closer, blocking his way. She looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants.

"I can help you with that," she purred and moved her hand to caress the area she was talking about.

John sidestepped and avoided the touch. He shook his head and moved away saying, "I've got all I can handle with _that_ one."

The door closed behind him leaving Larrin alone and more frustrated than she'd ever been, even with Sheppard.

.

After a few minutes Larrin went back out to the main room. She found Sheppard talking to Councilor Pitonis. She was planning to move on past when she overheard their conversation.

"Of course Keston would love to have your son visit. He was so thankful when he shared his toys with him. You have done an admirable job raising the boy. I will speak with Seila and we will arrange it."

Sheppard nodded and walked away. Larrin felt curiosity run through her so she stepped closer to Pitonis and asked, "Did you mention that Colonel Sheppard had a kid?"

"Yes," Pitonis replied. "A son, Torren John. A lovely boy."

"How old is he?"

"Not quite three, I believe."

"And the boy's mother?" Larrin questioned.

Pitonis gave a puzzled look and answered, "Why, Teyla, of course."

It all made sense to Larrin now. The whole scene in the unused office was simply Teyla protecting her offspring and marking her territory. She sighed. She should have made her move when she'd first met him.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

"So even after seeing you and Teyla going at it, she still offered to…" Ronon let the sentence dangle wondering the best way to finish it.

Sheppard didn't let him. He just jumped in, "Yeah, classy lady, huh?"

Ronon continued to chuckle. "I knew Teyla was up to something but I never imagined _that._ She must have been pretty pissed with you to go that far." Ronon's laugh got louder. "And you're going off to spar with her right now? That might not be the smartest move you ever made."

Sheppard scrunched his face up in thought. "I don't know. She seemed okay on the way home, didn't she?"

"I thought she seemed unusually quiet. Quiet women can be very dangerous, you know. I'd keep my guard up; especially now you know what she's capable of."

Sheppard just glared at Ronon. "Yeah, but I didn't exactly _dislike_ what she did."

"Your funeral," Ronon snorted as they approached the gym. "I'll see you later. I hope."

Ronon continued on and John moved toward the door. Teyla was already inside giving lessons to Corporal Minelli. He watched for a few minutes as they finished up. Minelli was big and strong but like most of the soldiers they never wanted to hurt Teyla so they often held back a bit.

This time it ended with Minelli on his back and Teyla straddling him, her bantos rod across his neck. It was a great move; he'd used it against McCarthy the first time they'd sparred. McCarthy had underestimated _him_, too.

He looked back and realized Teyla was still astride the man, telling him how to keep himself from landing in this position again. He wasn't sure Minelli was listening or that he wanted to be _out_ of that position. He seemed pretty happy to be that close to Teyla's tantalizing body.

John was starting to get annoyed. He really didn't want to see Teyla this way unless _he_ was the one underneath. And then he was pretty sure _he_ wouldn't be listening either.

Teyla got up finally and put her hand out to assist Minelli. The Marine got up and John thought he held onto Teyla's hand a bit longer than necessary.

Teyla smiled at the man and praised, "You have done a wonderful job, Corporal. I have seen great improvement in you in these past few weeks."

"Thanks," the man almost blushed, "but call me Chad, please."

Teyla bowed her head in his direction and repeated, "Chad."

Teyla then put her hands on the man's upper arms and stated, "You have good strong muscles … Chad. You simply must train them to work for you in many ways."

Teyla removed her hands and John let out a deep breath. Right now he had the urge to kick Minelli's backside out the door. And then make him peel potatoes for a month. Yeah, maybe a little KP duty would …

_Okay enough_, John thought. It wasn't the man's fault. Teyla had that effect on _most _guys. John moved into the room to stop the little love fest and try to keep Minelli from drooling on the floor.

"Corporal," John greeted.

"Colonel!" Minelli snapped out with a salute and strict attention.

"Down boy!" John chuckled. "You all done here?"

"Yes, Sir," Minelli answered then turned to Teyla. "Thank you so much. I really enjoy these lessons."

John wanted to laugh. Minelli _so_ did not enjoy being bested by a woman, thrown on the floor and shown up in every way possible. What he did enjoy was watching Teyla prance around in her skimpy sparring outfit. He enjoyed her arm around him when she got him in a lock from behind and he definitely enjoyed the woman sitting on his chest, envisioning them both naked in that position.

He knew exactly what Minelli enjoyed. He'd been sparring with Teyla for quite a few years himself. And his goal had never really been to get better at it, though that had certainly been the result.

Teyla smiled widely at the Corporal and thanked him also. "I look forward to our next session."

Minelli finally got his smitten self out the door and John let out a huge sigh. "What the hell was that?"

Teyla looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What are you talking about, John?"

"The extraneous physical contact with Minelli, sitting on his chest for far too long. I'm surprised you didn't feel his reaction to that."

"There is no need to be crude, John," Teyla chastised. "It was nothing more than a little harmless flirtation."

"A harmless flirtation?" John scoffed. "The man thinks you're practically dating." Then the light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, so that's what this is. You're still upset because of Larrin. _She_ put the moves on _me_, you know. Unlike," John waved his hand out the door, "your little boy toy there."

Teyla narrowed her eyes then threw a few sticks to John. She started swinging them around as John did the same thing. She spun them in John's direction and he blocked them but just barely.

"You think I should not be upset that you desire to have sex with another woman."

John was distracted by her words and got a stick across the forearm. He gave a small groan and backed away slightly. He then moved forward, his own sticks on the offensive.

"That isn't true, Teyla, I told you that."

Teyla blocked all his hits then spun around quickly and caught him across the back. John grimaced, turned around and swung a few practice shots as Teyla faced him, bouncing on her toes in preparation.

"Yet I felt your curiosity at what it would be like to be with her. Do you deny that?"

Teyla struck again, many times with John barely holding his own. He knew his arms and back would be bruised tomorrow.

"All right, no! I don't deny it," John called out as he pulled himself off the floor yet again. "But it's not what you think. I had those thoughts when I first met her. I was just _remembering_ them today, not having them again."

Teyla paused in her movements to consider what he had said so John continued, "And back then would have been when you and Kanaan hooked up, so you weren't really an option."

Teyla's eyes narrowed and her face became rigid. "You are incorrect, John" she uttered not much above a whisper. "When you returned with tales of Larrin, I thought for sure there was no chance for us. _That_ is when I turned to Kanaan for consolation. He did not know he was second best. And it was only that one time. My people were taken shortly after that."

John stood staring at her, her statement making him feel almost sick. He had driven Teyla into Kanaan's arms when he should have been taking her in his.

"I'm sorry, Teyla," he apologized and repeated, "I'm sorry."

Teyla moved forward with her sticks catching John off guard. "I am not sorry," she said as she flipped John onto the floor again. "If it were not for that, I would not have my son."

John knew this was true yet he still had regrets. He no sooner had pulled himself off the floor a third time when Teyla's sticks flew through the air. He tried his best to defend himself and he never actually got the chance to go on the offensive, she was so worked up.

The next twenty minutes was a whirlwind of motion. John was dripping with sweat and Teyla herself was covered in a radiant sheen. No more words had been spoken. John wasn't even sure what he could say. He hoped Teyla could work out her frustrations this way.

A few more minutes later John was shaking his head at the stars floating in front of his eyes. He reached up to touch the bruise he knew would form on his temple and his hand came away bloody.

"Here," Teyla said as she threw him a towel. John was dismayed that she didn't seem more concerned about his wound. He really started to worry that this incident could cause some permanent problems between them. He'd get on his knees and beg for forgiveness if that case ever happened.

She started swinging her sticks again and he stepped back to narrowly avoid another blow and went down hard. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the warning signs that his knee was about to give out. He lay on his side, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out.

Teyla did move closer and ask, "John, are you all right?" In the past, John knew she would have been on the floor, her hand resting on him somewhere. Now she seemed reluctant to be too close. The thought brought more pain than his knee or head were providing.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and massaged the offending knee. "I'm fine," he growled, his mood getting darker by the second. "This knee still has a trace of the neurotoxin in it and likes to misbehave every now and then."

He rubbed harder and through gritted teeth repeated, "I'll be fine. Although I don't think I'm up for any more sparring today."

He looked at Teyla who stood standing in front of him seemingly unsure of what to do next. She had definitely not gotten all her anger out.

"You still seem pretty pissed. You want me to just lie here and you can kick me a few times?" John suggested. If it would improve her mood he was more than willing to do it. "Go ahead. If it will make you feel better."

"Tempting," Teyla replied solemnly but looked down at her bare feet and thought better of it. She didn't know why she was so bothered by Larrin's interest in John. Or perhaps it was the interest she sensed in John for Larrin. Yes it was an old interest and John had shown her more than enough over the last two months that his interest was now with her.

Perhaps old insecurities were at work here. She remembered quite vividly the day they recovered John from his few days with the Travelers. Rodney had been right when he said there was something John wasn't telling them. She had sensed it as well. It had made her finally decide to take Kanaan up on his offer of more than friendship.

She could feel John's anxiety over the situation but she wondered if it was anxiety that she was upset unnecessarily or anxiety that he had been caught. She figured it would not hurt to just stand back and take a little time to let things settle.

"I will clean up and then get Torren from Aleeah. You should probably go to the infirmary."

She picked up her sticks to put in her bag but John stopped her. "You take a shower. I'll get him."

"John," she started to object but he snapped back, "I _said _I'll get him!"

He grunted as he moved and attempted to get up. She wanted to help him but the snarl on his face halted her actions. He held onto the wall for a few seconds trying to regain his balance and clear his head. When she saw that his knee was holding his weight, she picked up her bag, bowed her head slightly in his direction and left.

John tested his knee out and gave it another minute before he tried using it. While he waited, he thought about all that had happened today. He knew his thoughts had gotten him in trouble but he also knew Teyla was being a bit unreasonable as well.

Okay, she had seen Larrin sniffing around him and maybe he had held onto her hands a bit longer than was necessary. But that was no reason to blatantly flirt with Minelli by sitting on the man's chest for as long as she did. God knows what the Marine was telling his buddies right now.

He started walking, his limp more pronounced than ever. He gave a huge sigh. Yeah, the honeymoon was definitely over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dinner had been more than a little awkward. He and Teyla had been at opposite ends of the table and everyone had noticed, though no one had said anything about it. About _that_ at least. Ronon and Rodney had teased him repeatedly about getting beat by Teyla as attested to by the welt on his head.

Jennifer had lambasted him a few times for not coming to the infirmary to get it checked. And Teyla had sat quietly making no comment at all. Ronon knew the reason behind the quiet and the beating but the others were all a little puzzled but were utilizing their diplomatic skills in not saying anything.

Torren seemed to sense something, too, probably his mother's anger at John. But the poor kid didn't really know how to react. He'd crawled into John's lap and insisted on kissing his boo-boo over and over again. John wanted to tell him that his head wasn't the place that hurt the most. It was his heart.

He absentmindedly rubbed his chest again. He hadn't been that hungry but the small amount he had eaten hadn't really settled too well in his stomach.

Now he was lying down on Teyla's couch, an ice pack on his knee and one over his eye, a concession to not going to the infirmary. T.J. was sitting next to him on the floor, playing with some toy cars. Teyla had just given him a bath and he was already in his pajamas. The only thing left was a story.

John let him play for a few more minutes before Teyla announced, "It is your bedtime, Torren."

T.J. stood up and leaned his elbows on John's reclined figure. "Daddy?" the little boy questioned, unsure if John was well enough for their bedtime routine. John sat up and pulled the boy into his lap, moving the ice packs aside. John held him close for a few moments, needing the warmth of the little body.

Then he deposited him on the floor and instructed, "Go say good night to your Mom."

Torren galloped over to Teyla who was on the balcony watching the sunset. She scooped up the little boy, hugged him fiercely and kissed his cheek. "Good night, my darling."

T.J. ran back inside and followed John into his bedroom. They sat on the bed, John reading more stories than usual. Torren fell asleep on the fourth one but still John didn't move. He sat there on the bed with the slumbering boy in his arms.

He knew he should go out and talk to Teyla but he was almost afraid of what she would say. He knew he was hiding in here with T.J. but he didn't really care. He was enjoying where he was and he was pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy the talk with Teyla. But maybe she had cooled down since this afternoon and he could sweet talk her and even seduce her a bit into not being mad anymore.

He moved Torren under the covers, kissed the child's head and shut the light off as he left the room. Twilight was bathing the living room in a soft, dusky light and John could see Teyla still outside, her back to him. He moved to the doorway and saw her stiffen when she felt his presence. The twinge in his chest grew stronger and he rubbed at it again.

"Teyla," he whispered, tentatively waiting for her to turn around. She didn't.

Teyla heard John whisper her name and knew she had to make a decision. She did not turn around but the reflective walls on the side of the balcony gave her a view of him. His face was drawn, his eyes sad and she wanted to just go to him and tell him everything would be all right. And she knew it would be; in time.

For right now though, she needed this time for her anger, her uncertainty, her jealousy, and her insecurities. And she needed the time to regroup her emotions. She could not do that with John present. When he was near, she simply wanted his touch, his humor, his caring. He tempted her too much with these things. She needed time by herself to sort out her feelings. So she made the decision and hoped he would eventually understand.

"I do not wish for you to share my bed tonight, John."

She said the words with as little emotion as possible. She knew if she sounded even slightly unsure, John would try and comfort her or change her mind and she would probably let him. Her eyes moved to the reflective surface and she saw John's reaction clearly.

He sucked in a deep breath then closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them she saw pain radiating outward but the rest of his face appeared hard as chiseled stone. Was he angry, she wondered? But his emotions poured off him and into her mind with no effort from her.

He was devastated, distressed and angry but at himself not her. And she almost turned around at the last emotion she felt; fear. He was afraid. She wanted to tell him he had no reason to be. She was sure they could weather this difficulty but for now she needed time and permission to be angry.

He stared at her soulfully then managed to squeak out, "Okay." He rubbed his chest again and started to turn away, then paused.

He looked at her and murmured, "I'm sorry, Teyla. I am … very … sorry."

John saw Teyla sag against the railing as he moved back through the living room. He reached for his belt and sidearm that he conveniently placed on the top of the cabinet each night. Each night for two months it had stayed there while the three of them slept. But not tonight.

Tonight he would go back to his quarters; the place where some of his possessions still resided but not many anymore. His bed hadn't been slept in since his first night back two months ago.

He walked through the door out into the hallway remembering his comment about the honeymoon being over. Forget the honeymoon; his failure in relationships had just struck again.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Teyla gazed across the control room at John standing near the display that was monitoring the long range sensors. It had been more than a day since they'd last spoken. She was still upset with him and he with her. John's eyes moved to find her and lowered when he realized she was looking at him. _

_He moved around the room, giving orders, asking for information and his hand moved to rub his chest yet again. She had seen him do this a few times in the past day or so. _

_His eyes closed in a grimace and he said to no one in particular, "I'm going to get some antacid. This mess hall food is killing me."_

_John walked down the hall toward his quarters, the pain in his chest growing with each step. He swiped his hand over the door controls and felt the sharpest pain yet spike through his chest. The door opened and he took one step in but could take no more as another pain ripped through him. _

_He grasped the door frame as he fell to his knees, his other hand clawing at the front of his shirt. The next pain sent him straight to the floor, his vision starting to cloud._

"_Colonel! Colonel!" Corporal Minelli shouted as he saw Sheppard stumble in his doorway. By the time he reached his CO the man was on his back, his face contorted in pain._

"_I need a Med team to the Colonel's quarters STAT!" he shouted once he activated his comm. He knelt down next to Sheppard and hoped they got here soon. The man's writhing was slowing down and he thought that might not be good. _

_Teyla heard the call on her ear piece and her breathe caught in her throat. She was only two halls over from John's quarters having gone to deliver a message to Major Lorne who had the day off. She ran the whole way and found Corporal Minelli bending over John who was lying on his back. _

_Teyla raced the last few steps yelling," John! John!"_

_She knelt at his side and saw glazed eyes dart around at the sound of her voice. "John, help is on the way! You must hold on!"_

_His eyes finally focused on Teyla and she reached for his hand. His grip was strong and his breathing rapid. "You will be fine," Teyla assured him. "Jennifer is on her way."_

_John's mouth twitched but no words came out. He squeezed Teyla's hand tighter and finally managed her name. "Tey … Teyla. I …"_

_Teyla felt his hand squeeze hers and then go limp. His harsh breathing ended in a long expelled breath. Teyla looked at his eyes staring at her and saw they were now completely unfocused and lifeless. Her heart felt like it had stopped as well._

"_No, John!" The cry erupted from her throat and she put her hand on his shoulders and shook him. "John! Do not do this!" Her cry was pitiful._

_She tapped her comm and howled, "Jennifer, where are you? We need you now! Jennifer, please!"_

_Despair filled her voice and all who heard knew what had ultimately happened. Teyla's hands caressed John's face as tears coursed down her cheeks; his unseeing eyes oblivious to her pain. Teyla's shoulders shook as sobs racked her body and her head lowered to his chest._

_Her sorrow filled words echoed through the hall. "John! Do not do this to me! Please, you must not leave me. John! John!"_

_Gentle hands pulled her away and she saw Jennifer bend over John's motionless form. _

"_Make him wake up, Jennifer, please!" Teyla wailed. Jennifer took one look at the man and shook her head. _

_She reached over and closed the sightless eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Teyla. There's nothing I can do. He's gone."_

_Teyla's head started shaking back and forth and the sobs continued. "No! No!"_

_She felt the arms hold her tight in a small attempt at comfort and realized Major Lorne had come in to help. Teyla lowered herself to rest again on John's inert form, the unending wave of pain nearly engulfing her._

_She heard voices behind her discussing what had happened but she didn't acknowledge them. Time passed, she knew not how much and the snippets she got were of no consequence. His heart had stopped. The neurotoxin in his back had moved and paralyzed his cardiac system. _

_Ronon and Rodney moved silently in and out, their sorrow more contained than hers. Someone mentioned Torren and she looked up to find her son standing in front of her, lips trembling in desolation._

"_Mama, where Daddy doe? Daddy tode me he not doe away aden!"_

_Teyla reached for her son and held him tight realizing she was no longer in John's quarters clinging to him. More arms wrapped around them consoling them. _

_But soon she found herself in her bed, alone. John was not there beside her. Her hands smoothed across the sheet and onto the pillow that should be cushioning his head. Her cries began to escalate as she realized he would never reside there again._

.

"John!" Teyla bolted up in bed, her breathing rapid, her skin glistening with moisture. Her breathing started to slow when she grasped the fact that it had all been a dream. She went to lie down again and saw the empty space beside her, the pillow undented by a sleeping head, and panic hit her again.

Within seconds she remembered she had told John not to stay here tonight. Indecision warred within her as the realism of the dream remained firmly in her memory. She quickly slipped out of bed and checked on Torren, comforted by the fact that he slept so soundly.

But she could not get the image of John dying in her arms to go away. She recalled earlier today that he had also been rubbing his chest. Perhaps her subconscious remembered that and incorporated it into the dream.

But unease would not leave her as she still vividly felt her devastation and despair. She pulled two walkie-talkies out of a drawer and put one on VOX near Torren's bed. She took the other and hurried out the door. Her frantic footsteps sounded through the empty halls as her mind wondered if it had truly been only a dream or an actual cry for help from John.

She was breathing heavy and distraught by the time she reached John's door, afraid of what she might find. She waved her hand over his controls several times then pounded her fist on the door, calling his name, her fear escalating.

The door finally opened and John stood there, blinking at the lights of the hallway. Teyla had never seen a more beautiful sight. His hair was sticking up in every direction, he had a full day's growth on his chin and his t-shirt and sweatpants were rumpled. But he was alive and staring at her, puzzled and still half asleep.

She launched herself into his arms and was thrilled to feel them immediately close around her. She held on tight and a whimper escaped her lips with his name in it. "John."

"Teyla?" His voice rang with concern. "What is it? What happened? Is T.J. all right?"

Teyla nodded quickly and eased back a tiny bit. Her hand moved up to caress his face, his whiskers scraping against her fingers. "You are all right. You are alive."

His eyes narrowed in confusion and he pulled her over to sit next to him on the bed. She placed the radio on the bedside table as he repeated his earlier question.

"Teyla, what happened? Why are you freaked out so much you came running down here in the middle of the night?"

Teyla looked at him and then down at her hands and sighed, "It seems silly now but I had a terrible dream."

John's eyes widened. "Not one of those Wraith dreams."

"No, no," she quickly assured him. "It was a dream in which you died. The neurotoxin still plaguing your back moved to your heart and caused it to stop." Teyla's breath caught on a sob. "When I awoke and you were not next to me in bed, I panicked. I needed to assure myself that you were unharmed."

"I'm fine, Teyla," he promised. "But you know _you_ were the one who didn't want me to stay tonight."

Teyla gazed up at him and grasped his hand. "I know, John," she cried. "And I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I do not wish to wake up without you beside me ever again."

"Teyla." John slid his arm behind her back and touched her cheek with the other hand. "There's nothing to forgive. You were angry and you have a right to be angry. Sometimes I'm a bit of an idiot," he rolled his eyes and added, "actually, a lot of times I'm an idiot. But I never meant to hurt you today. I've been kicking myself all day knowing that I did. I told you I'm not very good at this relationship stuff. You promised to help me if I made any mistakes, remember?"

"Yes," Teyla agreed and leaned into John's warmth. "But who will help _me_ when I make mistakes?"

John smirked. "I guess that's my job."

Both his arms pulled her in closer and held her tight for a while, his lips in her hair. He finally tilted his head up and indicated the walkie-talkie on the table.

"T.J. I take it?"

Teyla nodded. John loosened his grip on her and said, "You should probably get back there."

Teyla stood up and agreed. "Yes, I should. But I want you to come back with me, John, please. I am sorry I drove you away tonight. I know it caused you pain and I hope you can forgive me."

John stood up next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, I caused you pain this morning with Larrin. I didn't mean to but it happened anyway."

He pulled her in close and said, "Let's go back and make sure T.J.'s okay."

Teyla nodded and waited until John threw on a pair of sneakers. He handed her one of his flannel shirts and told her, "Just in case we run into anyone. No one else should see you in your pajamas except me."

Teyla chuckled but slipped it on. He straightened the collar and buttoned a few buttons then sucked in a deep breath.

"I don't know, I think maybe you're even sexier with my shirt _on_ you."

Teyla just rolled her eyes and walked to the door. The halls were of course empty at this hour but John had to chuckle that the one SO they managed to run into was Corporal Minelli.

The soldier snapped to strict attention again when he realized who it was but John saw the look of disappointment in the young man's face when he took in what his CO and Teyla were wearing.

"Is everything okay, Colonel?" he asked maybe a little hopeful there was some other reason for the two of them to be together at this time of night with Teyla wearing an obvious man's shirt.

"It is now, Corporal," John grinned as he answered. "Nothing you need to worry about."

John's arm had been around Teyla's shoulder when they had happened upon the Marine and John replaced it again as he called, "good night" and guided Teyla further along the hall to the transporter.

As they stepped in, John leaned down and quipped, "I think maybe he's realized that you two aren't actually dating."

Teyla laughed and John pulled her in close, her hands bracing against his chest. He took one last look down the hall to where Minelli was still staring at them and pushed the diagram for Teyla's building. John realized their cover had already been blown with the Marine so he leaned down and kissed Teyla's sweet, upturned lips as the doors closed and the flash of light brought them closer to their destination.

As they entered Teyla's quarters she postulated, "You know this will most likely be all over the city by morning."

John checked on T.J. first and shut off the radio as he said, "You know, Teyla, I don't really care."

He moved with her into the bedroom where he kicked his shoes off and slid under the covers. She slipped in next to him, his shirt still keeping her warm. He pulled her close again and cleared his throat.

"Listen, Teyla, about Larrin…"

"No, John," she put her fingers up to cover his mouth. "It is all right. You do not need to explain. I _do_ trust you even though it may have appeared that I did not."

John kissed the fingers near his mouth and responded, "I'm glad you trust me, Teyla. I am but just listen for a minute okay."

Teyla nodded and rested her head on John's chest.

"Okay, first off," John began, "men are pigs. They think about sex all the time regardless of whether they plan on doing it or not. But just because it's on their mind, doesn't mean they would actually follow through."

"Now this next part is really important so don't go falling asleep on me, okay." He ran his hand over her hair then pushed it away from her face. "Men put women into three basic categories; the ones they want to have sex with, the ones they'll _never _have sex with and the last category is the smallest one. These are the women who are special enough to spend eternity with. You can sleep with lots of women but most guys are dying to get rid of them once they're done. They don't want to be hanging around in bed once it's over."

"That's the category Larrin falls into. She might be exciting for a while but waking up next to her in the morning," John actually shivered at this thought, "that's a scary thought."

John rolled onto his side so he was facing Teyla, their eyes trained on each other. "The thing is, Teyla, the really important one is the woman we want lying next to us even if we _haven't _had sex. That's you, Teyla. The one I want to spend eternity with. The one I want lying right next to me, even if sex_ isn't_ part of the equation."

Teyla raised her eyebrow impishly. "So you are saying we do not need to have sex as long as we are sleeping in the same bed?"

John almost choked on his laughter as he corrected, "No, I wasn't really saying _that._"

Then his eyes softened and he stroked her cheek. "But if I had to choose between having sex at all or waking up with you just holding me every day, there'd be no big decision, Teyla. I'd pick you. Knowing you were there for me every night, giving me comfort, that could get me through just about anything."

Teyla blinked her eyes, a slight moisture having clouded them. "Thank you, John, for the clarification. And I, too, wish to have you next to me, comforting me, each and every night, regardless of what it leads to."

She moved her hand to run up John's chest and added, "And perhaps, at times, it may lead to sexual desire and fulfillment."

John smiled as he stilled her hand. "But not tonight. Tonight is for me to show you that _you_ are that one important woman I want with me for all time."

Teyla sniffed at the emotion she felt from John's words. She snuggled in closer, feeling John's arms and emotions completely wrap around her leaving her _unbelievably_ fulfilled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Colonel Sheppard," Steven Caldwell greeted and shook hands with the Military CO of Atlantis shortly after the Daedelus docked with the floating city.

"Colonel Caldwell," John nodded back at the man and looked at his watch. "You're a little late. Like almost two weeks."

Caldwell chuckled. "Yeah, we got escort duty for a couple of big wigs who needed to be hand delivered to the General Hammond. But she wasn't really on the way so it screwed up our time table a little. Surely you got notification of that from the SGC."

Sheppard smirked with that boyish grin that always made him look about eighteen instead of forty. "Yeah, we did," he admitted. "I just wanted to give you a hard time about it. I know how diligent you are with your schedules."

Caldwell just shook his head and rolled his eyes. The man standing in front of him was such a contradiction he sometimes wondered if he didn't have some sort of split personality disorder. He'd seen him on a skateboard, racing battery powered cars down the hallway, playing with blocks and tricycles and being a general goofball on many occasions.

But he'd also seen him command the respect of hundreds of troops with just a few words, come up with crazy, daring military strategies that surprisingly worked and run too many suicide missions, more than willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of others; sometimes many, sometimes only one. He thought about the one and remembered what he needed to tell the man.

"So Sheppard, a few things that came in are supposedly for you," Caldwell began. "There are a few buckets of colored sidewalk chalk?"

John's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. T.J. was watching Mary Poppins and wanted to draw a chalk picture so he could try and jump into it."

Caldwell snickered. He'd seen the movie as a kid and remembered the scene. "There's a package for you from your brother. Marks put it aside so it wouldn't get destroyed in the crush of all the other supplies."

"Thanks," John said and nodded his head in appreciation. "Probably pictures from the wedding. He said he was sending some and Teyla's been dying to get them."

"Speaking of Teyla," Caldwell brought up, "there's something else you probably ought to see."

Caldwell pulled a rolled up magazine from his back pocket and handed it to John. He looked at the cover with a picture of a smiling Justin Bieber on it.

"People Magazine?" John questioned curiously. "I'm really not into the whole teeny bopper scene. But if it's got something on Lady Gaga you might want to give it to McKay. He's a little enamored with her."

"No, Sheppard," Caldwell informed him. "_You'll_ want to see this one; page twenty-seven and twenty-eight. "

Sheppard looked puzzled but opened to the indicated pages. It was a two-page spread with maybe eight or ten pictures and the title splashed across the top was 'Intergalactic Fun and Romance'. There was a short article with only a few paragraphs but John's eyes were drawn to the photos and his mouth opened in horror. They were pictures of Teyla, Torren and him when they had gone to the Amusement Park a few days after the wedding.

"Holy crap!" slipped out of John's mouth when he noticed he was kissing Teyla in at least two of the photos. One at the top of the Ferris Wheel, although he wasn't sure how they got that one. It looked like it was taken fairly close, like the next car in front of them.

The other kissing picture was when they were sitting on a bench and T.J. had fallen asleep in John's lap. John remembered resting his arm around Teyla's shoulder and her leaning closer. When she had looked up at him with such a look of contentment he felt compelled to lower his head and touch her lips with his. It had lasted only a few seconds but apparently it had been long enough to snap a picture.

But whoever had taken it hadn't been obvious about it and John remembered it had been pretty crowded there that day. It could have been anyone. But obviously whoever it was had followed them around for a while.

The other pictures weren't so bad; John putting Torren on some rides, Tessa, Paul and Hannah sitting alongside them at a snack bar, and John winning T.J. the huge bear by shooting all the targets.

John's eyes rose cautiously to where Caldwell was standing. "Who else has seen this?"

"That copy pretty much circulated through every area of the Daedelus; three week trip, you know."

John gave a small groan then Caldwell added, "But we brought about a dozen copies to put in the PX."

John's groan grew even louder. He looked down at the pictures again then at Caldwell, trying to gauge the man's reaction.

Caldwell just laughed. "I think you make a cute couple."

John gazed at him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on Sheppard, like people couldn't tell how you felt. You slide off your death bed to rescue her, you treat her kid like he's your own." He pointed to the magazine. "Even the reporters think he's yours."

Sheppard let out a big sigh. "Do you think this is gonna be a big deal?"

"To the troops, yeah," Caldwell smirked. "I don't think you're gonna hear the end of it for a while. But to the brass, I don't know. If it was up to me, I'd leave it alone. You're in another galaxy for Pete's sake and she's not even from our planet. But that magazine came out almost a month ago. If someone objected you'd probably have heard about it by now."

Sheppard nodded his head, only barely encouraged by Caldwell's words. "Thanks, Colonel," John said and slapped the magazine against his thigh. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Meeting with Woolsey, I would imagine."

Caldwell tried to hide the sneer and replied, "Yeah, just what I want to do right now. And we'll be in the area for about a week so I'm sure I'll see you before we leave."

John smiled and said, "When you get some free time, I'll buy you a beer."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Sheppard," Caldwell lightly threatened and moved down the hall.

John looked back inside the magazine at the photos. Sure enough the caption on each picture indicated T.J. as his son. And the last three months they'd truly had a father-son relationship. But the reporters didn't know that.

The short paragraph inserted in the middle of the pictures merely reviewed John's role as Military Commander of Atlantis referencing the TV specials. It mentioned his critical injury and almost miraculous recovery in a much shorter time than expected.

Then it said that photographers had caught them having a fun day before he reported back for duty to Atlantis and they'd actually mentioned the date he'd gone back. John wasn't sure how they knew that information but he knew it was common knowledge at PSI so anyone looking for a few bucks might have said something.

He closed the magazine and started walking in the direction of the PX. He wanted to get the rest of the magazines before anyone else saw them.

A few minutes later he moved down the hall again, gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe the PX had sold all the magazines already. They couldn't have been in there for more than a half hour. Apparently the Daedelus crew had already spread the word about the photos. The next week or so was gonna be hell, he knew it.

As he walked toward the control room, John actually started wishing for a good old-fashioned Wraith attack.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So now that the cat's out of the bag, are we allowed to actually admit that we already knew?" Dusty asked Teyla on their regular Saturday night poker game.

Teyla sighed and responded, "If you feel the need, I suppose I cannot stop you. However I would hope any of the private details we have discussed about John and I would be kept to yourself."

"All the good stuff, you mean," Dusty snorted but when Teldy smacked her arm she added, "Don't worry, Teyla, that stuff is safe here and you know it."

"Thank you," Teyla replied and looked at the women sitting with her, "All of you. I appreciate your discretion. And I know John does as well. It has bothered him that some of the men may look on him differently now that they are aware of our relationship. Although I will admit he seems pleased that the Marines have stopped, what did he call it, … hitting on me."

Teyla shook her head and gave a wry smile. "Except now they all seem to fear even speaking with me and they certainly do not wish to spar. Corporal Minelli cannot even look me in the eye anymore."

"Minelli's a twit," Dusty sneered. "He made the mistake of bragging to a bunch of the guys that he thought you had a thing for him, and he was making headway into getting you to go out with him. So now obviously he looks like a fool and the guys won't let him forget about it."

Amelia laughed and added, "Yeah, apparently Chuck took him up on that action. Of course Chuck knows everything about everybody and where they're sleeping so it was stupid of Minelli to bet with him."

Jennifer looked puzzled. "Wait! How does Chuck know who's sleeping where?"

Amelia just rolled her eyes. "One of the benefits of night duty in the control room is you almost always have nothing to do and lots of equipment to play with. Chuck likes to spend some of his time looking over the internal sensors and check out who's not in the right bedroom at, say three a.m. and it gives him a slight edge on betting when it comes to relationships."

Jennifer looked worried. "So he knows when …"

"Don't worry, Doc," Amelia assured her. "Everyone already knows about you and Dr. McKay so it's not really big news when either one of you isn't in your own bed."

She looked over at Ann and continued, "And don't worry, Major, no one needs to know about the time you spend with that cute new physicist that just arrived a few months ago."

"Who?" Jennifer cried. "You don't mean Dr. Allen, the new guy in Rodney's department?"

Ann blushed furiously and defended, "I've only seen him a few times and it's nothing serious. He's way too smart for me although I will admit he'd really good at not shoving it in my face, like some of the other scientists."

"Like Rodney," Jennifer sighed. "But I think it all stems from his many insecurities. I'm working on it with him."

Ann now looked at Amelia curiously and asked, "So has our friend Dusty here been known to spend any afterhours time in someone else's quarters?"

Dusty looked up with a nervous expression on her face. Teyla smiled at their outgoing friend's reaction.

"I would say perhaps she has," Teyla responded.

Amelia looked slyly at Dusty and negotiated, "How much is it worth to keep me quiet?"

Dusty rolled her eyes and sneered, "Go ahead, tell them."

Jennifer, Teyla and Ann all looked at Amelia curiously wondering who had gotten the rough and tough Marine to actually think about romance.

Amelia just sat there smiling with a look of pure mischief on her face. Dusty looked almost embarrassed and the rest of the women were dying of curiosity.

"Bobby Simms," Dusty finally whispered under her breath when Amelia remained quiet.

"Bobby, the lab tech in the infirmary?" Jennifer checked just to be sure they were talking about the same person.

Teyla and Ann both looked puzzled as they didn't know who he was. Jennifer's eyes lit up as she continued, "He's really nice but I never would have expected you to go for someone like that."

"What's he like? Tell us about him." Ann questioned.

Jennifer smiled and Dusty continued to look embarrassed. "He's really good at his job, very smart but he's incredibly shy and quiet. I'd almost say meek to a certain degree. I guess I just expected Dusty to go for someone a bit bolder and more like her."

"He's not that shy if you get to know him," Dusty defended her new friend. "And maybe because I spend all day with hard-ass Marines, maybe I want some time off from people like that when I'm not on duty."

"Dusty," Teyla smiled genuinely at her friend. "You need not defend your reasons for seeing him to us. We are pleased you have found someone who makes you happy. He does make you happy?"

"Cause if he doesn't I'll have a few words for him," Ann growled humorously.

"We mostly just hang out and watch movies," Dusty supplied. "Now let's get back to playing cards. I'm tired of talking about me."

"It's better than everyone ganging up on me," Jennifer laughed.

They did get back to the card game but of course after a few more drinks talk came back to more risqué subjects.

"So you guys heard what Teyla did at the Coalition Meeting last week, right?" Amelia threw out when things had gotten too quiet.

The others all looked intrigued especially when Teyla's face turned beet red.

"I assume Ronon told you, the little snitch," Teyla blushed even more.

"Wait!" Jennifer cried as a memory came back to her. "Does this have to do with why you and the Colonel weren't actually speaking to each other the day you came back? And you'd beat the crap out of him while you were sparring. I take it now that wasn't an accident."

"Oh, this is going to be good, I can tell," Dusty almost drooled.

Amelia grinned at Teyla and offered, "You want to tell them or should I give them Ronon's version? You have a bit more control over your version."

"Fine," Teyla sighed. "It only happened because Larrin was sniffing around John right before the meeting started and she touched him several times with a bit more familiarity than I would have liked. And John did not remove her hands as swiftly as I thought he should have."

"Get to the good part, girl!" Ann ordered like she was one of her troops.

"Larrin instructed Ronon to tell John to meet her in one of the spare offices. I asked Ronon to give John the wrong time and I met him there a bit earlier than she was expected. I let him know I was not happy seeing him with her and that I had sensed possible desire between them. John tried to convince me he desired only me."

"And was he convincing?" Jennifer wanted to know.

"Very," Teyla sighed.

"But then Larrin walked in and apparently caught the tail end of the performance," Amelia filled in. "Our Teyla here, told Larrin to back off, that Sheppard was hers. Ronon was pretty impressed you know, that you'd go so far to mark your territory."

"Love it!" Dusty hooted. "You go girl! What did this Larrin do?"

Teyla just shrugged but Amelia continued to grin. "Apparently Larrin offered to be next on the ride. Sheppard just grabbed Teyla's panties from the floor and refused, leaving her alone. And my guess more than a little frustrated."

"So, why'd you beat him up during sparring?" Ann asked.

"I was still upset that John had allowed the flirting to continue. I realize now that it was silly of me. John cares for me deeply and I should not let my insecurities allow me to forget that."

"You got over it pretty quick," Jennifer stated. "The next morning you hauled him down to the infirmary to have me check and make sure his heart was okay."

"His heart?" Amelia looked puzzled.

"I had a terrible dream that night that John died. His heart had stopped and he died right in my arms, his eyes unseeing and empty." Teyla physically shuddered at the recollection.

"When I awoke and he was not in bed next to me, I panicked even though I knew I had told him to go away. It made me realize I did not want to be away from him for any reason and that I had been silly in my fears about Larrin. John was extremely understanding and apologized for any hurt he had unknowingly done to me."

"So, things are good between you now?" Ann checked always concerned for her friend.

"Yes," Teyla smiled widely. "They are wonderful. I believe the difficulties we faced have made us grow stronger in our relationship. I do not think we will have any more problems. John and I are extremely pleased to be together and nothing will change that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck announced as the chevrons started to glow on the Stargate. "It's Dr. McKay's IDC."

"Lower the shield," Lorne directed then said, "They're back early. Wonder what's up."

"_This is Sheppard_," rang the Colonel's voice loudly over the comm, "_Be advised, we're coming in hot!" _

Lorne slapped at his comm and ordered, "Security team to the control room!" He then ran down the stairs and pulled out his side arm.

The wormhole engaged as two units of Marines stationed themselves on the sides of the gate room. McKay came through first, huffing and puffing with exertion. Teyla backed through next, her P-90 facing the gate, obviously covering the other two. Ronon flew in next, skidding to a halt as soon as he realized he was through. All movement stopped as the seconds ticked by and no one else appeared.

"John?" Teyla called out trying to keep the panic from her voice. People expected her to act differently now that her relationship with John was pretty much public knowledge. She figured there still might be a few people who hadn't seen the magazine the Daedelus had brought here several weeks ago but there weren't many.

She and John had been bombarded with questions and gawked at and blatantly and openly talked about. Yet even though everyone expected them to be romantic now in public, they still remained professional while they were working and around others.

Teyla was about to call for John again when they heard, "_I'm almost there but they're right on my tail. Get ready to raise the shield as soon as I'm through_."

His head appeared a few seconds later followed closely by the rest of him where he landed on the ground and rolled a few times before he stopped. The shield quickly engaged and the wormhole shut down.

John grunted and said, "I'm getting too damned old for this."

He was still on his back on the gate room floor and Lorne rushed over to ask, "What happened?"

John put his hand up and Ronon grabbed it and hauled him to his feet.

"Wraith," Ronon said succinctly and the rest of the team nodded.

"They weren't anywhere near the gate when we got there," Sheppard explained.

"There seemed like there were plenty of them when we wanted to leave though," McKay complained.

"I'll make sure we add that to the database," Lorne noted.

Before anyone could say anything else, Woolsey called down from his balcony, "Colonel, when you're done in the infirmary, please come to my office."

Sheppard just nodded and Woolsey disappeared back inside.

"You know what that's about?" John tilted his head at Lorne. The Major just shook his head.

"No, but we did get a message from Earth through the Mid-Way Station while you were gone."

John snarled. "It better not be any more damned reporters. I'll send them back to the planet we just came from."

Lorne just laughed as the four teammates made their way to the infirmary for their post-mission checks. The scanners made this a quick routine and after Rodney and Ronon were checked and left, John hopped on for his.

Teyla was standing nearby and asked, "Jennifer is the neurotoxin still present in his back? It has not moved, has it?"

Jennifer gave her friend a patient smile. Teyla had told her all the details of the dream and had even dragged John down to the infirmary every few days. He hadn't wanted to go but he knew it was the only thing that would placate Teyla.

"It's still in the same spot. If it hasn't moved in nine months, it probably won't."

John swung his legs over the side of the table and jumped down. Aside from Keller, they were alone so he put his hands on Teyla's arms and assured her, "I'm fine. I told you it was only a dream. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

He gave her a quick kiss and grinned, "Well, right now I am actually going to see Woolsey but you know what I mean."

Teyla's smile widened. "Yes, I know I should not worry. Everything has been wonderful lately and I should enjoy every minute of it."

"That's the spirit. Now let me go find out what Woolsey wants and maybe we could both have lunch with T.J. today."

"I would like that. I will return to the control room as soon as I am finished with Jennifer."

John kissed her one last time and headed for Woolsey's office, knowing Teyla could be a while. The two friends always liked to grab extra opportunities to chat.

When John reached the office and gave a soft rap on the door frame, Woolsey looked up almost nervously and said, "Oh, Colonel, you're back. Please close the door and have a seat."

John did as he was asked and tried to assess Woolsey's mood as he settled in his chair. The man was puttering about on his desk, moving his laptop aside but facing him like he needed to reference something on it. John was starting to get a little nervous himself at the way Woolsey was rearranging things on his desk like he didn't really _want t_o share the news. John's mind jumped to his brother, hoping it wasn't news that something had happened to him.

"Mr. Woolsey," John interrupted his tidying up, "did something happen on Earth?"

Woolsey gave a big sigh and started, "I got a private message from the SGC this morning. I'm not sure how to even tell you this but they're recalling you to Earth, Colonel. You'll be facing charges for a Court Martial."

John wondered if the neurotoxin _had_ moved because he truly thought his heart had stopped. Of all the scenarios he had imagined, this wasn't one of them.

"Court Martial," John croaked, his throat suddenly drier than the Sahara. "What are the charges?"

Woolsey looked at his Military Commander and Second-in-Command, and dare he even say to some small degree, friend. No, he and Sheppard never hung out together but they had on occasion had semi-personal conversations both during and after hours. Of course, Colonel Sheppard didn't have too many 'after-hours' and it wasn't until he'd left and Armstrong had taken his place that he realized how much of a hard worker and how truly effective and experienced he was in doing his job.

Looking at the face that was now hard as granite and completely unmoving, he really didn't want to answer his questions. But unfortunately it was part of his job. He pulled his laptop closer so he could read precisely what was on the screen.

"According to the Uniform Code of Military Justice, you are being charged with Article 133 – Conduct Unbecoming an Officer and Gentleman, Article 134 – Wrongful Cohabitation, and Article 134-23 – Fraternization."

Woolsey watched Sheppard as he absorbed the information. The man's hands had a death grip on the arms of his chair and his eyes closed briefly. Woolsey could tell he was trying to pull himself together. He couldn't believe the amount of self-control the Colonel possessed. When his eyes opened again, they were intense and his breathing had picked up a bit.

He took a deep breath in and let it out slow then managed the word, "When?"

Woolsey wanted to say 'never', if it was up to him he'd forget about the stupid charges and just let the man do his job. He wasn't sure how long Sheppard and Teyla had been romantically involved but he'd only found out a few days ago when he'd overheard a conversation between two of the gate techs.

When he'd asked what they were talking about, they showed him some magazine that had apparently come in on the Daedelus a few weeks ago. He had no interest in Earth celebrities so had never thought to look. And no one had bothered to bring it to his attention; until he had stumbled upon the conversation that is.

He had been totally shocked. Teyla and Sheppard were always so professional, especially with each other. Oh, he knew they hung out together a lot, usually with the other members of the team. And he knew Sheppard was very attached to Teyla's son but Sheppard was a bit of a kid himself so Woolsey had never thought much of it.

He wondered how long it had been going on without his knowledge and decided to ask once he answered Sheppard's question. "After the weekend. You have a little over two days. Uh, when did you and Teyla start having this … relationship, Colonel?"

"When I was on Earth," John revealed. "During her last visit."

Woolsey's eyes lit up and he felt a bit of relief seep in. "Oh, so this is very recent. I must say the two of you haven't been obvious at all. You've been extremely professional about the whole thing."

One side of Sheppard's lip went up as he retorted bitterly, "I guess that doesn't really matter though, does it?"

Woolsey's legal mind starting revving up, ready to go into full gear. "According to the information they sent, Article 32 will be in effect, which allows you a pre-trial hearing. Investigation and cross-examination of witnesses will help make the determination of whether they'll go forward with the Court Martial."

"What witnesses?" John questioned confused.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. They're asking for Teyla to accompany you."

"No!" ripped from John's throat. "They can't put her through that. Do you _know _what kind of questions they'll ask her?"

"Yes, Colonel," Woolsey replied, "very personal ones I imagine."

John's eyes flickered around the room and settled on Woolsey again. "Who issued the Convening Order?"

Woolsey was surprised that Sheppard knew enough about Military Law to ask that question but then he'd read the man's file and knew this was not the first time he'd been in trouble. Woolsey looked at his computer to skim through the document to see who gave the Convening Order.

"That would be General Vidrine. Do you know him, Colonel?"

Sheppard shook his head. "No, although I know he's pretty high up in the whole Stargate Program hierarchy. Not sure why he'd have it out for me, though; unless he's just a stickler for rules."

"Well regardless of what he is, we need to start working on getting you out of this."

Sheppard's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean get me out of it? Those charges aren't exactly …"

"Oh, but they are, Colonel," Woolsey interrupted slyly. "If you look closely at the Articles, it's possible to poke holes in them even if you and Teyla are … in a relationship."

"You'd do that for me, Sir?"

"Yes, Colonel, I would," Woolsey asserted. "I finally got you back after six months without you. You may be a little unorthodox and bend the rules at times, Colonel, but you are, without a doubt, the most highly qualified man for this job."

"Thank you, Sir," John replied though he couldn't quite muster a smile. "I appreciate your confidence in me."

"Don't thank me yet, Colonel, especially since the next thing I'm required to do is … relieve you of command. I'm sorry."

"I get it. And then you're either supposed to arrest me or confine me to my quarters."

Woolsey chuckled; apparently he did know the drill. "I think if we keep you confined to the city it should be fine. We're surrounded by water, how far can you get? Although I must insist that you refrain from using the gate or any of the puddle jumpers. Can you live with that, Colonel?"

Sheppard just nodded, his throat busy trying to swallow the huge lump in it. "Is there anything else, Sir? I think I'd like to go wallow for a while."

"Of course, Colonel, I'll let you know if I need anything while I'm doing my research."

Sheppard rose, though his limbs felt like lead. Woolsey looked out through the control room and spotted Major Lorne. Sheppard's eyes followed his.

"He's a good man. He'll be fine." John moved toward the door and paused before he opened it. "Whatever happens, thanks for believing in me."

Woolsey gave a small smile. "Well seeing _is_ believing, Colonel."

John just nodded his head and moved toward the stairs at the back of the control room. He'd almost made it when he heard Amelia call his name.

"Sir, I need authorization to …"

He never even let her finish, just said, "You need to ask Major Lorne. He's in command now."

At Lorne's startled expression and puzzled, "Sir?" Sheppard merely tilted his head behind him and said, "I think Woolsey needs to speak with you, Major."

He then escaped down the stairs past the stunned expressions of the gate techs. As he headed for his quarters he wondered how good Woolsey was with the law. The man had gotten his team out of trouble at the Tribunal with the Coalition. But then he had also used blackmail and bribery. That thought did not make him feel better.

And he knew that the promise he'd just made to Teyla, that he wasn't going anywhere, was just shot to hell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lorne entered Woolsey's office with trepidation. "Sir, Colonel Sheppard just said you probably need to see me. Is everything all right? He seemed pretty upset."

"Everything is not all right, Major, unfortunately. Colonel Sheppard is being recalled to Earth to face charges for Court Martial."

"What?" exploded out of Lorne's mouth. "For what?" he asked then remembered to add, "Sir."

"In a nutshell, his relationship with Teyla. They're charging him with Conduct Unbecoming, Unlawful Cohabitation and Fraternization."

"Fraternization?" Lorne scoffed. "Teyla's not Military. Heck she's not even from the same galaxy."

"Precisely, Major, which is how we're going to fight this. I've looked into some of the Military Code and also discovered that Wrongful Cohabitation refers to _openly_ and _publicly_ living together as husband and wife. Now _**I **_didn't even realize the two of them were in a relationship until a few days ago when one of the gate techs showed me that magazine that's circulating. Did you know about this, Major? _Have_ they been living together?"

Lorne took a deep breath and ignored the first question. "Living together, Sir? Not _openly _and _publicly_, no!"

Woolsey got the message and the sly smile returned. "Good, Major, well worded. What I really wish I knew was the motivation behind the charges. The Convening Order was issued by General Vidrine but Colonel Sheppard claims he's never met the man."

"General Vidrine?" Lorne questioned suspiciously. "I've worked with him a few times. He's mostly in charge of the Earth's fleet of 302's. But you know who's really good friends with him, bragged incessantly about knowing him?"

"Who?" Woolsey demanded.

Lorne's smirk had distaste laced in it. "Colonel Armstrong."

Woolsey's head started bobbing up and down as he said, "Yes, it all makes sense now. Armstrong gets Sheppard chucked out of the Military and he gets to slide back into the cushy position he made for himself here."

"Sir," Lorne looked worried. "We can't let this happen. You and I both know that Colonel Sheppard is the best man for the job of Military Commander here."

"Yes, he is," Woolsey agreed. "Which is why we're going to make sure he stays as Military Commander. And I'm going to need your help."

"Just say the word," Lorne offered and listened to Woolsey as he outlined his plan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Teyla walked into the control room, her head swiveling around to look for John. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Amelia," she addressed her friend, "Have you seen Colonel Sheppard? I believe he was coming up here to see Mr. Woolsey."

Amelia nodded but her expression was one of concern. "He was here," Amelia informed her. "He was in Woolsey's office for a short time then left. But when I tried to get him to authorize something, he told me to ask Lorne, that he was in command. Major Lorne's in there talking to Woolsey now."

Teyla turned her head and indeed saw Major Lorne and Mr. Woolsey bent over a data pad. "John did not say where he was going?" Teyla questioned Amelia but her friend just shook her head.

Teyla's heart started to race wondering what could possibly have transpired. She nearly flew down the stairs heading for the transporter when she paused. She closed her eyes and reached out for John. The feeling she got back almost knocked her over. Utter and complete despair.

Her heart flipped again but she changed course realizing John was in his quarters. The quarters he had only visited on occasion when he needed a quick shower and didn't want to go all the way back to her place on the North Pier. Although she hardly ever thought of it as only hers. John had been sharing it with her and Torren for three months now.

She approached the door and felt John's desolation even stronger. She waved her hand over the control and the door opened, John having left it unlocked. Her footsteps faltered when she saw him sitting on the side of the bed. His back was to the door, shoulders slumped, forearms resting on his knees and his head hanging down almost touching his hands that were tightly clasped together.

She was almost afraid to ask what had happened. She moved to the bed and sat next to him, her hand touching his back. She rested her head on his arm and whispered his name, "John."

John hadn't moved a muscle up to this point but with her touch and his name on her lips, he drew in a deep breath and turned to face her. Teyla uttered a soft cry at the depth of emotion in John's eyes.

She raised a hand to his face and asked, "John, what has happened?"

He didn't answer right away, just pulled Teyla into his arms and held her close. She dared not imagine what was causing John to act this way. He would tell her soon enough.

Several minutes ticked by as John's arms sought comfort and strength from her. Finally he loosened his grip, softly kissed her head and stood up. He moved to look out the window but Teyla wondered how much he was really seeing.

After a few more moments John sighed and said, "I've been relieved of command." He took another deep breath in and continued, "I'm being recalled to Earth to face charges for a Court Martial."

At this he actually turned around and faced her. She stood up and walked to stand near him.

"I do not understand. What do they say you have done?"

John's mouth was fixed in a straight line and his eyes were tortured. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"I've been with you."

"No!" Teyla cried as she realized the reason for John's pain. His people could not take exception to their being together; it had truly been one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced.

"I do not understand what their objection is."

"Well, I told you we have certain rules and regulations about dating people you work with, right? Mostly it just applies to other Military personnel but apparently someone higher up wants to widen that scope."

Teyla took John's hands in hers and asked, "What will happen to us? What will they do?"

John quickly shook his head and assured her, "They won't do anything to you, Teyla. You don't really belong to them. Although Woolsey said they want you to come back with me as a witness."

Teyla's eyes grew round with anger. "I will not help them take you away from me."

The tiniest of smiles played around John's lips as he looked down at his feisty, little Athosian. "I don't know if what you say will help or hurt. The biggest problem with Fraternization is impartiality; favoring one person over another because of the relationship."

"But you have never done that," Teyla objected.

John just nodded. "I know that. But someone thinks I have. Or someone just doesn't like me and this is the perfect opportunity to screw me. I don't think that magazine spread helped. It could be one of the brass was embarrassed by that and thinks I should pay for that embarrassment."

Teyla's eyes sought out John's as her hands rested on his chest. John's hands slipped to her waist and held her close.

"What will they do to you?" Teyla asked quietly.

"Could be a lot of different scenarios. Best case; they forget about the whole thing and send me happily back here. Worst case," John paused and his eyes roamed over Teyla's anxious face, "I get my command permanently taken away, full Court Martial, I get drummed out of the Air Force with a Dishonorable Discharge … and I spend a year in prison."

"Prison?" Teyla gasped, horrified. "They would imprison you for simply being with me?"

John kissed the top of her head and calmed her. "The prison scenario isn't very likely, especially as I'm an officer but the rest is very possible. Again, it all depends on what the agenda is. And a lot of it depends on General Landry."

Teyla looked confused. "How so?"

John pulled Teyla back over to sit on the bed before he explained. "With Article 32, the pre-trial hearing, my immediate CO makes the determination of necessity. That means whether or not they actually go through with the Court Martial. I've been through this before a few times."

"Like when you went back to rescue your friend, Captain Holland?"

John nodded. "Yeah, definitely disobeying a direct order. But my CO understood why I did it and even respected me for it, so instead of chucking my ass out of the Military I got a one-way ticket to Antarctica."

John shook his head. "But I worry about Landry. The guy _really _doesn't like me. I'm pretty sure it stems back to when I stole the jumper and came back here to save Atlantis from the replicators. But saving Woolsey and O'Neill's rear ends that time probably got me out of that Court Martial. I'm pretty sure Landry wanted to fry _my_ ass but O'Neill and Woolsey exerted a little pressure. I'm not sure that's gonna work this time."

Teyla's eyes were growing moist and her voice trembled as she said, "I cannot lose you again, John. And I am not sure Torren would survive your absence once more. If this … Court Martial occurs would they allow you to return to this galaxy? I am certain the Athosians would welcome you with open arms."

John shook his head sadly. "I'm pretty sure that wouldn't happen. And I know T.J. would be hurt at first but he's still so young, he'd forget me after a while and be fine." John's voice became rougher. "But I'm not sure I would survive it. There's no way I'll ever forget him, or you."

His hands framed her face as his lips touched hers in a gentle caress. The kiss was filled with soulful longing and John pulled away when he tasted Teyla's tears that had escaped and trickled down her cheeks.

"They wouldn't let me come back here but maybe they'd allow…" John's voice trailed off as he realized what he'd been about to say.

"Maybe …?" Teyla prompted when John stopped.

John shook his head and squelched the idea. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that. This is your home and I'd never want you to have to decide between it and me. Forget I said anything."

"If you are wondering about our coming to live on Earth with you, you are correct that would indeed be a difficult decision to make. My people are here, what is left of them and my need to help this galaxy rid itself of the Wraith. But the opportunity to raise my son in a world such as yours, _free_ of the Wraith, … yes, a very difficult decision. But it pleases me, John, that you would want us to come be with you there."

"It pleases me to be with you anywhere, Teyla. You and T.J. are family. I need you."

"And we will be here for you in whatever way we can. But for now we need not make any decisions. When did Mr. Woolsey say we must go to Earth? I will need to make arrangements for Torren."

"He said a few days. My guess is Monday, when the status reports go. I don't imagine anyone wants to be hanging out in a hearing on a weekend."

"Then we must make the most of those days. You indicated earlier you would like to have lunch with Torren. We should do that."

"I was just thinking that," John agreed. "But I don't plan on bringing him back to Aleeah. If I only have a few more days with both of you, I want to spend every second of it with you near me."

Teyla stood up and pulled on John's hand to do the same. "Let us go get him."

"Wait a sec," John indicated and removed his belt with his side arm and knife. He looked at his garrison shirt with his Atlantis and US flag patches on them and got a little angry. He knew it was a petty thing but he was feeling somewhat separate from both of those things now. He removed his shirt leaving only his black t-shirt and turned back to Teyla.

He held out his hand for hers and knew he wasn't going to let go. If he was going to be damned for being with her anyway, he had no reason to hide it. Teyla took his hand and felt his renewed strength.

"Come on, let's get T.J. We've got lots of things to do today."

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sheppard, we just heard," Rodney cried as he and Ronon rushed onto the East Pier where John, Teyla and Torren had been hanging out for the past few hours. They had picked up a very happy Torren who became even happier when he realized John and Teyla were going to play with him for the rest of the day. It was a typical, warm, sunny day so they had brought out T.J.'s tricycle, his new tub of colored chalk and some food.

They'd eaten first then John had started drawing a big city out of chalk on the large pier. T.J. had been thrilled. He'd helped to the best of his two-year old drawing ability and then ridden his bike through the city.

Teyla had just watched and laughed as her two boys cavorted around. But every now and then John would catch sight of her wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She would always make the excuse that the sun was too bright. Then John would offer his sunglasses to her. She would chuckle but refuse, claiming he looked so rakish and handsome with them on.

Right now they were adding people to their city and John had to admit that T.J. had gotten the hang of drawing stick figures. He actually hated to confess that _his _didn't really look much better. They all looked up when Rodney and Ronon approached.

"Hey, you teppin on our peopo, Unta Wodney!" Torren chastised.

"Huh?" Rodney asked confused.

"The people in our city, McKay," John pointed out, "you're crushing them like Godzilla."

Rodney looked down and subconsciously took a step back. "So, is it true what we heard? You're being sent back to Earth for a Court Martial?"

"Good news travels fast, I see," John sneered but continued drawing stick figures on the ground. He finally looked up and asked, "Does the whole base know already?"

McKay shrugged. "I don't know, probably. You know how the grapevine is around here."

"Yeah," John replied disheartened and looked down to draw a few more stick figures crossing the street.

"Who do you need me to kill to make this go away, Sheppard?" Ronon offered.

"Ronon!" Teyla scolded but John just chuckled and said, "I wish I knew but thanks anyway, Ronon."

"I just don't get this," Rodney continued to rant. "How could they get upset that you two … you know … care about each other? I mean Jennifer and I have been together for about two years now and nobody's said anything."

"That's because neither one of you is Military, Rodney," Sheppard pointed out.

"But Teyla's not Military," Ronon reminded them. "So why is it a problem with her?"

"I don't know, Chewie, that's a good question. Maybe because we're on the same team." He shrugged again. "I'm pretty sure that magazine article didn't help. Damned reporters are determined to ruin my life in one way or another."

Torren never really listened to adult conversation, mostly because he never really understood it. But right now he knew his Daddy was upset. And when _he_ was upset the thing that made him feel better was hugs, the best ones being from his Mama and Daddy. So he carefully made his way through all his new stick figure friends and climbed into John's lap, putting his arms around the man's neck.

John's arms immediately closed around the boy wrapping him tightly in warmth.

"Thanks, Baby Bear. How'd you know I needed that right now?"

Torren put his hands on the side of John's face and claimed, "Betause I know, Daddy."

John's chuckle came out almost as a sob and he pulled the boy in, kissed his face sweetly then crushed him to his chest. Ronon felt another burst of anger run through him when he watched Sheppard cling to Torren like a drowning man to a life line. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face buried in the boy's neck. McKay glanced over at him and they exchanged looks of helplessness.

The feeling increased when they saw Teyla's face crumple and her lower lip tremble. John instinctively moved his hand the six inches to reach for her. Teyla took a deep breath attempting to get her breathing under control. She picked up John's hand, slid a few inches closer and leaned into him, her other arm resting on her son's back.

Ronon nudged McKay who tore his eyes away from the poignant scene, finally understanding maybe they were intruding.

Rodney cleared his throat and muttered, "Uh, we'll see you guys later."

John quickly raised his head and requested, "Why don't you guys come over and we'll do a movie tonight. Bring Jennifer and Amelia and some beer. I may need to drink myself into oblivion."

"Are you sure you want company right now?" Rodney questioned. "You wouldn't rather be alone?"

Teyla's eyes were beseeching. "We need our closest friends with us right now, Rodney."

"Okay," Rodney nodded and said, "We'll see you tonight."

"I'll bring plenty of beer," Ronon added and they left the little family still snuggled together inside the walls of the chalk city.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"He still out there, flaunting his freedom with his bitch and their little bastard kid?" Lieutenant Garvin asked Corporal Timson as they looked out the window that overlooked the East Pier.

Timson had been on Security Detail for the last three hours and had come past this point a few dozen times. He gave Garvin a quick salute befitting his rank as an officer even though Garvin had been a Marine for far less time than Timson had.

"They've just been down there playing for a while," Timson informed the Lieutenant almost feeling guilty that he kind of enjoyed watching the Colonel play with the little boy. He knew he should be disgusted and angry that Sheppard hadn't been thrown in cuffs and locked away until he could face trial. But his opinion of the man had slowly started to change over the past three and a half months.

At first he had been as gung ho as Garvin and Sergeant Fredericks in their disdain for the Colonel's command style. The man was far too laid back with his troops and didn't reinforce the strict discipline required. But over time he realized that Sheppard didn't need to breathe fire and hand out dire consequences to get the military contingent to follow orders and respect him. They all just did.

And he'd also found that the man put in an inordinate amount of time on the job. He obviously was no slacker. He was still walking the city each night around midnight, regardless of who was OOD and he was up and running, literally, as early as 4:30 or 5:00 each morning.

But the really big event that had started his opinion going in the opposite direction had been about a month ago. Timson had been part of the Marine unit that had been on another planet bringing medical supplies to the people there.

During that time a few Wraith darts had come through the gate looking to cull their next week's meal. Timson had never actually seen one, not a real one any way and had almost frozen. But Sheppard had known exactly what to do.

He had started barking out orders for the Marines; some to grab the villagers and run and some to start shooting at the darts. He fully expected Sheppard to run for cover, being the Commander and too important to lose but he didn't. He'd actually run right into the open field, pointing his P-90 in the air and blasting away at the approaching ship.

He never even flinched when a beam came sweeping down right in his path. He just kept firing and when it looked like he was about to be swept up, he'd rolled to the side, popped back to his feet and continued shooting.

And Timson had been amazed when the dart had started trailing smoke and exploded in the air. Sheppard had then herded some of the villagers himself to safety, a child in each arm.

He'd grabbed another clip and ran back out continuing to shout orders. Sheppard had directed Timson to stay with the locals near the tree line while a half dozen men waited for the second dart to circle around.

What had surprised him the most was that Teyla was standing right out there, exposed like the rest of the men. At the time, the Daedelus hadn't brought the magazine yet with the pictures showing Sheppard's affair with Teyla. But they'd known; he and Garvin and Fredericks. Colonel Armstrong had already seen the magazine and had sent an e-mail to Garvin, one of many detailing the relationship and asking for help in exposing the duplicity.

So when the Wraith attack happened he'd already known Teyla and Sheppard were involved. Yet the man still allowed her to risk her life along with the rest of the men. At first he thought that Sheppard was just extremely cold-hearted but the more he watched him, especially during dinner with the boy, Teyla and the rest of the team, he knew that wasn't true. He'd found him to be unbelievable patient and loving with the child and even though he never overtly showed his emotions for Teyla, there was a definite affection in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

The more he thought about it the more he began to feel that what they were doing was wrong. He knew Colonel Armstrong had been very good to him, had shown a distinct interest in his career but now he wondered at the reason for it.

Armstrong had insisted that the Commanding Officer needed to be protected at all costs to continue leading the troops. It was one of the reasons he had never stepped foot on another planet or gone on a mission. There were too many risks involved that he shouldn't take. But there was Colonel Sheppard, not only taking the time to run a mercy supply run but standing out next to his men, _by their side_, to fight off the enemy.

The second dart had been shot down as well but had not exploded like the first. This made Sheppard nervous so he had ordered a squad to stay with the villagers while he, Teyla and a few Marines had gone off to make sure the villagers wouldn't be plagued by any leftover Wraith. He'd been so curious at this point that he'd actually asked the Colonel if he could go, too.

Sheppard had looked at him, paused then grinned. "You ever seen a Wraith before?"

Timson had timidly said, "No, Sir, but I'd like to."

"No, you don't," Sheppard assured him with a chuckle. "But I'll let you come anyway."

Sheppard had taken point with Teyla on their six, again making Timson wonder where the partiality came in when it came to his lover. He just wasn't seeing it. He treated her like any other soldier.

It had taken about a half hour to reach the crashed ship and when Timson saw it he figured Sheppard would order them all to turn around and go back. The craft was in a few pieces and Timson knew there was no way anyone would have survived that landing. And boy had he been wrong.

Within seconds, a blue light had flashed out taking down Captain Gregoire and making the others all scatter. He'd luckily been near a huge bolder and had ducked behind it. Teyla had immediately run over to Gregoire to check on him and Sheppard had covered her by firing in the direction the shot had come from.

When Timson had finally seen the Wraith emerge from the trees, he knew the pictures didn't do them justice. They were big and scary, no doubt about it. Sheppard had continued firing but had needed to dodge a few times to avoid being hit with the Wraith stunner.

Timson had finally gotten over his shock enough to come out from behind his rock and start shooting at the Wraith himself. The first few shots had barely made the thing flinch and Timson began to understand why Sheppard had said he didn't really want to see one.

But the shots he fired had made the creature focus his attention on Timson allowing Sheppard to get in a few of his own. It finally fell and Sheppard walked closer, still cautious and pumped a few more bullets into the Wraith's head. Timson had sighed figuring now they could go back.

But Sheppard had turned to the others and commanded, "Let's fan out and make sure this thing didn't drop anybody off."

He motioned for Timson to follow him, again making the man wonder why he wasn't closer to Teyla, protecting her. A minute later he knew why.

Without warning another Wraith appeared and Sheppard had barely gotten a shot off before the thing batted the Colonel's P-90 out of the way, then batted the Colonel out of the way. The man must have flown five feet in the air before landing with a thud on his back. Timson wasn't close enough to do anything about it.

He started to move when he realized his P-90 was jammed. He looked up horrified to see the Wraith bearing down on Sheppard who had pulled out his sidearm. Again, he'd barely gotten off a shot when the Wraith sent that weapon soaring as well.

Timson had started running toward his CO, figuring he'd hit the thing in the head with his machine gun if he had to. But before he could get close he saw the Wraith raise his hand and slam it toward Sheppard's chest. But it never made contact, not with the man's chest but it did with the Colonel's knife.

The Wraith reared back with a roar, long enough for Sheppard to roll out from under him. And in the next second Timson saw Teyla attack the creature with a little hand to hand combat. Timson was impressed with her skill even though he'd seen her do this while training Marines. But this was the real deal.

Finally he heard Sheppard shout, "Teyla!" and the woman rolled out of the way as the other two Marines surrounded the beast and blasted him. Teyla moved toward Sheppard and extended her hand to help him up.

Timson saw him glance tenderly at the woman and say, "Thanks!"

Her eyes sparkled back as she replied, "It was my pleasure, Colonel."

Timson had picked up the CO's weapons and was returning them to him as Sheppard reached down and pulled his knife out of the dead Wraith's hand. Sheppard had ordered the other Marines to grab Gregoire and haul him back.

He looked at Timson and praised, "You did good, Corporal, especially for your first time."

As they were walking back, Timson got up the nerve to ask Sheppard, "Colonel, why did you keep putting yourself in harm's way? You're the Military CO of Atlantis, Sir. You're too important to be injured or killed."

Sheppard's face had turned stern as he responded, "No, Corporal, I'm not. What you need to understand is that no one person is _more_ important than another. And that includes me."

When Timson had told Garvin and Fredericks about the whole episode, they had picked it apart saying Sheppard wanted too much glory, they had insinuated things into Sheppard and Teyla's interactions that weren't there and had stated that Atlantis needed to concentrate their efforts and supplies on Atlantis, not other people from other planets. Timson had grudgingly agreed; at the time.

But the more he thought about that day, the more respect he had for Sheppard and the kind of man that he was. He also started feeling shame at being involved with Garvin and Fredericks. But it was hard to go against them as they both outranked him and he knew they could cause problems for him.

His mind came back to the present as Garvin slapped him on the back and told him to keep up the good work. Once he was gone, Timson looked back down to where the Colonel was. The little boy had climbed into the man's lap, his arms tightly around the Colonel's neck. Sheppard was also clinging to the boy and then he saw Teyla lean into Sheppard and complete the triangle by embracing her son.

They had looked so happy all afternoon and now they looked despondent, holding on to each other in a last desperate grasp for joy. Timson himself felt disgust that he had been partially to blame.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Um, Sheppard," Rodney got John's attention. "That kid's been asleep for over an hour. You gonna put him in bed at any point tonight?"

John looked down at Torren, sound asleep in his lap and wondered that same question. He knew he should, his arm was starting to go numb but he wanted to hold him every second that he could. He had a bad feeling that in a few days he might never be able to do it again. And that scared him more than anything; even more than Wraith Queens and clowns.

"Leave him alone, Rodney," Jennifer reprimanded from beside him at the other end of the couch. "There's nothing wrong with him wanting to hold Torren. You're sitting here, holding me."

Rodney made a face and amended, "Uh, you're not in my lap and you're not asleep."

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Ronon gave a deep chuckle from the big, comfortable chair next to them. "I've got someone asleep in my lap. Does that mean I should put her to bed?" He looked down at Amelia snuggled nicely in his lap.

Amelia almost purred and responded, "But I know if you put me in bed, I wouldn't be sleeping for long."

"Eeewww! I did not just need to hear that," Rodney whined.

Teyla's eyes twinkled as she ventured, "But Amelia, I thought you said you very rarely did it in a bed."

"True," Amelia grinned and looked for Rodney's reaction.

Sure enough after a few moments it dawned on him what they meant. "What do you mean, not in a bed? Where else would you do it?"

Ronon snorted. "You serious, McKay? Lots of places."

"What?" Rodney looked confused.

"I enjoyed the balcony," Teyla offered. "The ocean breeze was very exhilarating."

Teyla inhaled deeply and Jennifer objected, "Hey, you didn't mention that one."

Teyla just smiled impishly, "It was added to the list afterwards."

"What about that unused office at the Coalition meeting?" Ronon reminded them. "Did you add that one to the list?"

It was John's turn to make a face. "And on that note," he said and stood up carefully trying not to wake the boy in his arms. "I think I'll put T.J. in bed. This conversation is getting a little too adult for him."

As he walked away, he heard Rodney sputter, "The Coalition meeting? Holy crap! I can't believe you did it in the middle of the Coalition meeting."

After putting T.J. in bed, John returned to the room and settled in next to Teyla again. His arm pulled her in close as he countered, "It's not like we were doing it in the middle of the conference table, Rodney. No one saw us."

"Except Larrin," snickered Ronon.

John glared at his large friend then looked down to see Teyla's reaction. He still remembered how mad she'd been. But her eyes were on Rodney, waiting for _his_ reaction.

Sure enough he choked out, "Larrin? Larrin saw you two … you know…?"

"Really just the finale," John clarified.

Teyla's smile grew smug. "Yes, but I believe it was enough that she will refrain from tempting John again."

Rodney's eyes grew wide at Teyla's comment and he stood up abruptly. "Okay, this is getting way too sordid for me. I may need to go work in my lab for a few days straight just to get this conversation out of my head."

"Your lab," Ronon grunted, "Bet that place has lots of cool things you could use."

Rodney closed his eyes and growled, "Eeeewww!" Then his eyes popped open and he squeaked, "Wait! Really?"

Everyone chuckled and Amelia prodded, "Grab him, Jennifer, while it's still a possibility."

She took her friend's advice and guided a befuddled Rodney to the door.

"Have fun kids," John called out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

McKay glared back and replied, "Which isn't much, apparently."

Sheppard chuckled and Jennifer finally got him out the door.

"You think Jennifer will actually get him to try something new?" Amelia asked.

The four adults all looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. They sat quietly for a minute then John asked Ronon if he wanted another beer.

"Nah, I'm good. Just keep whatever's left. Chuck scrounged it pretty easy when the guys heard it was for you."

John's smile was sad as he replied, "I've only got a few days left so whatever I don't use, make sure you give back to Chuck. And say thanks to everyone who contributed."

Sheppard figured it had been a good many soldiers who had given up their private stash as he thought of the two cases Ronon had shown up with. It felt good that so many of his men believed in him but it still didn't help his case any.

"You know, Sir," Amelia began shifting so she was no longer reclined against Ronon. "Mr. Woolsey has been holed up in his office all day going through a ton of old mission logs and basically tearing the data base apart. He's definitely cooking up something."

John gave a heavy sigh and wondered, "But will it be enough?"

Teyla leaned into him, her head on his chest, one hand resting above his heart. "We will continue to have hope, John. We must."

"You are amazing, you know. What would I do without you?" John tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. They skimmed over the surface then just hovered a breath away as he inhaled the scent of her. His hand slid into her hair and pulled enough so their foreheads were touching. When they just continued to stare at each other, Ronon pushed Amelia off his lap and stood up himself.

"You two are too tame for me. I need a little action."

"Thanks for having us over," Amelia added. "It was fun."

"I'd say let's do it again sometime," John said sarcastically, "but … you know."

"You'll be back. Sheppard," Ronon declared. "Even if I have to go to Earth and get you."

"Thanks, Chewie, you're a good friend. Run in the morning? I think I'm gonna need a long one."

"You're on," Ronon agreed and led Amelia out.

John pulled Teyla as close as he could and they stayed that way simply enjoying the feel of each other. When the clock neared midnight, John roused enough to lament, "I should be walking the city right now, putting her to sleep."

Teyla stood up and pulled John after her. "Perhaps we could do something that will take your mind off of that and put both of us to sleep."

John grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Let me just check on T.J. then we'll get started on that idea."

He spent a few minutes fussing with the boy's covers and replacing his fallen stuffed animal. When he came out there were only a few low lights on and Teyla was waiting for him in only her shear robe.

"Okay," he breathed out deeply, "my mind is on other things right now." He looked around the room and said, "Maybe we should try adding some place new to that list you're obviously keeping."

Teyla's eyes scanned the room then flashed seductively as she drifted past him into the kitchen. When he turned around she had already set herself down to recline back on the long counter. As she stretched her arms provocatively above her head, her robe parted displaying her like a sacrificial virgin.

John's hands and lips moved to worship her and he thought, _God! I love this woman_!

He continued to idolize her perfection and realized he had never actually told her that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. John had taken full advantage of every waking minute starting with a two hour run with Ronon around 4:30 Saturday morning then moving to sharing an invigorating shower with Teyla. Unfortunately T.J. had already woken up when John had gotten back from his run. But the kid was used to entertaining himself when John cleaned up so he'd plunked Torren on the couch with a cartoon DVD and his hidden stash of Froot Loops and pulled Teyla quickly in behind him.

They had spent a good portion of the day building a huge city inside the living room using every block and toy T.J. owned. John hadn't really wanted to walk around Atlantis even though Woolsey said it was fine. It was just very awkward with the stares and whispers that transpired.

John had really felt that way when all the troops he'd passed on his morning run had made it a point to give him a brisk salute and a respectful, "Good morning, Colonel."

Teyla had been tickled when the Marines on KP duty had brought up a full meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and a boatload of gravy for dinner. They knew it was T.J.'s favorite and when the family hadn't shown up at mealtime, they figured they'd deliver it.

John had tried to hide how touched he was by joking with the Marines that he'd be calling them back later to hose all that food off of T.J. knowing that he liked to practically bathe in it.

Teyla had forgone her Poker Night to spend it quietly at home with John and Torren. The ladies had quite understood. The night had ended with John and Teyla holding each other close; no words were needed.

Sunday had been more of the same. Lorne had shown up on the pier and created several amazing pictures with Torren's colored chalk and they had all held hands and tried to jump in. When no magic transpired, Lorne had taken more chalk and created a huge jungle on one part of the pier. Then he'd gone on to create a beach and the racetrack that Jane and Michael Banks had run on and then his final masterpiece was the gorgeous carousel.

Torren had loved that one the most. He jumped from horse to horse yelling, "Tally Ho! Tally Ho!"

John stood back and watched the boy he loved like a son, gallop around the pier so happy and excited. "Thanks, Major," John said as he shook the man's hand.

Lorne slapped his shoulder and answered, "No problem, Colonel. I love seeing Torren's face when he's like this. Any time."

John sucked in a deep breath and began, "Yeah, about that. Would you mind keeping an eye out for them?"

His lips twitched as he continued, "I know Ronon and Rodney will help where they can and Teyla will insist she doesn't _need_ any help. But Rodney has no clue what to do with a kid and Ronon will just do all the physical stuff with him. I need to make sure someone will be around to help him ride his bike and draw chalk pictures on the pier." His hand swept over the expanse of Lorne's artwork.

The Major looked at his CO's pain filled face, making every attempt to be stoic. "You know I'd be more than happy to do it, Colonel, but Mr. Woolsey's working on a good defense. You have to have faith that he'll come through."

Sheppard's twisted smile was not convincing. "It's not lack of faith in Woolsey that has me worried. It's just that I've screwed up so many times, this could be the final straw, you know."

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans, wishing they were his fatigues. "The thing with the pre-trial hearing is that your immediate CO makes the determination of necessity. And for me that's Landry. I've never gotten a warm and fuzzy feeling from the man on a good day. I'm wondering if I pushed the envelope on this one and he's maybe had enough. Getting rid of me might be one less headache he has to deal with."

Lorne didn't really have a comment for that so he simply remained quiet, knowing he'd do anything to help the Colonel out but hoping the favor he just asked wouldn't be necessary.

.

Shortly after dinner came the really hard part that John wasn't sure he'd be able to get through. Teyla had made arrangements for Halling to come get Torren and keep him for a few days. They had decided they wouldn't tell the boy that they were going to Earth for a short while. Well, Teyla's visit would be short; they had no idea about John's. But there was no sense worrying the child unnecessarily. He was finally starting to get over his fear of John leaving.

They'd packed a small bag for Torren, telling him how much fun he'd have with Halling and Jinto. As this occurred often enough, the boy didn't suspect a thing.

Although John had to wonder if maybe he did sense something from Teyla because when they were ready to go to the gate room, T.J. handed him a piece of paper and said, "So you don't miss me, Daddy."

The paper had three distinct stick figures on it, two taller, one smaller. "Dat me and Mama and Daddy," Torren said as he pointed to each one.

"That's awesome, Pal," John replied his voice catching with emotion. "But I'll still miss you anyway. I always do when you're not with me."

Torren had just kissed his cheek and held his hand as the three of them traveled the distance to the gate. Halling had just come through and was chatting with several of the Marines. Teyla walked over and greeted her long time friend in the traditional Athosian style.

Then Halling put his hand out to Sheppard. John appreciated the gesture and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, Halling. We appreciate your taking him for a few days."

"It is my pleasure, Colonel Sheppard. I wish you and Teyla good journey and hope events turn out as you desire."

John bent down and scooped the little boy into his arms. He held him out for Teyla and instructed, "Give your Mom a hug and a kiss and tell her you'll see her soon."

Teyla hugged her son and handed him back to John. John held him close. "Be a good boy for Halling. I'll miss you a lot when you're gone. And don't forget that I love you very much."

Torren gave his typical baby chuckle and responded, "I know you luh me, Daddy. You so silly. But I be bat soon and I be a dood boy, otay."

"I know you will," John smiled at him. "You're always such a good boy."

John gave him one last squeeze then handed him and his bag over to Halling. He nodded up to Amelia who was standing looking down on the scene. As the chevrons started to glow he thought he saw her wipe something from the corner of her eye. Once the wormhole was engaged, Halling moved toward it.

Before he went through he stopped and promised, "I will take good care of him. You have my word."

They disappeared and John actually took a step forward, wondering what the Marines would do if he actually tried to follow. He looked at them and noticed they all seemed a bit tense. But before he could act on the overwhelming desire to run after T.J. and escape from the mess he'd gotten himself into, the wormhole disengaged.

He felt Teyla's comforting arm holding his and gazed down appreciatively at her support. He didn't want to stand here any longer, the center of attention and speculation. He took Teyla's hand in his and left the room.

.

Corporal Timson watched as Colonel Sheppard said goodbye to the child in his arms. Garvin and Fredericks kept saying the man was an insensitive, incompetent failure. He really thought they were wrong. Especially after watching the man say goodbye to the boy who was supposedly not even his own flesh and blood.

After watching Sheppard's shoulders sag and seeing the slight sheen of moisture in his eyes as he walked past the security detail, Timson knew that what was being done to the man was wrong. He only wondered if there was anything he could do about it; and if he had the courage to actually do it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John filled Teyla in on what she could probably expect when they got to Earth. "I can tell you right now most of the questions will be really personal, especially considering the charges. I'm not sure who they'll have there or how many. Landry for sure since he'll be making the final decision and more than likely General Vidrine since he's the one who issued the Convening Order. He may have someone with him to help provide the evidence against me. Then they're supposed to appoint an Investigating Officer who provides any information that will help me."

"And how will this person get this information if they are on Earth and you have been here in Pegasus?" Teyla asked concerned that John would not have a fair hearing.

"I think that's what Woolsey's been trying to pull together. I haven't really talked to him much about what he's got in mind. But whatever it is, I'm sure he'll send it when we go through."

"But why have you not attempted to gather evidence to help your case? Do you not wish to be free of these charges?" Teyla added.

"Of course I do," John defended. "It's just that when you think about it, I _have_ done these things. Cohabitation, well I _have_ been living here with you. Fraternization, yeah, sleeping with you definitely counts as fraternization. And if you want to get technical, no you're not military but you are on my team and under my command. And I'm not sure I can honestly say I haven't shown you partiality because of the way I feel about you. You know I'd do anything for you, Teyla. I think they know it, too."

Teyla leaned against John's shoulder, needing his warmth and trying to offer comfort as well. "Well, if they will not allow you back here," Teyla began, "perhaps Torren and I will need to relocate to Earth."

John turned at this statement and shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that, Teyla. Your people are all here. Your life is here. I have no right to ask you to give up your birthright or deny Torren his."

Teyla looked confused at John's words. She sat up straighter and queried, "Do you not wish us to come live with you on your planet then?"

"No," John replied quickly. "I mean yes, I mean…" he paused as he took a deep breath. "Listen, Teyla, I have a pretty bad track record in the commitment and relationship department. I was a really lousy husband. I know I made Nancy miserable. I'd never want to do that to you. And if you moved to Earth and I made you miserable …"

"And what was the reason behind your failed marriage?" Teyla interrupted.

John shrugged. "I was never home because of missions. I had too many secrets from Nancy; too many things I couldn't tell her."

Teyla smiled slyly. "I accompany you on many missions and am quite aware of what your job entails. Have you kept any other secrets from me?"

John's lip lifted in one corner. "Well there are a lot of things I've never told you about."

"Things in your past?" Teyla clarified and at John's nod she continued, "We both have many things in our past that have no bearing on our relationship now. Are there things you have held inside that affect _me_?"

John looked away uncomfortably then back at Teyla. "Yeah, there is _one_ big thing I never told you."

Teyla did not speak, merely gazed curiously at John allowing him time to reveal the information on his own.

"Well, I … um," John stammered. "I never really told you that … that … I love you, Teyla."

John moved his fingers to caress the side of her face and repeated, "I love you and I think I have for some time now. I just never said anything."

The smile that appeared lit up Teyla's whole face. "You may not have said the words, John Sheppard, but you have shown me every day in your actions that you love me. I have been aware of your feelings for quite some time."

John still looked nervous and Teyla could see him swallow hard before he said, "I just don't want to let you down."

"John," Teyla looked straight into his eyes as if searching for something. "Do you trust me?"

John's eyes grew intense and he reached for Teyla's hand. "I trust you with my life, Teyla."

Her smile remained but took on a serious edge as she replied, "Then you must also trust me with your heart."

John let out a sigh, relief maybe then he asked, "But do you trust _me_ with _your_ heart?"

Teyla nodded softly. "Yes, John, I do. I know my heart is safe with you and that you will cherish it as I do yours."

John pulled Teyla fully into his arms and rasped out, "God, I do love you, Teyla."

Teyla reached up to press her lips against his and disclosed, "And I love you as well."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As he stood in front of the gate waiting for the wormhole to Earth, John wondered if he had a heart attack right now would they still make him go and face charges. And his heart was hammering away so loudly in his chest, he wasn't sure it wouldn't happen. Teyla stood beside him, seemingly calm, although he knew she was pretty freaked out by the thought of him not coming back, too.

She looked so pretty in the outfit she'd chosen. Woolsey suggested something very Athosian to remind those at the SGC that they did not own her and that she was in no way Military. The material was large strips of soft leather, woven together with a course fabric. The long skirt draped gracefully over her hips and the top was conservative with long sleeves and a crisscross neckline that attached on one side with leather straps.

John, by contrast, was wearing his dress blues, his abundance of chest candy on display for all to see. He was hoping the subtle reminder of all the good things he'd done would go a long way in making them forget the screw ups he'd made. He'd actually thought of putting the Medal of Honor around his neck but finally decided that might be pushing it a little too far. He did have a ribbon bar for that and hopefully the five white stars on the light blue background would stand out.

He'd said goodbye to Rodney and Ronon just a few minutes ago privately and they were standing over to the side, showing their support. He had told Lorne he didn't want a big fanfare but a dozen soldiers had found their way to the gate room and were standing at strict attention. He felt like he was heading to the guillotine.

He had a small bag with some personal items and change of clothes as per order of the SGC. But Teyla carried nothing. Her stay, they had assured them, would be minimal. She was going for questioning only and would be returned via the Mid-Way Station when she was done.

John always hated going through the Mid-Way Station as twelve hours was a long time to put up with Lee and Kavanaugh or whatever other uber geek they had stationed there. But today they were taking the direct route to Earth and John wished he could have the extra twelve hours with Teyla.

They'd spent the night in each other's arms making slow, sweet, beautiful love to each other. They'd fall asleep for an hour or so then wake with a need to join themselves again. He couldn't fathom the thought of never holding Teyla again but he knew it was a definite possibility.

Woolsey walked down the stairs as the chevrons on the gate started to glow and shook John's hand.

"Good luck, Colonel. I'm sending through a data burst for whomever they appointed as your Investigating Officer. Major Lorne and I are still working on a few other possibilities and I let them know I'll send that information along as soon as we have it compiled."

John squeezed Woolsey's hand before he released it saying, "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate everything you've done and your faith in me."

"No need to thank me, Colonel. I just need you back here soon. You finally got everything running smoothly again and I don't need another interruption to slow things down."

Woolsey turned to Teyla and patted her arm. "Teyla, don't let them get to you. They'll ask you very personal questions and may make outrageous, inaccurate innuendos but remain your usual, calm self."

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. I will remember that. And I thank you also for all you have done for Colonel Sheppard."

The Stargate was now open and Lorne stepped up giving the Colonel a respectful salute. The soldiers behind him followed suit.

"We're all behind you, Sir. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Major. Take care of everything for me huh?"

John took Teyla's hand and gave it a squeeze. She returned the pressure and they walked through the event horizon, unsure what would be waiting on the other side.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Incoming wormhole," Walter announced as the chevrons lit up. "It's Atlantis."

"Right on time," Sam Carter said and walked down the stairs to the gate room.

She really hated what was happening to John Sheppard. She knew what it was like to live so far away from home. And she also knew what it was like to care deeply for someone who you couldn't have. She and Jack had spent too long being so close yet never really being together. But John and Teyla, they shouldn't have to worry about that. Teyla wasn't Military. She wasn't even from this galaxy.

But General Vidrine for some reason thought it was improper. And she was pretty sure the reason was Colonel Armstrong. She'd really started to dislike the man once he'd returned from Atlantis and began badmouthing Sheppard. She knew exactly what John was like; she'd worked with the man for almost a year.

Okay, he didn't always color in the lines, sometimes he didn't even color anywhere near the paper but often that was a good thing as unexpected events didn't seem to faze him. He just took them in stride and worked on an unexpected solution. He was a hard worker, very intelligent, he was an expert on the happenings in the Pegasus Galaxy and he would do absolutely anything for any one of his people. She was hoping that last fact would work in his favor.

As she approached the gate, she saw the wormhole engage and saw the iris open. A few seconds later John and Teyla walked through the gate holding hands. Sam noticed the second they got to this side their hands dropped. She met them at the bottom of the ramp and greeted them.

"John, Teyla, I'm really sorry about this." She turned and motioned for an airman to take John's bag and had them follow her down the hall.

As they moved toward the elevator Sam said, "I've been assigned as your Investigating Officer. Well, actually I volunteered. I'm not sure how appropriate it is since I was your CO for a year but Vidrine's got Armstrong working with him and he was your replacement so I told Landry he should assign me to even things out."

"And he agreed?" John asked in wonder.

Sam nodded.

John looked nervous. "You've worked with Landry for a while, have you gotten any vibes on what he's feeling toward these charges?"

As the elevator went up a few floors, Sam shook her head. "Not really, John. He's been sighing a lot but I don't know if that means he thinks the charges are ridiculous or …"

"Or he's tired that he has to deal with me again," John finished for her.

Sam shrugged as they left the elevator and moved down another hall. They stopped in front of a door and Sam paused to face them.

"So obviously you know General Landry is the Convening Authority for the case, he'll be making the final decision; if there's enough basis to go to a General Court Martial." She explained the last part so Teyla would understand.

"They'll read you the charges first, John, then ask if you want to waive the pre-trial hearing."

"If I did, they couldn't question Teyla, right?" John asked his uppermost thought on protecting the woman he loved from the embarrassment they would put her through.

Teyla seemed to sense this and objected, "No, John. You will not plead guilty just so I do not have to endure uncomfortable questions."

John started to speak but Sam broke in. "She's right, John. Even if Teyla doesn't give testimony today and you go straight to Court Martial, she'd still need to testify there. And that would be a lot more public than this. Landry insisted on keeping this as private as possible."

John closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine." When he looked back up he remembered and said, "Oh, Woolsey said he was sending a data burst for you. Information to help me, I hope."

"Oh, good. He's actually practiced as a lawyer. It should be helpful. Teyla, you'll just have to wait in the outer office while John and I go into the conference room. We'll call you in when they're ready to question you. It should be soon as they didn't ask you to bring an overnight bag. I'll call for a recess after Teyla leaves so I can go over the information Woolsey sent. Are you ready, John?"

John swallowed hard and replied honestly, "No."

He looked up and down the hallway and when he saw no one in the vicinity except them he grabbed Teyla and kissed her softly but deeply. "Just not sure if I'll ever be able to do that again."

Teyla reached up to touch his panicked face and whispered, "We must have faith, John."

Sam opened the door and led them into a room with a few desks that was attached to a short hallway that led to another door. Two SO's stood at the opening to the hallway and saluted as soon as they walked in.

"At ease," Sam commanded and showed Teyla a bench in the short hallway where she could wait.

She opened the inner door and John took a deep breath before he walked in. A long table sat in front of him and on the other side, right in the middle was General Landry. To the left of Landry was Armstrong and a black man he assumed was General Vidrine. Surprisingly to his right was General O'Neill. Carter hadn't mentioned that he'd be here.

Sheppard immediately snapped to attention and gave a smart salute. If he didn't salute for three Generals he knew he'd be screwed even before they heard any evidence.

"Generals, Colonel," he addressed Armstrong, too, even though he wanted to ring the man's neck. He was getting the feeling that Armstrong was the impetus behind this whole fiasco.

"Colonel Sheppard," Landry drawled. "I think you know most of the people here. General O'Neill, Colonel Armstrong and Colonel Carter." He turned to the man at his right and introduced, "This is General Vidrine. General, Colonel John Sheppard."

"Sir!" John acknowledged with another salute as respectfully as he could and noticed Vidrine didn't do much more than nod in his direction although he did see that the man was taking in the amount of decoration on his uniform. _Yeah, that's right; I've done a few good things in my twenty year career. Will it help?_

"Come in and have a seat." Landry offered and John sat in the chair right across from Landry and kept himself ramrod straight waiting for the man to speak again.

"As the Convening Authority I'm just here to listen to all the testimony and evidence and make a decision whether this will continue to Court Martial. Colonel Armstrong is here representing the United States Air Force and Colonel Carter had been appointed as your Investigating Officer. Now I'm just going to sit back and let them get on with it."

John couldn't figure out how Landry was feeling at the moment. He didn't know if the man was annoyed or amused that he was here. He'd figure out soon enough he was sure.

Armstrong cleared his throat and began the proceedings. "Colonel Sheppard, according to the Uniform Code of Military Justice, you are being charged with Article 133 – Conduct Unbecoming an Officer and Gentleman, Article 134 – Wrongful Cohabitation, and Article 134-23 – Fraternization. Do you wish to waive your rights to this Pre-Trial Hearing?"

John seriously considered just telling them to throw him in jail and forget the whole thing but then he thought of Teyla and T.J. back on Atlantis without him and he knew he wanted to beat this thing.

Carter spoke up and declared, "No, Colonel Sheppard does not waive that right."

John gave her a grateful look as she took a seat next to O'Neill. He wasn't sure his vocal chords were working at the moment.

"It has come to our attention, Colonel Sheppard, that you have been involved in a romantic relationship with a member of your team on Atlantis, Teyla Emmagen. Do you deny this, Colonel?" Armstrong gave a smug look.

John's jaw clenched and he knew he had to answer but he also knew this would be one of the easier questions they asked.

"No," John replied simply and his eyes ran over the people sitting on the other side of the table. Vidrine and Landry had very neutral expressions, Armstrong was sneering but O'Neill and Carter were giving him encouraging smiles.

"Now these questions will be a bit personal, Colonel, but you understand due to the nature of the charges, they _are_ necessary." Armstrong looked down at the file in his hand and continued.

"Colonel Sheppard, have you engaged in sexual activity with Ms. Emmagen?"

John wanted to strangle the man but figured that might get him in even more trouble so he took a deep breath in and answered emotionlessly, "Yes."

"I'd like to just clarify a few things with Colonel Sheppard before we bring Ms. Emmagen in for questioning. I understand our goal today is to have her supply us with information so she can be returned to Atlantis but I feel we need some answers from Colonel Sheppard first to compare to Ms. Emmagen's. I feel if we ask her first while Colonel Sheppard is here he could just use her information and corroborate that."

Landry almost looked bored. "You could just question them separately if you really want to make sure their stories jive."

"Except Sheppard has the right to be present during questioning of all witnesses," O'Neill pointed out.

Landry stopped himself from rolling his eyes and replied, "Yeah, you're right. Go ahead then, Colonel Armstrong, ask what you need to."

"Colonel Sheppard, how long has this _relationship_ been going on?"

John swallowed hard and replied, "A few months."

Armstrong looked surprised and flipped through some more papers. "Only a few months? When was the first time you engaged in sexual intercourse with Ms. Emmagen."

"August," John said.

"Of this year?" Armstrong said doubtfully.

"Yes," John answered without emotion but inside his stomach was churning. Did they think he and Teyla had been having a fling for a while now?

"You do realize you are required by your oath to this country to answer honestly?"

"Yes," John replied again.

"Okay, Colonel, let me ask you another question. Ms. Emmagen has a child, does she not?"

"Yes."

"And what is that child's full name?"

John glanced nervously at Armstrong. What was this guy getting at? "Torren John Emmagen."

"And who is the father of this child?"

"Another Athosian named Kanaan."

"Really, Colonel? And why is the child named after _you_? He wasn't named after his supposed father, don't you find that a little odd?"

The side of John's lip lifted and he tried to keep it from looking like a sneer. "I didn't name the child."

"And you claim you didn't engage in sexual activity with Ms. Emmagen until August of this year. Did you engage in other physical displays of affection prior to that, like kissing or touching?"

"Yes."

"And when did you first begin these activities?"

"June."

"Of this year?" Again a very skeptical tone.

"Yes."

"You're absolutely sure, Colonel, that you never participated in any physical displays of affection prior to this?"

John was beginning to get pissed off with this guy's questions. "The first time I kissed Teyla was two days after my fortieth birthday. The first time we had sex was the day of my brother's wedding. The dates kind of stick out in my mind."

"You had sex at your brother's wedding?" The sneer was back and he wondered if Armstrong was trying to make him look like a cad. His patience was wearing thin.

"No, it was _after_ the wedding when we returned to the house. Do you want an exact time because I didn't really look at the clock? I'm pretty sure it was after eight p.m., though."

Armstrong was pleased that he had made Sheppard get testy but he was pretty sure the man had made some moves on the Athosian long before he said he had. It was time to get her in here and see what she said. He just hoped they hadn't practiced their lies but it didn't really matter. Sheppard had already admitted to having sex with the woman, and the evidence he had was going to hang him out to dry on all counts.

"I think we should bring Ms. Emmagen in for questioning now. Colonel, you are aware that during this part of the hearing you are simply an observer. You are not allowed to speak, answer questions or interrupt in any way."

John nodded and Sam got up to bring Teyla in. She had her sit in the chair next to John's although there was space in between as theirs were the only two chairs on that side of the table.

Armstrong introduced her to the people at the table even though she knew everyone except Vidrine, also. He then briefly went over the charges and why she was here and that she was required to tell the absolute truth.

"Ms. Emmagen," Armstrong started his questioning and John had to clench his jaw and squeeze his fists tight to control himself from flying across the table and wrapping his hands around the guy's neck. Where was Todd when you needed him? He was pretty sure Armstrong would make a tasty little snack.

"Are you involved in a romantic relationship with Colonel Sheppard?"

John kept his eyes focused on O'Neill and Landry as Teyla began to speak. He couldn't look at her because he knew his eyes would give him away. Not that they didn't already know how he felt about her but he had to keep reminding himself to stay professional. If he couldn't do it here, then they'd never believe he could do it while working on Atlantis.

Teyla's sweet voice rang out soft but clear. "Yes."

"Have you engaged in sexual relations with Colonel Sheppard?"

He heard her breath go in and out before she answered again, "Yes."

"When was the first time you and Colonel Sheppard engaged in any kind of physical exchange like kissing or romantic touching?"

Teyla was silent for a few seconds then answered, "It was several years ago during a sparring exercise. We …"

"Really?" Armstrong grinned thinking he had her now. Had them both. Sheppard had just lied through his teeth and his little whore was giving him away. Apparently they hadn't really discussed what to say or maybe she was looking at some other angle to this whole proceeding and wondering what she could get out of it if she told the truth.

"Did Colonel Sheppard make the first move?"

"As I said, we were sparring," Teyla's voice held an edge and John could tell she was upset that she hadn't been allowed to finish. "Colonel Sheppard had been infected with the retrovirus from the Wraith, Ellia. We were unaware of this fact at the time though. His skills were much improved and at one point he pulled me to him and kissed me. He apologized quickly, unsure why he had done that. Shortly after it was discovered that his DNA was changing and he was committed to the infirmary. However, I do not feel he should be held accountable for anything he did while he was infected."

"And the next time after that?" Armstrong urged her to continue.

"Colonel Sheppard did not approach me in any romantic way until my second visit to Earth while he was recuperating from his recent injury. It was several days after we had arrived when he next kissed me. I believe it is the month you call …June."

John noticed Armstrong looked more than a little disappointed but he was relentless. "And Colonel Sheppard never kissed you or approached you in any romantic way until this time? Maybe a time that you turned him down?"

"No, Colonel Sheppard has always been extremely professional."

"And where has Colonel Sheppard been sleeping at night since he came back from his medical leave?"

Another deep breath in. "Mostly in my quarters."

"In your bed with you?"

"Yes."

"So you would even say he's _living _with you?"

"Colonel Sheppard spends most of his waking hours performing his duties. What little time he has left he will often spend with my son and many times that may be in our quarters."

"_Our _quarters?" Armstrong sneered almost triumphant.

"Yes," Teyla answered back. "My son and I."

"Yes, your son. Let's talk about him. What is his full name?"

"Torren John Emmagen."

"And who is the child's father?"

"Another Athosian of my village by the name of Kanaan."

"I have written testimony here that your son refers to Colonel Sheppard as 'Daddy'. Is that true?"

"Recently, yes."

"But you claim he is not Colonel Sheppard's child."

"He refers to Colonel Sheppard as Daddy because he has seen the term used in many of your Earth stories and because Colonel Sheppard has been extremely generous in helping me raise my son. His own father has been absent for much of his life."

Armstrong's eyes narrowed as he countered, "And you are absolutely certain this Kanaan is the father of your child?"

"I do not like your insinuations, Colonel," Teyla snapped out. "I am not a promiscuous woman. I would not engage in romantic relationships with two men at once."

"Yet your son is not named after his alleged father."

"Torren is the name of _**my**_ father."

"And the _John_ is after Colonel Sheppard, I assume. If that's the case and you weren't romantically involved with Colonel Sheppard, why did you name your child after him?"

"Colonel Sheppard is a man of integrity and honor. He is a skilled warrior but also uses his intelligence to avoid conflicts if possible. He is brave, loyal and trustworthy and he gave me his trust when many did not. These are all qualities one wishes for their child, are they not? My son could have no better namesake."

"He gave you his trust when many did not." Armstrong repeated. "And why would that be, Ms. Emmagen? Did the two of you find each other attractive? Did he give you his trust in exchange for sexual favors?"

Teyla paused and John took the chance of glancing over at her, wondering how she would answer this. Her face was serious and he could tell she was trying to remain unfazed by the allegations but he could see evidence that this was bothering her. He hated that Armstrong was asking these questions and making insinuations. And he knew she was probably trying to find answers that wouldn't hurt his case but were still truthful.

She took a calming breath and answered, "Colonel Sheppard has excellent judgment in people and he used his intuition in assessing my character. He was not wrong. I believe I have proved myself a loyal ally to your people for many years now. There were no romantic or sexual favors expected."

Armstrong made no comment to that and flipped through the file in front of him. He frowned for a second then cleared his throat. "I have no more questions for the witness."

Landry looked at Carter and gave her a nod.

"Teyla," Sam started gently. "I have just a few questions for you. First, would you please tell us where you are from?"

Teyla looked confused but John tried to hide the grin that wanted to peek out. He knew that Sam was going for the 'Teyla's not Military' angle.

"I am from the planet Athos in the Pegasus Galaxy but I currently live in the city of Atlantis."

"And what do you do there?"

"I work in many capacities. Mostly I use my knowledge of the galaxy to assist the people of Earth in their basic mission."

"And do you receive monetary compensation from the United States Government for this work?"

"_Monetary_ compensation, no, I do not."

"Do you receive any other form of compensation?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, my basic needs are all met for myself and my son. We are allowed to live in the city, dine in the mess hall, utilize the infirmary and use any of the other facilities that the city has to offer."

"So, you live in the city that the Ancients or Ancestors built and you eat there as well. Where does most of the food come from that is served at the mess hall?"

"Some of it comes from Earth on either the Apollo or the Daedelus but most of it comes from the planets of the galaxy in trade or is grown on the mainland specifically for the people living there."

"And who makes these trade agreements with other planets for food?"

"I procure many of the agreements and I assist Mr. Woolsey in gaining access to planets that would have the resources to provide us with food."

"Who does much of the planting and harvesting of this food that's grown on the mainland?"

Teyla smiled because she realized where Sam was going with this, too. "My people, the Athosians are primarily responsible for the planting, maintaining and harvesting of crops. They rotate from our own planet and take turns so that the Lanteans have what they need. There are also some people of Earth who have a hand in this as well, although that is mostly in an advisory capacity."

"And your relationship with Colonel Sheppard, have the two of you been _open and visual_ in your displays of affection?"

"No, we have not," Teyla denied. "Due to our positions in the city we decided to keep our relationship private and only our closest of friends were aware. It only became public knowledge when the Earth magazine that contained pictures from our time on Earth was brought to the city. However, we still feel that our relationship is a private matter and we remain professional at all times in public."

Carter changed topics again. "Your relationship with Kanaan, can you briefly tell us about it?"

"Kanaan and I have known each other all our lives. We grew up as close friends and several years ago Kanaan gave indications that he wanted us to become more than friends. We did, for a brief time, which resulted in the birth of our son. However, we both soon came to realize that what we felt for each other was not strong enough for a permanent commitment so we parted ways. He is currently living on the planet Pangori and we make arrangements for him to visit with Torren when it is convenient for him."

"So you don't currently have a commitment to him in any way?" Sam clarified.

"Kanaan and I never participated in any ritual to bind us together. He would stay with us on occasion in Atlantis when Torren was quite young but it was not long before he craved a simpler life than the city offered. He is living that life on Pangori."

"During the time that Kanaan would stay with you, did Colonel Sheppard ever give you any indication that he wanted to have a romantic relationship with you?"

"No, he did not."

"And when did Colonel Sheppard first indicate that he _wanted_ a romantic relationship, where was he?"

"It was during his medical leave on Earth when he was living with his brother."

"So, he wasn't an _active _member of the United States Air Force at the time this relationship started?" Carter clarified.

"No, he was not," Teyla answered.

Carter gave Teyla a tiny encouraging smile and announced, "I have no more questions, Sir."

Landry sat up straighter and thanked Teyla for her assistance. "I think we'll take a recess now. Colonel Carter, why don't you take the time this afternoon to go over the information that was sent by Mr. Woolsey? We'll meet again tomorrow morning at oh eight hundred. Teyla, if you'd like some time to relax and get something to eat before you head back to Atlantis, please feel free. The food on the Mid-Way Station I hear isn't that good. Colonel Carter will bring you to the gate when you're ready."

"Thank you, General. That is very generous," Teyla answered politely with a nod of her head.

John stood up stiffly and gave a respectful salute as the others rose. Vidrine and Armstrong were the first to leave the room and Landry followed closely behind. John glanced at O'Neill and saw a wry expression on the man's face.

"Any words of advice, Sir?" he asked the General.

"Just tell the truth," O'Neill suggested. "Vidrine's got Hank's ear on this and I know Armstrong is pulling his strings. But he listens to me on occasion and I have my own opinions on this type of thing, as you well know. Just keep your chin up. And if things go south, I still have a little pull in a few places. Not sure if it will help in this situation, but it can't hurt."

"Thank you, Sir. And I appreciate your being here."

O'Neill just tilted up his head then said, "The others have left, Sheppard. You can take the rod out of your back."

John gave a huge sigh and slumped back in his chair with his arms on the table and his hands in his hair. He then looked over at Teyla who was staring at him with such misery and longing. He slid his hand along the table toward her and she immediately put hers in his. He squeezed and she returned the pressure. He was about to pull her closer when the door opened again and Landry walked back in.

They dropped their hands quickly and John jumped to his feet again.

Landry shook his head and ordered, "At ease, Colonel. I just wanted to ask General O'Neill to come see me before he grabs some lunch. Jack?"

"Be right there, Hank," O'Neill said and got to his feet. He looked at Carter and asked, "You're just going over what Woolsey sent, right? You don't need me for this part, do you?"

Sam made sure Landry was out the door before she replied, "I always need you, Jack. But you don't have to stay, no. It's paperwork and I know how much you love that."

"Paperwork, red tape, all good stuff," O'Neill quipped facetiously then left the room as well.

John and Teyla stood staring at each other and Sam offered, "Lunch, either one of you?"

John let out the breath he had been holding for much of the morning and shook his head. "Don't think I could really get much down about now. Thanks."

"I fear food at this time would not be well received by my stomach either. But thank you for the offer, Sam," Teyla uttered quietly.

Sam's smile was sad. "Why don't you two say goodbye while I start looking at what Woolsey sent. You won't have long, though, so make it good."

Sam sat back at the table and opened her laptop. She started tapping away at keys and glancing at the screen.

John reached for Teyla's hand and timidly pulled her closer, his eyes darting to the door a few times. When it didn't open again, he slid his hand in Teyla's hair and pulled her face in to meet his. Teyla's arms moved around John's waist under his jacket. They just stood staring at each other for a few minutes.

"There isn't enough time to say everything I want to say, Teyla," John whispered near her ear.

Teyla shook her head. "You need not say anything, John. I believe we said it all last night; in many ways."

John thought about how they'd told each other their feelings and the long night in each other's arms. Yeah, the implication had been clear. He moved his lips to hers for one last message.

Sam's fingers paused on the keys and she sucked in a huge breath when she realized that it was absolutely imperative for her to get John off these charges. She pretty much knew how they felt and it wasn't a good feeling. She allowed them their prolonged good bye kiss then cleared her throat and stood up.

"I hate to do this but it's time. John, it might be better if you stay in here while I bring her to the gate. That way you won't be tempted and you also won't run the chance of bumping into Armstrong. I imagine he's not high on your list of people you want to see right now."

"No, not really. Right about now the only thing I can _imagine_ is putting my hands around his neck and squeezing really hard. I don't think that will get me out of this Court Martial."

Sam chuckled and shook her head.

John looked back at Teyla still in his arms. "Remember that I love you, Teyla. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know, John. And I love you as well."

"If this thing doesn't end well, maybe you should just let T.J. forget about me," John advised in a hollow voice. "He_ will_ eventually if I'm not around. I don't want him being upset any more than he needs to."

Teyla's eyes sparked fire and he knew she was about to blast him with a rebuttal but Sam was quicker. "Hey, don't discount the fact that I could get you off this thing. I may not be a lawyer but I know how Landry's mind works and Woolsey sent me some great information and tactics that I can use in regard to these specific Articles."

"Thanks, Colonel," John smiled slightly.

"John," Carter chastised softly, "when are you going to call me Sam? We've been the same rank now for a while."

The slight smile grew into a grin. "You get me off and I just may start."

Sam walked to the door and put her hand on the knob. John held up his finger for a second then gave Teyla another long, passionate kiss. He nodded and Sam opened the door. Teyla followed her out and John slumped back in the chair he'd been occupying all morning but he looked nothing like the proper soldier he'd been at that time. He rested his head in his hands and gave a long sigh.

.

.

"You know I'll try my best to get John off these charges," Sam promised. "I still don't know why Vidrine is doing this? Apparently he thinks he owes Armstrong something. But I'm pretty sure Armstrong is the driving force behind this."

"Yes," Teyla agreed. "I know he was not pleased to leave Atlantis. He continued to look for reasons to stay on even after John had returned and indicated he was not in need of his assistance."

They exited the elevator on the correct level and walked toward the gate room. "And even if, God forbid, these foolish charges _aren't _dropped, I don't want you to give up hope in regard to seeing John again. I think arrangements could _possibly_ be made for having you together. It just wouldn't be on Atlantis, unfortunately."

They approached the large metal doors and Teyla paused to hug her friend. "You have done more than anyone could ask. Thank you, Sam, for everything you are doing. Please try and keep John's spirits up and make sure he does eat something eventually."

"I'll bring some food back for both of us while we check out the documents Woolsey sent."

Sam swiped her card in the door and they entered the gate room. She looked up at the large window on her left and instructed, "Okay, Walter. Dial it up."

Steam rose from the gate and it started to spin. Teyla was always fascinated when it did this. It was so different from the way gates worked in the Pegasus Galaxy. But today she wished it was not taking her back home. She wished to remain here and support John in this difficult time.

As the last of the chevrons glowed and the splash forced its way out of the gate, Teyla sighed and walked up the platform. John would need to do this part without her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The afternoon dragged as John and Sam read through all the information Woolsey had sent. He'd picked apart the Articles one by one and showed Sam where she could poke holes in the case against Sheppard. It was good stuff but was it enough? If Landry wanted him gone and out of his hair, the simple solution would be to send this to Court Martial. Or maybe they figured it would push John to resign his commission or even retire; he'd certainly put in enough years.

He sat back after reading one more letter of recommendation from one of his men. John smiled at the outpouring of support from the troops. There were dozens of letters stating that he was very professional in his military command and many of them gave detailed accounts of his saving their lives or participating in some other form of heroics or bravery.

John felt uncomfortable reading these things and he knew he would be even more uncomfortable having Landry view them. Not that Landry hadn't already seen all the mission reports that had been sent regarding these incidents, but the letters from the men were not simply fact, they gushed with emotion and pride. And John was never very good at that stuff.

He leaned back and shoved his hands into the pockets of his uniform jacket and felt a piece of paper. He had forgotten he'd stuck this in here this morning. He removed the paper and unfolded it to lay it out on the table.

Sam stopped perusing the page in front of her to look at the paper curiously, especially when she saw John's eyes narrow in pain.

"What's that?" she asked as she tried to figure out what the squiggly lines were.

John swallowed hard before he could speak. "T.J. drew this for me yesterday before he left with Halling. It's me and him and Teyla."

Sam smiled. "Come on, John, stay positive. And why don't you see if you can eat a little more. You barely had two bites of your lunch. Teyla told me to make sure you ate something. You don't want her to be mad at me, do you?"

The side of John's lip went up and he reached for the discarded sandwich on the plate next to him. He took another bite and chewed it slowly. He sighed and put the sandwich back down.

"Happy now?"

Sam just rolled her eyes and pulled up the next letter for John to look at.

He was never so happy as when Sam shut the computer and said they could be done for the day. But he sort of wished they had just gotten it over and done with, the whole shebang at once. Then maybe Landry could put him out of his misery or send him happily back home. But he hated this floating somewhere in the middle scenario. He was a man of action and couldn't stand sitting around waiting for someone else to dictate his future for him.

Sam escorted him to one of the guest quarters and when John raised his eyebrow at how nice it was, she said, "Armstrong thought you should be in the brig but even Vidrine thought that was a bit harsh for the charges. But there _will_ be a security detail outside the door."

"Right," John replied sarcastically. "Because there are so many places I can go in an underground bunker."

Sam chuckled and instructed, "Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow will be pretty intense I imagine. We'll be presenting all the evidence for both sides."

"Do you think Landry will make his decision then?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly can't tell what the man's thinking on this one. I'll send down some supper. There's a phone over in the corner. I'll be working in my lab for a while and staying here for the night so if you need anything, just call."

"Thanks, Colonel, I appreciate everything you've done regardless of the outcome."

Sam just nodded and walked out the door. John saw the two guards move to each side as he closed it. He turned around and noticed his bag was sitting on the bed and figured maybe he should remove his uniform since he'd need it for the next day or so. He hoped it didn't last longer than tomorrow. He needed to know, one way or another.

John pulled open the bag and quickly changed out of his uniform and hung it up. He stood looking around the room, wondering what the heck he could do with all the time he now had on his hands. If he was on Atlantis, even if he wasn't on duty, there were plenty of people to hang out with. Here, there was no one. Maybe he could talk the security detail into playing some cards with him.

He gave a derisive snort knowing these soldiers didn't know him and would hardly be willing to get in trouble for someone being Court Martialed. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his jeans and sneakers feeling weird, he so rarely wore them. His eyes closed briefly and he realized that he was emotionally drained as well as physically tired. He and Teyla hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. They were too focused on enjoying what could be their last hours together.

A knock on the door jolted John upright and he knew he must have fallen asleep. He checked his watch and saw he had been sleeping for about an hour. He called out, "Come in," and saw Cam Mitchell walk in with a large paper bag in his hands. He turned around and thanked the soldier who had opened the door for him and then pulled it closed.

"You know, Sheppard, you gotta stop getting in trouble," Cam teased and John pulled himself off the bed to greet him.

"What would be the fun in that?" John quipped back. "You come to break me out or just make fun of me?"

Mitchell put the bag on the round table opposite the bed and dresser and started taking out the contents. He pulled out what looked like subs and then reached in and removed a six pack of beer.

"I'm having a sense of déjà vu here," John snickered. "Except last time I couldn't walk and hadn't had any real food in over a month. Is this your version of chicken soup?"

John walked to sit at the table and Cam handed him the sub. "Comfort food!" Cam bellowed. "Just what the doctor ordered."

John unwrapped the large sandwich as Cam sat and started on his. "I'd rather the doctor ordered these stupid charges to go away. But I guess this'll have to do."

"You're welcome!" Cam replied sarcastically and tore into his food.

"Thanks," John said quietly but meaningfully. Mitchell was a good friend. It was too bad they hadn't had more opportunities to work together. From what he'd heard and read, the man was good in the field.

Mitchell passed John a beer and warned, "I've only got the one six-pack, so go slow."

John nodded and took a sip. Cam started talking about nothing in particular and the two men finished their meals regaling each other with war stories. Shortly after they were finished there was another knock on the door followed by it opening. Sam Carter popped her head in the door.

"I felt bad you were in here by yourself all night, John so I thought I'd bring some cards. Looks like you already have company, though."

"Come on in, Colonel," John invited. "The more the merrier. You got cards. Maybe I could win enough off you two to bribe Landry. You think it'll work?"

Both Cam and Carter snorted but Sam nodded at the SO behind her and let him close the door. Within minutes they had cleared the table and were involved in a mean game of poker.

Carter took the first few hands and John looked at Cam. "I'm not sure I have enough cash on me to be playing with her. Can I sell you my watch?"

Cam never got a chance to answer as a knock sounded once more on the door and after John yelled, "Come in," it opened to show O'Neill standing there.

He stood in the doorway next to the SO who had opened it for him and looked at the card game that was taking place.

"I see your three Colonels and I'll raise you a General."

The three Colonels laughed and Sam invited "Want us to deal you in, Sir?"

John's eyes widened but there was laughter in them as he complained, "Uh, we can't gamble using real money with a superior officer. That would be against regulations, Sir."

O'Neill just glared at Sheppard but realized the man was in enough hot water right now, the last thing he needed was to have Armstrong get wind of this and _really_ add that charge to the pile already there. Armstrong was a royal pain in his ass but he wouldn't allow any more fuel to be added to the fire.

O'Neill looked at the SO still holding the door and ordered, "Sergeant, go find us some poker chips, pronto."

When the man hesitated, O'Neill barked, "What? You think Mitchell, Carter and I can't keep an eye on one unarmed man. Besides we have your friend here who'll make sure no one comes out of the room." He indicated the other guard on duty.

"Yes, Sir," snapped the Sergeant respectfully. "Be right back, Sir."

And he did return within minutes, having gotten them from the rec room on the same floor. He opened the door hesitantly wondering about this Colonel Sheppard he was supposed to be guarding. He'd heard the stories of course but the man lived in another galaxy so you had to wonder how much was true. Apparently he was good enough friends with not only Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell, both pretty big wigs here in Cheyenne Mountain but General O'Neill himself was heading in to keep him company and play cards. Those were _some_ connections.

When he opened the door he saw all four of the high ranking officers sitting around the table with cards in front of them and they were laughing and joking and talking about some of the alien races they'd faced. These people were the important ones. The ones who actually went out and saved the world and he wondered what the heck Colonel Sheppard had done to be brought up on charges for Court Martial. Apparently it wasn't anything awful enough for these people to be upset with him. He gave O'Neill the chips and retreated out the door, relaxing once he got there. He didn't think he had to worry too much about Sheppard tonight.

.

A few hours later John threw down his cards and folded once again. "Okay, I better have more luck tomorrow with Landry or I'm really sunk."

He looked down at the two chips sitting in front of him then at the huge pile Carter had. "Although if you have the kind of luck you've been having tonight, then I might be all set; as long as your goal is to get me off the hook."

"Sheppard," O'Neill tilted his head in John's direction. "You really suck at poker. You don't even have enough chips left to ante up for the next game. I may have to loan you some of mine. Are you good for them?"

John winced. "Not really sure, General. All depends on Carter here and if she can get me out of this Court Martial. If she can, I'll owe her a nice steak dinner."

"Hey, I'm there helping her. What do I get?" O'Neill whined.

"You can come too, Sir," John offered. "But I can't do very much from behind bars."

"Pretty sure it won't come to that, Sheppard," O'Neill assured him. "Worst case is a Dishonorable. We'll know soon enough. We should probably let you get some sleep and Carter here needs some too since she's the one presenting all the evidence for you tomorrow."

They all stood up from the table and cleaned up the items lying around. John handed the poker chips to Mitchell and sighed.

"Be nice if Landry heard all the testimony and made a decision in my favor soon. Then they could send me back to Atlantis, nice and happy."

"John," Sam looked at him cautiously. "Even if things go well and you get off these charges, I'm not sure how soon you can get back to Atlantis. Wednesday afternoon the SGC is starting a diagnostics on the gate that will last for the whole Thanksgiving holiday. They're actually recalling everyone from the Mid-Way Station and running diagnostics on those gates as well. They figured it was a good time to do it since most people want to be home for Thanksgiving. There'll only be a skeleton crew here from Wednesday until Sunday night. All SG teams will be recalled and the gate will be shut down by fifteen hundred hours."

"Great!" John muttered but thought that might not even have been an option. He still needed to get through this pre-trial hearing. He wondered if he'd ever get the chance to go through the gate again. "Thanks all of you for keeping me company tonight; keeping my mind off of everything. Mitchell thanks for the food; appreciate it."

They all just nodded and said good night, leaving John alone again with his thoughts. He should have been back on Atlantis reading T.J. a bedtime story and tucking him in. He should have been walking the city to put her to sleep as well. And then he should have been holding Teyla in his arms and showing her how much he loved her.

But he wasn't, he was here, afraid of what Landry would decide about his future. And he was wondering what the heck he could do for the rest of his life if he wasn't in the Military. He shucked his shoes and jeans and slid under the covers and shut off the light. But sleep was a long way coming with the thoughts that continued to race through his mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day consisted of hour after hour of Sam and Armstrong reliving John's Military career and personal life. Everyone in the room had a laptop in front of them to see any evidence that was presented.

Armstrong started his attack with how John and Teyla were living together and how they had admitted to having a sexual relationship. He showed some pictures of Teyla's quarters and John's clothes in her closet and his skateboard and guitar hanging out in her living room. Sam countered with the fact that they were not _openly _and _publicly _living together and that Article 134, Wrongful Cohabitation mostly referred to Adulterous Behavior. As neither one of them was married, they certainly couldn't be committing adultery.

Armstrong came back reading the definitions of the Article as 'adulterous conduct that is clearly detrimental to the authority or stature of respect toward a service member.' He stated that the troops had lost respect for the Colonel and therefore his authority would be undermined severely. He gave examples of three statements from Lt. Garvin, Sgt. Fredericks and Corporal Timson that supported his claim.

Sam then pulled up more than three dozen statements from troops claiming the relationship between Sheppard and Teyla was never very obvious and the two people conducted themselves with complete professionalism at all times during their duty hours and even during their off time.

Armstrong then read off another part of the Article regarding 'flagrancy of the conduct; such as whether any notoriety ensued'. He then pulled out the magazine with the pictures from the amusement park and another newspaper article John recognized as the local paper when T.J. and Teyla had come for Easter and had participated in the Easter Egg Hunt at PSI.

"Both of these examples show us plenty of notoriety," Armstrong said holding them up. "And I might point out that both of these refer to the boy as the _son_ of Colonel Sheppard. I'll remind you that both Colonel Sheppard and Ms. Emmagen stated the child was not biologically his."

Sam then pulled up a medical report from Dr. Keller with blood test results from right after the baby was born showing the child's DNA to be a perfect match for Teyla and Kanaan.

"Yet the whole world seems to think Colonel Sheppard is this child's father," Armstrong reprimanded. "The behavior of this man is detrimental to the image of the United States Air Force."

"How so?" Carter asked. "I don't see anything in these news articles that is the least bit scandalous or derogatory. There has been no negative fallout from either one of these reports and pictures. If anything, it gives a family atmosphere to the Armed Forces and shows a normalcy to people who are from or living in another galaxy. That's one of the goals the Military had in engaging the reporters to see the SGC and Atlantis. They wanted to show that people from all different races could indeed get along. I think these articles show that to a _great _degree."

Armstrong had no rebuttal to that so simply launched into his next accusation; fraternization.

"Teyla Emmagen is not a member of the United States Armed Forces nor does she work for the United States Military in any capacity," Sam reminded the members present. "She does not receive monetary compensation for the service she provides to our people and many of the other forms of compensation she does receive, housing in Atlantis and food, are not directly provided by the United States Government."

"Yes," Armstrong reluctantly agreed, "However, she is a member of Colonel Sheppard's team and falls under his chain of command. And Article 134-23 clearly speaks of 'compromising the chain of command, resulting in appearance of partiality or otherwise undermining good order, discipline, authority or morale.' So I'd say we have a case here."

He called up several documents for those present to look at. "I have here quite a few examples of partiality being shown to Ms. Emmagen from Colonel Sheppard going back almost to the beginning of his time on Atlantis. Many of these are taken straight from the mission logs and status reports of Atlantis."

The first few he showed were from Bates and John almost groaned out loud when he realized what they were. Yeah, Bates definitely thought he'd crossed a few lines when it came to Teyla during that first year. And he knew the man had documented his feelings in many of his reports.

He next moved on to the time they'd been on the asteroid with Jamus and the man had pulled Teyla into his machine with the rest of his people. John had gone above and beyond to save her on that one. Armstrong pointed out that Sheppard had planned on leaving the device to burn up in the atmosphere along with the thousands of people inside until Teyla had been sucked in as well; that her life alone had changed his mind in saving the race of people.

He then outlined all the manpower and efforts that had been put into trying to find and then rescue Teyla when she had been taken by Michael. He mentioned the name of the two men who had died in the building implosion when they had followed the information he'd gotten from the future, all to find Teyla.

He pulled up the medical report that had been written by Keller while still on board the Daedelus stating Colonel Sheppard was in no shape to perform any sort of duty, requiring a blood transfusion and surgery at the earliest possibility. He then showed the reports of the team that had gone on to rescue her from the hive ship. He accentuated that Sheppard put his life and the life of other people constantly on the line for the sake of his lover.

"If that's not partiality, then I don't know what is," He finished passionately.

Sam took a deep breath and started on her defense of this. She also brought up mission logs and status reports outlining the many other times Colonel Sheppard had risked his life for the sake of many others beside Teyla. She brought up the many suicide runs he'd done over the years and the one to take out the hive ships that were on their way to Atlantis in the first year they were there.

She brought up his efforts to find Ronon when he had been brought back to Sateda and also the time he'd been betrayed by his friend Tyre and been taken by the Wraith. She mentioned that he had put his life and career on the line to save the lives of Mr. Woolsey and General O'Neill when they had been stranded in Atlantis with the replicators. The next files were the reports on rescuing Dr. Keller several times. Once when she had developed a mutant Wraith disease and again when her mind had been switched with an Ancient device.

"Colonel Sheppard has sacrificed his life for so many people, including those of you sitting here today. When the Wraith arrived here in our galaxy and the Ancient chair was destroyed, Colonel Sheppard flew to the hive ship with the intention of detonating the nuke he carried from inside the ship. He knew it was the only way to keep the ship from reaching Earth. And he was more than willing to do this to save the lives of _everyone_ on this planet."

Sam paused to take a deep breath. "Of course he went above and beyond to save the life of Ms. Emmagen on several occasions. He goes above and beyond for _all _his people; and many times for others just because it's the right thing to do. Here's an example of that."

Sam looked at John apologetically then opened the file that contained the images from when Kolya had captured him. As they played, Sam explained, "Laden Radim was not a friend or teammate but was from a group that we wished to ally ourselves with. And John Sheppard allowed himself the pain and horror of being fed on by a Wraith simply because giving up another person was not the right thing to do."

She made sure she pointed out the part where John ordered them not to give in to Kolya's demands and then the part where he nodded his assent to Weir when she refused a second time to give him Radim. She could see John trying not to flinch as the recording ran and she finally shut it off. She next pulled up a written statement from Richard Woolsey.

"I've shown you that Colonel Sheppard has shown no more partiality to Teyla Emmagen than he does for any other expedition member. She is not a member of the Military and in the past I admit, she has been an active member of Colonel Sheppard's team therefore under his direct chain of command. But statements were made that Colonel Sheppard and Ms. Emmagen did not begin a relationship of a romantic or sexual nature until June of this year. At the time Colonel Sheppard was on medical leave and therefore not on active duty."

She pointed to the testimony now on everyone's screen. "This is a statement from Richard Woolsey, Expedition Leader of Atlantis. You may read it for yourself but basically what it says is that Ms. Emmagen's role on Atlantis has changed quite a bit over time. Currently her primary focus is to assist him in diplomatic endeavors with the Planetary Coalition and other off-world negotiations. He states that Ms. Emmagen has not been on an official team mission since Colonel Sheppard has returned. They have, of course, been off-world together but with her in an advisory or diplomatic capacity. Therefore the chain of command has not been compromised while Colonel Sheppard and Ms. Emmagen have been in a relationship."

"That's all well and good, Colonel Carter, "Armstrong tried to hide his sneer. "But I have some pictures that have come from Atlantis that show conduct quite unbecoming of an officer and gentleman. Article 133 clearly states this is 'conduct dishonoring or disgracing the person as an officer.' In other words indecent behavior. I think we can agree this is indecent behavior."

He pressed a key on his computer and a picture came up on the screen. John's eyes narrowed viciously when he saw what it was of. It was an image of him and Teyla out on her balcony. He had her pushed up against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She was wearing a long skirt and the skirt had ridden up around her hips. His hands were holding her by her waist and they were kissing passionately.

Armstrong clicked for the next image and John sucked in a deep breath, wondering how the heck someone had gotten these pictures. They were pretty far up and the only other building where it would have been possible to take these pictures was completely empty. Someone had done some homework in figuring out the best location to take incriminating pictures.

The next few pictures got worse as Teyla had pulled John's shirt off and he remembered exactly what had taken place. Luckily his head was in the way of the shot where his lips had been attached to Teyla's chest so nothing was showing. But the next image had Teyla reclined on the love seat out there and John leaning over her. He knew it hadn't been long before they both lost all their clothes and had engaged in some very intimate joinings. His breath started coming very shallow and rapidly as he gritted his teeth.

He looked desperately at Carter and she snapped out, "I think that's enough. These pictures are an invasion of Colonel Sheppard's privacy and in no way support your claim."

"You don't find these pictures indecent, Colonel?" Armstrong accused. "I do."

"If they showed them to be out in public," Carter began, "then yes, I would. But you can clearly see the subjects in the picture are in Ms. Emmagen's private quarters. We've already established, and both Ms. Emmagen and Colonel Sheppard have admitted, they are in a sexual relationship. These pictures show us nothing that we didn't already know. The only disgraceful thing I see here is that someone used their authority to gain access to a building to spy on Colonel Sheppard during his off time and then sent you these pictures to use against him. It's a complete invasion of his privacy."

Landry sat up and said gruffly. "I have to agree that we didn't need to see those. And for now I think we'll recess for the day. We'll reconvene at oh eight hundred tomorrow morning and you both can have your last closing statements before I make my decision."

He got up and Vidrine and Armstrong followed him out. John rose as they left then sat back down in his ramrod position that he'd assumed all day. Even when they'd broken for lunch, John had hardly relaxed his stance. Now he let out a huge sigh and Sam saw his shoulders sag.

"I'm sorry, John. I had no idea Armstrong had those pictures. Do you have any idea who took them?"

John just shook his head wearily and sighed again. "I'm just glad Teyla wasn't here to see them. Please don't tell her about them. She'd be mortified. What now?"

"You get some food and rest. You look exhausted. Jack and I will work on the closing statement to convince Landry that you're innocent. We both know how he thinks so we can try to word things so he sees the benefit of your staying in command of Atlantis."

John closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. He could fall asleep right here he was pretty sure.

"Come on, Sheppard," Jack encouraged. "Let's get you back to your room. We'll get you some food from the mess and you can try and relax. Your entire body's been sitting at attention for two days straight. You need to give it a rest. And no poker tonight. I know it was a much needed distraction last night but you look about ready to fall over."

They all rose and Carter said, "If we can convince Landry early enough tomorrow, and he decides to drop the charges, you might be able to make it to the Mid-Way before they start the diagnostics. Of course we'd have to get Landry to also waive the twelve hour quarantine since the Mid-Way people are coming back in the afternoon. But maybe he'd do it if he's in a good mood."

"Does Landry have a good mood?" John asked facetiously as they left the conference room.

"Occasionally," Sam chuckled. They left John at his door and Sam and Jack went in the direction of her quarters. Jack looked at the deserted hallway and pushed past Sam into her room and firmly closed and locked the door. Sam's eyes rose to his in surprise.

"Armstrong went a little too far with those pictures of Sheppard and Teyla, I'll admit, but I'll also admit they gave me some good ideas for how to waste a little time before we get something to eat."

He moved closer to Sam and pulled her into his arms.

Sam stopped his mouth which was descending toward hers. "Are you saying being here with me is a waste of time?"

"Definitely not a waste of my time," Jack responded and his mouth firmly attached itself to hers. Sam gave in and her arms crept up his chest toward his shoulders.

Jack backed her up against the bed until they both fell and went down onto it. "I hope you paid close attention to those pictures because some of the things they were doing looked very interesting."

Sam almost purred as Jack's lips nuzzled her neck. "I don't think you need those pictures. I always find what you do to be very interesting."

"You do, huh? Well that's good." and Jack continued to find interesting places to explore with Sam in his arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	8. Chapter 8

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Torren, please, you must eat something," Teyla pleaded with her son as they sat in the mess hall during the dinner hour. She had returned late Monday after her twelve hour quarantine on the Mid-Way Station and Halling had returned Torren this morning.

But once Torren realized that John was not on Atlantis his fears had started to return. Teyla had been able to keep him busy most of the day and he had spent some time with Aleeah while she had filled Mr. Woolsey in on what had transpired at the SGC. Woolsey had not been surprised that they had questioned Torren's parentage, he had half expected it. It was why he had insisted Dr. Keller send documentation regarding the boy's DNA.

But now she was sitting in the mess hall trying to get him to eat something. Ronon and Rodney were off world with Lorne and Jennifer was busy in the infirmary. Ann and Dusty were also on a mission and Amelia was still in the control room. She and Torren were on their own. She had thought of feeding him in their quarters but knew it would just bring up more questions as to where John was. And Teyla hated to admit that when they typically ate in their quarters, John usually did the cooking.

"I don't wanna eat, Mama. I wanna see Daddy. Where Daddy doe?"

"I already explained, sweetheart," Teyla tried to reason with the boy for the eighth time, "Daddy has some work he has to do. He will try and get back as soon as he can."

She hated lying to her son but she really didn't know if John would be back or not. And the fact that Armstrong was the one presenting evidence against John didn't make her feel any more confident in his return. She had spent almost six months with him as Military Commander here and knew what he was like. And she also knew the man didn't like her; or more specifically that she was from another planet. The man had a real phobia about people that weren't from Earth. And she was sure the fact that she and John had dared have a romantic relationship probably made it a million times worse. It made her wonder how far he would go to not only remove John from his position and get himself reinstated but to keep John and her from being together.

"Mama, we doe det Daddy, he tum bat soon?"

"I hope so, Torren," Teyla said then cajoled again, "Please eat something. Your belly will be empty later and you will not be able to fall asleep. Daddy would want you to eat something. You know that, right?"

Torren picked up a potato puff and slowly chewed it but when he was done he sat back in his chair and his lip puckered out in a pout. "I want Daddy tum home!"

Teyla pulled the child into her lap and grabbed another potato puff and drenched it in ketchup. She held it up to his face and dabbed the ketchup on his lips. She had seen John do this occasionally to get the boy to eat.

Torren chuckled briefly then his pout got bigger and he pushed the food away. "I want Daddy tum home, Mama! Pease, we see Daddy!"

Teyla sighed hoping that John would indeed be able to return to his home here in Atlantis.

.

Timson closed the cap on his water bottle and glanced at Teyla and the boy again. The poor kid had been whining and upset for almost twenty minutes now and Teyla had yet to get him to eat much more than a few bites. Usually he was here with Colonel Sheppard and the man had a knack for getting the kid out of a bad mood if he was in one.

Timson had to admit the man was a damn good father even if the child wasn't biologically his. Sheppard was patient and loving and had lots of fun with the boy. But he had also seen him be firm and demand respect from the child for all the adults around. But he didn't need to raise his voice or use physical punishment to get the child to do what was expected.

He thought about how Sheppard was with the troops and realized the Colonel treated his men the same way. He was firm and demanded respect from them but he also joked with them now and then with his sarcastic, sometimes self-deprecating sense of humor. And he cared about each and every one of them. He'd seen that on several occasions, too.

Timson thought about his own father and knew Sheppard raised Torren the same way he was raised; with love and respect going both ways. He hadn't seen his Dad in over six months and he started missing him. He'd gotten e-mails and packages but it wasn't the same as seeing him face to face. He began to understand how the child felt.

He looked at the little boy who was still fussing and got up to deposit his tray with the other dirty ones. As he passed by their table he paused and gave the boy a smile and a "Hi!"

Torren looked up at him with hope in his eyes as he saw the uniform and asked, "You see my Daddy? You know where my Daddy doe?"

Timson almost couldn't speak once he saw the sorrow in the child's eyes and heard the pleading little voice. "Yes, I know where he went. He should be back soon."

Hope flared in Torren's eyes and he cried, "You tell my Daddy I miss him and I want him tum home, otay? Pease. I want my Daddy tum home!"

Timson swallowed hard again around the lump in his throat and patted the child on the head. "I'll do everything I can to bring him home. I promise. Now you need to eat something, okay?"

Torren gave a wobbly smile and said, "Otay," and picked up a small piece of chicken to nibble on.

Teyla smiled up at Timson, silently thanking him for helping. As Timson walked away he felt guilt gnaw at his stomach churning the food he'd just eaten until it threatened to come back up. He choked it down and left his tray with the others. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.

He moved through the hallways, convincing himself this was the right thing but hearing another voice on his shoulder telling him he was throwing away a good career. He moved slower, then sped up again as each of the voices gave arguments for and against his actions. As he approached the gate room, he took another deep breath and nodded his head firmly.

He trotted up the stairs and saw that Woolsey was still in his office. He guessed that was a sign that this was the right thing to do. He cautiously approached the office door and poked his head in.

Woolsey looked up at the slight tap and smiled. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Woolsey, I'm Corporal Timson and I really need to speak with you. I have some information about Colonel Sheppard and I really think you're going to want to hear it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"… and that's why I think Colonel Sheppard should remain as Military Commander of Atlantis and not be brought to Court Martial."

Sam Carter finished her closing statement after reviewing all the good things so many of his peers had to say as well as reviewing why he hadn't technically gone against regulations.

Armstrong's sneer was stronger than ever and he cleared his throat to make his final arguments. He reviewed the Colonel's behavior and mentioned the pictures and emphasized that the Military Commander couldn't be conducting himself in that manner and still expect the troops to respect him.

"While it's _possibly _true that Colonel Sheppard and Ms. Emmagen did not engage in sexual relations until after his injury and according to records they have not been involved in team missions together since that time, I do still believe that impartiality exists."

"Colonel Sheppard," Armstrong addressed John who was in his usual rigid sitting position with his hands gripping the arms of the chair. "What feelings do you have for Ms. Emmagen?"

Through gritted teeth John admitted softly, "I'm in love with her."

"And how long have you had these romantic feelings for her?"

John wasn't sure how to answer this question. Thinking back he knew he'd been crazy about Teyla since they first met but he never really defined them as love until recently but that didn't mean that it hadn't been.

But before he could formulate his thoughts into a coherent answer, O'Neill burst out, "You can't Court Martial a person for their feelings. That's just plain ridiculous. Sheppard never acted on those feelings."

John looked at O'Neill with nervous eyes, knowing exactly why the General had said that. He had cared deeply for Carter for years but had never done anything about it at the time. John's rigid posture was becoming unbearable and he was ready to crawl out of his skin from sitting so still for over two days straight. His hands dug deeper into the arms of the chair and he felt a small twinge tickle his back and move down his spine. His eyes lifted as Armstrong began speaking again.

"I still feel there can be partiality regardless of whether they engaged in a sexual relationship or not," Armstrong countered. "And I feel Colonel Sheppard should be held accountable for any actions while he had strong feelings for Ms. Emmagen and he was her commanding officer."

Sam watched the little scene play out as Armstrong argued for punishing Sheppard because of how he felt. She knew Jack had problems with that. She did too, obviously since she and Jack had cared deeply for each other for years. But looking at John she saw him shake his head slightly at Jack when it looked like he was going to say something else. John knew their little secret and apparently was willing to keep it hidden even if it could possibly help him in this situation.

Looking closer she saw John wince and she wondered if it was because he thought Jack was going to give them away. And it looked like Jack had reached the end of his patience level with Armstrong.

"If you're going to Court Martial someone just for having deep feelings for another person on their team then you're going to have to Court Martial me."

Sheppard's eyes grew intense and he shook O'Neill off again, his eyes pleading, letting him know he didn't need to do this. His mouth twisted and became tight. Jack didn't seem to notice.

Armstrong's attention moved rapidly to O'Neill. "General?"

"Yeah, that's right," Jack said and Sam could tell he was now pissed.

She was a bit nervous at what he was going to say. She knew he didn't have much to lose. He'd already retired several times and would be more than happy to do it again, if only they'd let him. She wasn't quite ready for that though. But she supposed she had made herself invaluable to the SGC and technically, she and Jack hadn't gotten together until after he was no longer her commanding officer.

Jack threw an apologetic look at her as he continued his bluff. "Carter and I had deep feelings for each other for over ten years, eight of those years on the same team. But we never did anything about it because it was against regulations. But if you ask me honestly if I ever went a little further to save her life because of how I felt, I'd have to tell you that yeah, maybe I did. And probably on more than one occasion."

He glared at Armstrong waiting for the man's reply. For the first time since she'd met him, the man looked confused. He recovered quickly and questioned curiously, "And what's your relationship with her now?"

Sam wondered if he would indeed give away their biggest secret and her eyes focused on his next words.

"We got married two years ago." Jack grinned smugly and looked at General Landry to see what his reaction was. He was simply leaning back in his chair and shaking his head while trying not to roll his eyes. Jack didn't wait for his reply, he started at Armstrong again.

"So do you want to start Court Martial proceedings for me? Or maybe Carter? Not to toot my own horn, or maybe I will toot my own horn, but Carter and I have saved Earth on more occasions than I can count so I think we should get a little leeway here. And we never got together while she was under my direct command. The same situation applies to Sheppard here. He's saved the lives of countless people on Atlantis and then the lives of every person on Earth with his willingness to give up his own. The least we could do is allow the man a little companionship when he's so far away from home."

Sam looked over to see how John was reacting to all this and frowned when she saw the rigidity in his face and the set of his jaw. His breathing had picked up and his hands were holding onto the arms of the chair with a white knuckled grip.

"John?" she called concerned. "John, are you all right?"

His eyes closed briefly and his mouth became even tighter and Sam could see the man was in extreme pain. She rose from her chair and moved to his side but he shook his head slightly and barely breathed out, "Fine."

But now the others had noticed his facial contortions and the pain lines that crossed his face. Landry pushed back in his chair and declared, "You're not fine, Colonel. Can you tell us what's wrong?"

Sheppard's lips twitched but another spasm of pain crossed his face and no sound came out of his mouth. Sam started loosening his tie and pushed his chair back as Landry grabbed the phone on the desk behind him and ordered, "Get a med team to the Level 18 conference room immediately!"

He looked back at Sam and asked, "Is he having a heart attack?"

"I don't know," Sam replied and looked back at Sheppard who was still clinging to the arms of the chair like a lifeline. Jack had come over next to her and had helped keep Sheppard from sliding onto the floor. His breathing had become rapid and shallow and his face could no longer hide the pain that he was obviously in.

.

John had felt the twinges start soon after he'd sat down this morning. His back was protesting the unyielding posture he'd been in for the past two and a half days. And it couldn't have come at a worse time. They were just about done with this whole fiasco and he was hoping Landry would be quick about his decision, regardless of what it was. He hated hanging in the wind. He'd rather know and start dealing with it; either way.

But now his back was in full spasm mode and he knew it would be a while before it ceased, especially if he didn't get any meds for it. He'd tried to shake it off and tell them he was fine but he knew he wasn't fine and there was no way he could hide it for long; the pain was just so intense.

But it took all his energy just to breathe in and out and sit upright and he knew he couldn't actually tell them what was wrong. Not at this point. Several people in white coats showed up and managed to get him on a gurney and he loosely registered that Dr. Lam was one of them.

He was vaguely aware of Landry asking what was wrong and Lam saying she couldn't tell him anything yet. He tried to see what Vidrine and Armstrong were doing but his head kept arching back in agony and he finally found himself in the infirmary with his jacket being removed and his shirt opened. Wires were attached to his chest and an IV started on his arm.

When someone tried to put an oxygen mask on his face he finally managed to grunt, "Back."

Dr. Lam came right over and tried to clarify what he'd said. "You said it's your back, Colonel. Has this happened before?"

John's head gave an almost imperceptible nod and he managed to get out the word, "Spasms."

Lam's eyes opened and she snapped her fingers and left the room but quickly returned. She ordered a muscle relaxer and some Vicodin to be administered into the IV then moved closer to the bed.

"I remembered some of the reports Dr. Keller sent recently. There was one stating you'd had some back problems when you'd rescued a boy from some raging river. She mentioned the medications she used and that they seemed to be effective. We've just administered them, Colonel. You should start feeling relief in a short while."

John's shaky hand reached for hers. "I n…need to go … back." He attempted to rise from the bed and Lam pushed him back down. He struggled briefly and ground out, "Need to go …back ….finish trial."

"Colonel," Lam said gently, "What you need to do is relax. It's probably the stress of the trial that caused the back spasms to start again."

But when he continued to struggle and attempt to get up she made a motion to one of the nurses who inserted another needle into the IV and within a minute John felt himself floating and his eyes closing. Before he completely drifted off he thought he heard an alarm and the words, "Unscheduled off-world activation."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John could hear voices as he slowly came back to consciousness. His eyes were still closed but he recognized the voices as that of Dr. Lam and General Landry. And not surprisingly they were talking about him.

"His heart is fine, Dad, I'm a doctor, I know these things. The pain was from some severe back spasms. Looking through the files that Jennifer Keller sends regularly, apparently he injured it when he rescued a young boy from a river on another planet a few months back."

John gave a silent sigh and thanks to Keller for not giving away the real reason he still had back spasms. Let them think it was a new injury and not still part of the neurotoxin. Lam was still filling Landry in on what had happened today.

"Carter and O'Neill said Colonel Sheppard's been sitting ramrod straight for the last few days during the entire hearing. That along with the stress I'm sure he's been feeling is probably what caused the spasms to return. I gave him a muscle relaxant and a pretty strong pain reliever and I also needed to give him a sedative when he tried to get up to return to the hearing."

John heard Landry chuckle and peeked his eyes open slightly to gauge the man's mood. He was smiling. "Leave it to Sheppard to try and come back to something while he's in agony."

Lam glared at the General and John had a hard time seeing her as Landry's daughter. They were nothing alike. But then he and his own Dad had been complete opposites too.

"Tell me you're not going to Court Martial the poor man for falling in love. I know there are all sorts of Military Protocols but the guy's a billion light years from home. Give him a break and let him enjoy at least a tiny bit of normalcy and family life before he becomes an old lonely grouch whose whole life is the Military."

"Like me you mean," Landry growled softly but John could hear the humor in his voice.

"I didn't say that, you did," Lam retorted with mock innocence in her eyes.

Landry made a face at her and asked, "When's he gonna be awake? I need to talk to him."

"He should be waking up soon. I was just about to check on him."

She approached the bed and moved aside his shirt then placed her stethoscope on his chest. They had removed all the heart monitors once they realized it was his back.

"Colonel," Lam said as she picked up his wrist to take his pulse. His eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "How's the back feeling?"

John gave a crooked smile. "Better than it did earlier."

"Good. I guess the medication did its job. You've been out for a while. Are you feeling up to company? General Landry is here to see you."

She looked back at the older man and grinned as she turned back to Sheppard. "But I can send him away if you don't feel up to it."

Sheppard nodded and said, "No, it's fine."

Landry moved toward the bed and John sucked in a huge breath of air. He had wanted the man to just get it over with but now that the time seemed to have arrived, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Landry nodded at Sheppard then began, "You gave us a little scare, Sheppard. Thought maybe you were going to check out on us before I made a decision."

"Sorry, Sir," John replied weakly. "Would have made the decision easier though, right?"

Landry rolled his eyes at the man lying in the hospital bed still making jokes. "You may not be aware Colonel, but just after you were brought down here we received a transmission from Atlantis. Richard Woolsey sent some more statements from a variety of people in the Pegasus Galaxy. After reviewing them I came to a decision about your situation."

John remained silent and waited for Landry to break the news.

Landry's smile was reminiscent of when he told him he'd passed his physical requirements for active duty status and he hoped this was good news, too.

"I've decided to drop all the charges against you. I see nothing wrong with your relationship with Teyla especially if you're not working on the same team. There were a few interesting twists to how I came to this decision but I think I'll let Carter and O'Neill tell you about them."

John wasn't sure if he had heard right so he stared at Landry for another second before he realized he should say something.

"Thank you, Sir. You don't know how much I appreciate this. And I know Teyla will, too."

John attempted to sit up and his face twisted into a grimace. Lam adjusted the bed and the pillow behind his head so John was facing Landry more fully.

"You're welcome, Sheppard. Just don't blow this relationship. Teyla's a pretty special lady and deserves to be treated right and not just as a casual fling, if you know what I mean."

John nodded vigorously and smiled widely, "Yes, Sir. I agree with you, Sir. And I'll show her that as soon as I can get back there. Is there any way I can go back now?"

Landry frowned. "Sorry, Colonel, you were asleep for more than a few hours and the gates here and at the Mid-Way have all been shut down for diagnostics. But they'll be back up and running Sunday night. We can send you back at that time. Until then why don't you take a small vacation and see some friends or relatives for the holiday."

John let out the breath he'd been holding and his eyes closed for a few seconds. He guessed they were letting him off the hook. It would be asking too much for too many things to go right all at once.

John nodded slightly and Landry wished him a Happy Thanksgiving and left the room. He wondered what he should do for the next four and a half days. He really wanted to be back on Atlantis but knew that wasn't possible. Maybe Dave and Julia would let him hang out at the ranch.

He never got a chance to further that thought when O'Neill and Carter walked in. They both smiled and gave him their congratulations.

"You owe me a steak dinner, John," Carter challenged as she approached the bed with Jack right beside her.

"That I do, Sam," John responded grinning from ear to ear. "And I owe you a big thank you as well."

Sam chuckled when she heard him finally call her by her first name. "Truthfully I'm not sure how much of it was me."

"Oh, come on," O'Neill huffed, "It wasn't all that last video. You made some very compelling legal arguments that shot holes in the Articles Sheppard was being charged with."

John looked curiously at them both and asked, "What exactly happened? Landry said there was an interesting twist that helped him make the final decision."

Sam nodded. "Right after you were brought here we got a transmission from Atlantis. It had a few more statements in the form of videos from some of the allies you have in Pegasus. One of them was from Councilor Pitonis from Menaria who apparently is a big fan. You saved his son's life, I guess. He emphasized how important you were in the negotiation process between their world and Atlantis. There was one from one of the elders on Fridonis who was very adamant that you were vital to the alliance between their world as well. There were a few others from other worlds but I think the one that made the most difference was from one of your men."

"There were three or four dozen statements from the men that we heard yesterday. I didn't see Landry jumping up and telling me to forget about the charges then," John observed.

"No, this one was from one of the three soldiers who'd previously said that your behavior was unacceptable, a Corporal Timson."

Sam explained that Timson, along with Garvin and Fredericks had been groomed by Armstrong to think along the same lines as him. The three of them had done the snooping and taken the pictures although apparently Timson had mostly just stood guard while the other two did the dirty work.

"I guess this Timson began to feel bad about what they were doing to you," O'Neill filled in. "Once he started to get to know you and your method of command, he realized that what Armstrong had referred to as sloppy and ineffective was really just outside the box thinking with an extra dose of respect on both sides. He fessed up to all that they'd done and the fact that Armstrong had been sending them messages with orders for a few months now."

"Not only was Landry pissed," Sam continued, "but General Vidrine suddenly realized that Armstrong had used him for his own agenda." Sam squinted her eyes and crinkled her nose. "He wasn't real thrilled at that little fact. Apparently their families knew each other growing up and Armstrong used that familiarity to convince Vidrine to press charges for the Court Martial."

O'Neill gave a small chuckle. "I don't think Armstrong is gonna be real thrilled with what Vidrine has planned for him, either. And Landry wants Garvin and Fredericks recalled from Atlantis as soon as you go back. I think he's got a little something planned for them as well. He said you can make the decision about whether Timson should pay a price for what he did or get off easy because he finally came forward and did the right thing."

"I'll have to think about that," John sighed. "Maybe I could see the video with what he actually said?"

"Sure, John," Carter nodded then asked, "You know they're pretty much closing the SGC for the next four days, right? Have you given any thought to what you want to do? Jack and I talked and figured we'd offer if you wanted to come have Thanksgiving with us in Washington, you're more than welcome."

John straightened up and attempted to swing his legs over the side of the bed. The back still throbbed but it was far less painful than it had been a few hours ago.

"I was thinking maybe I would head to my brother's and see if I could bunk with him for a few days. I'll just need to find a flight that's heading that way and isn't full. The day before Thanksgiving is the worst travel day of the year."

"Or," O'Neill grinned, "You could always bum a ride with a very important General who has an Air Force plane at his disposal and who might just be heading somewhat in your direction."

"Really, Sir?" John asked hopefully.

"Sure," O'Neill shrugged and answered. "I'm not paying for it. It's the least the Air Force can do after what they put you through the last few days. Carter and I are leaving in about an hour. Can you be ready by then?"

John nodded quickly. "I can be ready now. My bag's still packed in the quarters they gave me."

"Are you sure you're all right, John?" Sam questioned with concern in her eyes. "You were in an awful lot of pain a little while ago."

"Yeah," John grunted and slid off the bed and started to button up his shirt. "I'm good; a lot better than I was. Sorry for the dramatics. Just really bad timing."

"Dr. Lam says it was probably the back injury you received saving that boy, exacerbated by your sitting so rigidly for so long and added to the amount of stress you were under," Sam told him.

John wasn't going to dispute that since it sounded plausible. He knew the truth. He picked up his jacket and slid it on his shoulder, groaning only slightly. He pulled the tie out of the pocket and held it up.

"Should I put it back on?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just did it. He was being given a second chance today and wearing his complete uniform was a small act of sacrifice for the larger act of forgiveness for his screwing up once again.

Dr. Lam came in and gave him the okay to leave the infirmary, handing him a few bottles of pills in case he needed them over the weekend. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't. He went back for his bag, unescorted this time, and met O'Neill and Carter near the elevator.

As they rode up toward the surface John thought about what these people had done for him.

"Um, I uh," John cleared his throat, always uncomfortable with sentimental things, "want to thank you for what you did back at the hearing. You didn't need to tell them about your relationship. I would never have said anything, no matter how much it would have helped my case. I hope you know that, Sir."

"I do know that, Sheppard," O'Neill conceded, "which is why I _did_ say something. Honestly I think Landry _knew_ Carter and I were together because he didn't even blink when I mentioned it. And I couldn't just sit there and let Armstrong throw you under the bus because you may have had feelings for Teyla for a long time. The fact that you never acted upon them speaks volumes for your self control. I myself had to exert mounds of self control for way too many years and I know how exhausting it can be."

"And your situation is a little different than ours," Sam added. "This should never have been an issue since Teyla isn't Military. The worst they should have done was ask that the two of you not be on the same team so she wasn't under your direct command."

They stepped out of the elevator and moved toward the exit. John took a deep breath and complained, "I still don't get what I ever did to Armstrong to make him hate me enough to do this."

"You had the absolute devotion and support of your troops and the man didn't like that," O'Neill told him. "He also really wanted the job. A little digging showed that he's spent a good deal of his pay on gambling and being in another galaxy kept his creditors away plus he got the added benefit of combat pay even though he never left Atlantis to actually see anything remotely resembling combat. He figured if he spent five or six years there, he could retire with a nice comfortable pension and his creditors would have written him off by then."

John started to see a little better how this had all come about but he still wasn't thrilled that he couldn't go back to Atlantis for another four days.

The plane ride was enjoyable and John laughed when O'Neill said their payment for helping him was an invitation to the wedding, only if it was on Atlantis. They both wanted another excuse to take a trip there. Sam admonished him for his assumptions and told John to completely ignore the old General. Jack had a few things to say about that and John got off the plane chuckling at the conversation that was still going on inside.

He grabbed a taxi and sat back for the long ride from the Air Force base they'd dropped him at which was an hour from the ranch. He'd never even called to see if they were home. It didn't matter, though; he'd lived in that house for most of his life. He knew how to get in without a key.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John paid the taxi driver thanking him for taking him so far out of his usual route. The man had said it wasn't a problem and thought meeting THE famous John Sheppard from Atlantis was well worth the long trip. John hadn't told him who he was but the cabbie said the hair, teamed with the uniform and the destination, was a dead giveaway.

The taxi drove away as John reached up to knock on the large wooden door and a sense of déjà vu washed over him. It had only been a few years ago that he had stood in this precise location waiting to see if his brother would even let him in. He remembered exactly how nervous he'd been at that time thinking Dave might very likely slam the door in his face. He smiled when he realized just how far they'd come since then.

The door opened and he found himself still grinning as Dave stood in the doorway, his own mouth turning into a grin.

"John!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

Dave stood back and allowed John to come into the entryway, taking note of the bag he carried.

"I was wondering if I could bunk here for a few days."

Dave started to nod but before he could say anything else a sharp squeal came from behind him.

"John!" Julia cried and rushed toward him pulling him in for a tight hug. John returned the pressure and gave her a genuine smile.

"Hi, Julia. It's great to see you again."

Julia looked beyond John and Dave and asked, "Are Teyla and T.J. with you? Why are you here? Is it something official, you're all dressed up in your formal uniform?"

John just laughed at the barrage of questions that came out at once. Dave reached down and removed the bag from John's hand and started to the back of the house.

"Why don't we let the man come in and we can play twenty questions once we get comfortable."

"Are you hungry, John?" Julia started the questions again. "We just finished eating but I can throw some leftovers on a plate and stick them in the microwave for you."

They were in the kitchen now and John became conscious of the fact that he hadn't had anything to eat since last night. The cup of coffee he had for breakfast didn't really count.

He licked his lips subconsciously and answered, "Actually that'd be great. Food wasn't high on my priority list today."

She sat him down at the kitchen table while Dave deposited his bag in the room he'd occupied for six months not too long ago. Once he had a plate in front of him and had taken a few bites, Dave allowed Julia to begin her interrogation.

"So why are you here? Why didn't you call to let us know you were coming?"

"It was official business and I didn't know when it would be done and when I'd be free to do anything. Or _if_ I'd be free to do anything."

Dave gave him a curious look that said, 'spit it out' and John took a deep breath.

He looked down at his hands as he said, "I was relieved of command and recalled to Earth to face charges for a Court Martial."

"Oh, God!" Dave exclaimed and Julia reached to put her hand on John's.

"On what charges?" Dave wanted to know.

One side of John's mouth lifted up. "Conduct Unbecoming, Fraternization and Wrongful Cohabitation."

"No!" wailed Julia and tears appeared in her eyes. "Because of you and Teyla? But she's not Military. How can they do that?"

John looked at Dave whose eyes held concern and John was relieved to see that. In the past he thought he would have seen disappointment or scorn. But they'd come a long way and it felt good that his brother was now firmly on his side.

John squeezed Julia's hand and assured them both, "It's fine though, they dropped the charges at the pre-trial hearing."

John went on to tell them about Armstrong and his little plan to get rid of John and how it had pretty much backfired on the man.

"I can't really seem to get up any sympathy for the guy, though. Not after what he put Teyla through. And I gotta admit I was a little bit freaked out at the thought of not being able to be with Teyla and T.J or even seeing them again if the worst case scenario happened."

"And they wouldn't let Teyla stay to support you while you were going through this hearing?" Julia asked incredulously.

"No," John replied. "The whole _problem_ was that Teyla and I were together. Although I guess Landry's okay with it. I think it would have been fine if we let people know a little at a time but that damn magazine came out and pretty much stuck it out there for everyone to see. And Armstrong kept insinuating that Teyla and I had been together for quite a while, to the point where he asked Teyla if she even knew who Torren's father was. Apparently he figured it was me. The magazine article and that local newspaper article from Easter both referred to him as my son."

"That man sounds horrid," Julia declared. "But you say they figured out he was twisting things for his own agenda and they know that now."

John nodded and took a few more bites. He shifted in his chair and a small grimace crossed his face at the back muscles that were still a bit sore.

Dave stared at him suspiciously. "You're in some pain. What's wrong?"

John tried to shake him off but Julia gave him the eye and warned, "John?"

"My back," John acknowledged reluctantly. "The damn thing has the worst timing. I started with the spasms while I was sitting in the hearing this morning. They took me to the infirmary and finished the hearing without me. I almost wish I was there because apparently that's when Corporal Timson gave up Armstrong's little coup to get me out of Atlantis."

"Have you had a lot of problems with the back since you've been in Atlantis?" Dave questioned.

"No," John denied. "It only happened once after I'd been for a two hour dip in a very cold river. This morning was the only other time."

"What about your knee, John," Julia asked. "Has that been bothering you at all?"

"Not really, but the cold water didn't help it any," John said then got a glint in his eye. "Although there was the one time Teyla got really pissed at me and beat the crap out of me while we were sparring."

Dave started to chuckle heartily and John glared at him. "What'd you do to get her so mad?"

John rolled his eyes. "It's more what I _didn't _do. At a Coalition meeting one of our allies came on to me a little strong and I guess I didn't exactly remove her hands fast enough for Teyla's liking."

"And where exactly did she _put_ her hands?" Julia wanted to know.

John looked sheepish. "My chest and a few other places."

"John!" Dave groaned. "Have you learned nothing in all your years?"

"Hey, I already apologized to Teyla like a million times. And she knows I don't want anyone but her."

John's face grew serious. "It was just a little bump but I think we became stronger because of it. And now she's got to be strong there without me. And she doesn't even know what the outcome of the hearing was. It's gotta be making her crazy with worry. And I'm really worried about T.J. with me not there. The poor kid's been through a lot, what with me gone for six months and not really understanding why I couldn't be with him. And now I won't be able to leave Earth until Sunday night and then spend twelve hours on the Mid-Way so it'll be Monday before anyone there even knows that I've been cleared of the charges."

"Teyla's strong," Julia assured him and patted his arm. "And she'll be there for Torren. Try not to worry too much about them. They made it through six months without you, I think they can manage a long weekend."

John smiled. "Maybe but I'm not sure I can."

"We'll keep you busy," Julia promised.

"No, listen," John started, "I don't want you changing anything because of me. Do whatever you had planned and I'll just hang out here, eat your food and sleep in one of your beds. Just like Goldilocks."

"John, tomorrow's Thanksgiving," Julia reminded him. "We're certainly not going to let you just sit here by yourself. We were planning on going to Tessa and Paul's. I'll bet they wouldn't mind one extra person. I'll go call them and ask."

Julia got up and moved out of the room as John started to object. Dave just laughed.

"Don't even try, John. You're wasting your time. Once she makes up her mind it's a done deal. And honestly, Tessa and Paul won't mind. They ask about you all the time."

Julia returned within minutes and announced, "Tessa and Paul insist you come over. They're very excited about seeing you although they know Hannah will be disappointed that T.J. won't be coming."

"Yeah, I'm disappointed about that too. Thanks, Julia. As long as you're sure they don't mind another mouth to feed."

"It's Thanksgiving, John; there'll be tons of food. And speaking of which, I need to get back to making the pies I promised to bring."

She moved on the other side of the counter and got to work rolling out dough. Dave moved to the fridge grabbed a few bottles and put one in front of John.

John looked at the beer then at his watch and said, "I guess it's been enough time since I had the meds that it should be okay."

Dave looked nervous for a second when he realized that but John waved him off. "After the last few days, believe me I really need this."

Dave popped open his cap and took a swig. "So, aside from almost being Court Martialed and flirting with alien women, how have things been going on Atlantis since you've been back?"

John took his own sip and laughed. "It's been really great. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got back. I didn't know if people would have gotten used to Armstrong's more stringent style. But when I stepped through the gate, the entire gate room was packed. It felt really good."

John tipped the beer bottle up again then continued, "And it felt good to get back to work. Although the first few months was stuffed full of administrative crap that I needed to catch up on. I still managed to get off world a few times and even had a few run ins with the Wraith."

At Dave's concerned gaze, John assured him, "No one was hurt. We just got a little more exercise those days than we originally thought we would."

"And how have things been going with Teyla?" Dave asked. "Aside from the beating she gave you for flirting with another woman."

John rolled his eyes and chuckled. "It's actually been amazing. I pretty much moved in to her quarters. They're a lot bigger than mine and T.J.'s there so it's easier putting him to bed at night and getting him up in the morning. I'm usually the one to take him to the child care room so that's more convenient, too."

"And things with Teyla?" Dave repeated his original question.

"Really great!" John smiled widely. "I am so totally in love with her; I don't know what the hell was wrong with me for not letting her know sooner."

"And have you let her know? I mean actually said the words?" Dave pushed for an answer, grinning.

John grinned back. "Yeah, I have. Of course it wasn't until the last night we had on Atlantis that I got up the nerve. But I'm gonna try and make it a habit. She deserves as much."

"I'm glad, John. You deserve to have someone who really loves you, and who can put up with you," he joked as he finished up his beer.

John finished his as well and Dave got up to get another one but John stopped him.

"I know it's not that late but I'm still kind of on Atlantis time and the last few days were hell. I'm completely wiped. Would you be extremely upset if I just crashed after I take a quick shower?"

Dave smiled and said, "That's fine, John. You do look beat. You want a wakeup call in the morning or do you want to sleep in? We're not even going to Tessa and Paul's until almost two."

John stood up and walked further into the kitchen to watch Julia pinching the crust of the pie. "I'll probably wake up on my own. But if it gets too late, sure, come in and smack me around a little."

Dave chuckled at this and John gave Julia a kiss on the cheek and said good night. As he headed through the den to the bathroom for his shower, Dave thought that it was wonderful having John here again. He just wished his brother didn't always have to go through hell to come for a visit.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxxo

"Well, Happy Thanksgiving everyone," Woolsey called from the end of the long tables they had put together in the mess hall. All of the tables had been pushed together in this fashion so that the Lanteans could eat all together, almost like a family for the holiday. "I'm extremely thankful that I have all these people who are so generous and have made me feel so welcome in this city. Thank you!"

Woolsey finished his little speech and looked down the table he was sitting at. Drs. McKay and Keller were sitting to his right with Major Lorne, Dr. Zalenka, Major Teldy and the new physicist he just couldn't remember the name of. On his left side were Teyla and Torren, Ronon, Amelia, Miko and Chuck. The only noticeable absence was Colonel Sheppard.

He looked around and saw the rest of the room filled to capacity. He was happy to see that Corporal Timson was sitting nowhere near Garvin or Fredericks. Woolsey hadn't done anything yet to the turncoats but he had alerted Lorne to their activities. Dr. McKay had hacked into their computer files and found lots of incriminating information showing how Armstrong had been leading them by the nose to do his dirty work.

They'd managed to get that information to the SGC along with the videos from various allies in defense of Colonel Sheppard. But they hadn't heard anything back yet. He knew, of course, that the Mid-Way station gates and the SGC gate were being taken off line for diagnostics but he had hoped they would send word before that happened. Apparently no decision had been made at that time though. He really hoped General Landry had seen the necessity of Colonel Sheppard returning to Atlantis.

As he passed the food around the table he continued to enjoy the interactions of the people sitting near him.

.

"So explain to me again about these people who sailed on this ship and why we eat this big bird," Ronon asked as he shoveled a huge portion of stuffing into his mouth.

Jennifer gave a quick review of the Pilgrims landing in Plymouth and then laughed when Ronon just shrugged, not really listening. Teyla was trying to get Torren to eat a few bites but the boy was being extremely stubborn.

"Mama, I want Daddy eat with us. Why Daddy doe away and not tum home?"

Ronon could tell Teyla was barely holding on and pulled the boy into his lap and started jiggling him around on his knee with some old Satedan war song. Teyla smiled gratefully and tried to keep the moisture from spilling onto her cheeks. She took a few more bites herself but found it hard to get much more down. She was too worried about John.

"It'll be okay, Teyla," Lorne tried to assure her as he saw her deep breath. "We've still got a few more angles to try if what we sent still didn't work with Landry. A lot of the guys said they'll stage a revolt if they even try sending Armstrong back again. It was fine when they knew he was only temporary but to have him here on a permanent basis; I don't think any of us could handle that."

"Thank you, Major," Teyla smiled appreciatively. "And you, too, Mr. Woolsey for everything you did to help Colonel Sheppard."

"When do you think you'll hear back about the verdict of the hearing?" Ann asked from next to Lorne.

"The gates are all having a diagnostic done until Sunday night so it'll be a few more days," Rodney informed them. "They better let Sheppard come back or it won't just be the Military personnel who stage a revolt."

"Yes," Radek piped in. "The scientists will all mutiny as well if Colonel Sheppard isn't here to keep Rodney in line. The six months he was gone were intolerable."

Rodney glared down the table at him. "If you people just did what I told you to, I wouldn't have to get on your case so much."

Radek started saying something in Czech and Rodney muttered under his breath. Jennifer saw that Teyla was disturbed by the discourse and nudged Rodney so that he stopped his tirade. He rolled his eyes and grabbed another roll from the middle of the table and added butter to it.

Teyla smiled her thanks to Jennifer and gave another tiny smile when she saw Dusty at a table with her new lab tech friend. She was glad that many of her friends were experiencing happiness with someone close by. She tried not to think too much of how much she missed John and his arms around her every night.

She looked back at the people around her and said, "I am not sure Torren will last much longer if John does not come back soon. He is already not eating much at all and it has been impossible to get him to sleep the last few evenings. He usually sleeps right through the night but he has been waking up several times in the middle of the night looking for John. And when he does not find him in our quarters he is inconsolable and difficult to get back to sleep."

She looked down the table to where Ronon had brought Torren to sit with Miko and Chuck. Miko was making origami animals with the paper napkins and Torren seemed fascinated. Chuck was then moving the animals around and making noises to go with them. Torren was trying his best to imitate each sound.

"Are you going to make it to Ladies Night on Saturday, Teyla?" Ann asked when there was a break in the animal noises.

Teyla shook her head sadly. "I do not think I will be able to. Torren was quite difficult to get to sleep the last few nights and I think it will only get worse as the time gets longer and John still does not return. I would not ask anyone to have to endure that while I leave him. And truthfully, I feel that I need him to be with me for my own comfort as well."

Woolsey looked concerned at Teyla. "Is there anything that I can do for you? Aside from trying to get Colonel Sheppard back, that is. I've done everything I could think of for that."

Teyla's eyes grew very serious and she nodded. "Yes, Mr. Woolsey, there is. If John is removed permanently from his position in Atlantis I would like to ask if Torren and I could relocate to Earth. I am not sure the protocol for such a request but perhaps you could assist us in that; if it is necessary."

"Certainly, Teyla," Woolsey promised. "Although I hope that won't be necessary. First, because I dearly need Colonel Sheppard to come back to running the Military aspect of this city and second, because I would miss you terribly. I've gotten used to all your assistance in every day matters not to mention how important you are to our negotiations and trade agreements. But if it comes to that, I think I have enough pull not only in the IOA but in the SGC as well. I'm sure I could get that approved and maybe even get you a position within the IOA itself as a consultant."

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Your generosity has been outstanding regarding this matter."

"Well, I want Colonel Sheppard back here as much as you do. Perhaps for different reasons but he is needed here, there's no doubt about it. But I also understand how you feel about each other and how he feels about your son. That need is the more important one to fulfill. I want you to know I understand that."

Teyla nodded. "I do and it is appreciated."

The dinner wound down and people started drifting away from the mess hall in small groups. Teyla was one of the last ones there since she couldn't face going back to her quarters without John there. And she knew Torren would begin again with the crying and questions. Right now he seemed happy with Ronon and Major Lorne throwing him between them. He was laughing and squealing with delight but she knew once this fun stopped he would realize that John still had not returned and he would be inconsolable.

A few minutes later Teyla called to her son so they could start the walk back to their quarters. Major Lorne insisted on accompanying her and Torren until they got there, even though she asserted she needed no help.

"Colonel Sheppard said you would insist you didn't need anything," Lorne chuckled as she said this. "But I also promised him that I would keep an eye out for you and Torren and assist in any way I could. I think the Colonel would want me to make sure you got back to your quarters safely. I'm just following orders."

"Thank you, Major. I do appreciate it and I will let John know that you did your duty when we see him again. And we _will _see him again, I know we will. I must have absolute faith or I would not be able to get out of bed in the morning. It is what I did when he was recovering from his injuries on Earth. I believed that he would do it. I had no other choice. And now I also have no other choice but to believe we will be together again. The alternative is too unbearable to even contemplate."

"Keep believing," Lorne encouraged her. "I do. And I know things will work out for you both. I'm not sure exactly what that outcome will be but you have lots of people who'll help you in any way they can."

Teyla thanked him again and took Torren inside their place. She got him scrubbed and in pajamas then sat on the couch after loading the disc of Dave and Julia's wedding into the computer. They sat and watched and Torren only cried and asked for John occasionally. He seemed content to watch himself on the video and see John there, too.

He fell asleep after about two hours and Teyla was thankful it had not been more difficult tonight. But she knew it would get worse as Torren's fear grew. And it would grow as the days went by and John still did not return. Because even if all things went right and John was cleared, he still would not be coming back for another three days. That was a very long time in the life of a two and a half year old.

She sat with her son in her lap for another twenty minutes watching the rest of the video and when she saw the part where she and John had sang about loving each other and always being with each other, silent tears streamed down Teyla's face. The last words; _come let me love you, come love me again_, rang in her ears and she wondered if she and John would ever get the chance to truly love each other again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This sucks, you know that," Rodney bellowed as he and Jennifer entered his lab after the huge Thanksgiving meal.

"Rodney!" Jennifer chastised him and looked curiously as Rodney usually didn't use language like that. "Do you mean working on a holiday, because you're the one who wanted to come down here?"

"No, I meant the fact that it was Thanksgiving and Sheppard wasn't here. We've had Thanksgiving together the last six years. It just isn't the same without him hogging all the mashed potatoes."

"Rodney," Jennifer reminded him, "You're Canadian. You don't even celebrate the American Thanksgiving."

Rodney scrunched up his face and blurted, "Well, I have for the past six years. And Sheppard's always been a part of it. He can't be thankful for anything right now and so we shouldn't be either."

"We don't know that, Rodney," Jennifer soothed as she put her hands on his back to rub it gently. "He could have had all the charges dropped by now and just be hanging out waiting for the gate to work again."

"Or he could be sitting in a holding cell waiting for the Court Martial to start after the holiday."

Jennifer urged him to turn around and said, "Well, I do think _**I**_ have a lot to be thankful for. I have you right here with me. And there's no other place I'd want to be right now."

Rodney smiled at that and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Jennifer reassured him. She leaned in to kiss him and he put his arms around her waist and returned the pressure on her mouth. After a few minutes of running their mouths over each other, Jennifer started to unbutton Rodney's shirt. He looked surprised and asked, "What are you doing? We're in my lab."

"Yes, we are, Rodney," she said boldly.

"I'm not sure this is such a great idea," Rodney squeaked but Jennifer just pulled his shirt off and then reached for the hem on hers and raised it above her head.

When it was on the floor and her bra had followed, she looked up to find Rodney staring at her in what could almost be described as horror. She didn't think it was the sight of her bare chest so she figured it must be the change in location. But she remembered what Dusty had said about just jumping on for a ride and that Rodney would not object once she had. She hoped Dusty was right.

She moved her hands to his belt and quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he could do much to stop her. She wondered if maybe he truly didn't want to no matter how surprised he looked. She pushed his pants down slightly and stroked his manhood which practically jumped to life in her hands.

"What are you doing," he asked again and Jennifer laughed.

"If you don't know then I really need to teach you a few things."

She moved him back against his desk and pushed aside his laptop then kneeled down to press her lips against his throbbing shaft. Rodney immediately began panting but didn't ask her to stop. Jennifer continued for a while then pushed him to sit in his desk chair. She lowered her own pants and shrugged them off as Rodney just watched in amazement.

But she noticed he wasn't complaining either. When she stood in front of him completely bare she asked, "Is there anything you'd like to do, Rodney?"

His hands reached tentatively out for her chest and ran them down briefly but then he said, "You're doing a great job so far."

Jennifer glared at him but remembered what the others had encouraged her to do. She sat in Rodney's lap and ran her hands all over his chest as she squirmed around touching skin to skin in as many places as she could. Rodney finally moved his hands to her back and caressed the soft skin there and Jennifer moaned at how good it felt.

After a few minutes of kissing him and gyrating and rotating her hips she slipped her fingers between them and aligned herself with his erect member. She slid on slowly at first but then as she felt him inside her she began to lift herself and lower in a sensual rhythm.

Rodney still looked dumbstruck but kept his hands at her waist as if he was afraid she might stop.

As they both reached higher peaks Rodney groaned, "Oh, Jennifer this is amazing. Where did you learn to do this?"

Jennifer looked at him in bewilderment and scoffed, "I've been practicing with some of the Marines."

Rodney's eyes opened wide and his hands clamped tighter on her hips. "You've been …. Oh, you're just kidding me. You are kidding me, aren't you?"

Jennifer answered by grinding her hips further into his pelvis and rocking back and forth. A few more minutes and they were both sweating and moaning and trying to catch their breath from the exertion.

After Jennifer got her breathing under control, she questioned, "Now that didn't kill you, did it?"

Rodney just shook his head vigorously. He continued to run his hands up and down Jennifer's back and hold her close. "I love you so much, Jennifer. I still don't understand what I did to make you love me, too."

"You say things like that, Rodney. And since you obviously didn't mind what we just did, maybe we could add a little more variety to our sex life."

"You could do that to me forever and I don't think I'd complain. Actually forever is something I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

Rodney twisted in the chair while trying not to dislodge Jennifer from her still seated position. He pulled open a drawer and removed a small box.

"I got this for you a while ago while I was on Earth but just couldn't find the right moment to give it to you. I hope you'll like it and accept it."

He handed Jennifer the box and she gave a small gasp as she opened it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's an engagement ring, then yes. I was wondering, Jennifer if you'd marry me. I know I'm not the most…"

Jennifer didn't let him finish she just kissed him. She knew it was a sure fire way to shut him up.

"That's a yes, Rodney, in case you were still wondering. Yes, I'll marry you."

Rodney's eyes lit up with excitement and he asked, "Are you sure, because I know I can be kind of …"

"Shut up, Rodney. Stop trying to talk me out of it."

"Okay, shutting up now." He pulled her head down to kiss her and when they were done he pulled back slightly to help her put the ring on her finger. Jennifer stood up and moved away from him as she admired the ring on her finger seemingly unaware of her complete nudity.

She turned around and faced him with her hand up next to her heart. "How does it look?"

Rodney couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful woman who had actually agreed to be his wife. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Do I?' Jennifer asked saucily. "Perhaps you want to show me just how gorgeous you think I look."

She turned around and cleared off space on his lab bench then hopped up on it. She leaned back and slightly spread her legs in invitation.

His eyes again looked almost scared but then he saw the ring shining against her silky skin and he grew bolder. He stood up and shucked the pants that had still been around his ankles and moved toward her. He pulled her in close and ran his hands over her enticing shape.

"Are we starting our own list? Because this would be two places."

He pushed himself right inside of her warm inviting woman hood and groaned, "You know I may never be able to work on this lab bench again. But right now, I don't even care."

xoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxox

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

xoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxox

"Just another few minutes, Colonel and we'll be able to dial," Dr. Lee assured an impatient Sheppard as he stood in the gate room of the Mid-Way station waiting to finally get back to Atlantis. It was now Monday morning and he'd left Atlantis a whole week ago. Dr. Lee was getting the final data from the diagnostics that had been performed over the long holiday weekend on the Pegasus gate.

John had to admit that the weekend hadn't been half bad. He'd gotten a chance to reconnect with Dave and Julia and spend some time with them. Thanksgiving Day had been really nice and Dave had been correct when he said that Tessa and Paul had wanted to see him again. The only thing that would have made it better was having Teyla and T.J. with him.

He thought about them again, only about the millionth time since he had been recalled to Earth and wondered how they had been during his absence. He worried most about T.J. since the boy had just seemed to start trusting his presence again. He hoped it wouldn't set him back too far with the anxiety issues. But in only a few more minutes he would be back and hopefully he wouldn't have to leave them again for a very long time, if ever.

As he waited for the gate to be ready to dial he remembered all he'd done while staying with Dave. He'd actually gotten out to play a round of golf and managed to beat Dave by a few holes. But this time he was standing sturdily on his own two feet which was a bit of an advantage from last time. Julia had fussed over him in her usual fashion and Dave had jokingly quipped that she was giving John more attention than him. John, of course, had to tease that it was because he was better than Dave. But it had felt so good to sit in the same room as Dave and feel so welcome and at home. For so many years that hadn't been the case.

He'd also gone over to the rehab center and visited with Lisa and Helen. They'd been overjoyed to see him and had asked all sorts of questions about what he'd been doing on Atlantis and how Teyla and T.J. were. He didn't tell them why he was back on Earth. It was over and done with as far as he was concerned and he really didn't want to think about it anymore. Except to maybe smirk with glee that Armstrong had his whole little scheme backfire on him.

He'd actually done a bit of shopping and bought Teyla and T.J. a few presents that he knew they'd like. He'd gotten a few more buckets of sidewalk chalk and was looking forward to using it with the boy when he got back. He thought of the velvet box he had tucked in his bag and imagined how he would give it to Teyla, hoping she would be pleased. Then he thought about how she could show him she was pleased. He sure had missed waking up next to her each morning. But that was going to change as soon as he got back there.

He gazed impatiently up at the window where Dr. Lee was finishing up his readings. The chevrons started to glow and Dr. Lee shouted down to him, "You should be all set, Colonel. Thanks for being so patient."

John just smiled and waved up at the man. He knew he hadn't been patient at all. Twelve hours with Lee was just about eleven and a half hours too long if you asked him. The whoosh erupted into the room and then the rippling blue event horizon shimmered in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked through.

.

.

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck's voice rang out through the control room. "It's the Mid-Way Station."

"Hopefully we'll get some information about Colonel Sheppard," sighed Lorne as he looked down at the event horizon. He was surprised to see it ripple and someone walk through. He was just expecting a transmission. When he saw that it was Colonel Sheppard and he was actually wearing his uniform, his heart leaped for joy and he ran down the stairs to greet the man.

Amelia's eyes opened wide and a smile grew on her lips as she touch her earpiece and said, "Teyla, this is Amelia. You're needed in the gate room as soon as you can get here."

When she heard Teyla's voice say, "I will need to drop Torren someplace first," Amelia simply instructed, "No, just bring him, it's fine."

Sheppard walked through the gate and nodded at the security detail who all straightened up when they saw who it was and gave him a respectful salute. Lorne was running down the stairs and was a bit breathless when he reached him.

"Colonel, boy is it good to see you again. Everything went okay, I take it."

Sheppard smiled at him and replied, "They dropped all the charges. Unfortunately it wasn't until late Wednesday and the gates were all shut down at that point so I couldn't get back. But I have a few instructions from General Landry that need to be carried out immediately. I need you to find Lieutenant Garvin and Sergeant Fredericks. They need to pack their bags; they're being recalled to Earth as soon as we can get them there."

Lorne gave a tiny, smug grin. "I was hoping something like that would happen. I haven't given them any indication that we know what they were up to but I've had a few people watching them the last few days."

Sheppard looked around and saw that Corporal Timson was on gate duty and he was standing at strict attention with a worried look on his face. John had seen the video he had made which was used as evidence in his case. He was pretty sure it would be used as evidence again but for a different matter entirely.

He looked up and nodded in his direction. "Corporal."

The nervous man walked over to Sheppard and saluted him. "Colonel, I'm glad to see you made it back. I can't tell you how sorry I am about what I did. I expect you'll want me to start packing my bags, too."

"Do you _want_ to leave, Corporal?"

"No, Sir, I like it here and I like working for you. But I figured …"

John stuck out his hand in the soldier's direction and interrupted, "Thank you, Corporal."

Timson put out his hand tentatively and shook Sheppard's. "I don't understand, Sir."

"What you did took a lot of guts and I don't know too many men who would be able to break away from what you got yourself suckered into and admit what they'd done if it meant ruining their career."

Timson looked down at his feet and said, "Yes, Sir."

"But in this case, Timson, it hasn't ruined your career. General Landry left it up to me and I've decided to give you another chance. Don't screw it up."

Timson's eyes grew wide with excitement and he gushed, "No, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down, I promise."

"See that you don't."

.

Teyla moved as quickly as she could with the two year old struggling in her arms to get to the gate room. The contingent from Devola was due to arrive today but she thought it wasn't until this afternoon. Perhaps they were early. She had planned to have Torren with Aleeah by then but had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible until that time.

She put him down on the floor as they approached and noticed a few men in uniforms, one dress, one BDU, speaking on the gate platform. As she got closer she noticed the hair on the taller man sticking straight up in the back. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was.

Torren obviously also figured out who it was because he went scampering up the few steps and squealed loudly, "Daddy!"

John turned immediately in the direction of the sound and went down on his knees as the boy launched himself at him. He wrapped him in a big bear hug and planted kisses all over his face.

"Hey, Baby Bear, I missed you so much."

"I miss you, Daddy," Torren sobbed with a pout on his little face. "Where you doe? Why you doe away aden? I don't want you doe away."

John grasped the child's head close to his and kissed his forehead. "I know, Pal, and I'm really sorry. I didn't want to go away but I had to. But I'm back now and I hope I don't have to leave again. Not unless you can come with me."

Torren's arms wound around John's neck and held on tight, maybe ensuring that he would stay right there with him. John didn't mind. He'd like nothing better than to keep the boy's arms around him forever. He looked up and saw that Teyla had come up onto the platform too. Her eyes shimmered with moisture and he hated that he had been partially to blame. Her tears always sent a knife-like feeling through his gut.

He stood up, still holding T.J. and they moved together. He wanted to just pull her in and kiss the stuffing out of her but they were in the gate room and he could see just about everyone from the control room peering down at them. He pulled her head to touch his and whispered her name.

"Teyla."

"You are back. Did all go well?"

John nodded and saw Woolsey walking down the stairs toward them. He looked questioningly at Sheppard. "Colonel?"

He moved slightly back from Teyla and informed. "All charges dropped, Sir. I'll give you all the details later. Right now I'm thinking I want to get out of this uniform and spend a bit of time with my family. Would that be permissible, Sir?"

"Absolutely, Colonel. And I got a transmission from the SGC when you came in from General Landry. I assume he'll have the details in there, with your reinstatement of command. Go ahead and take some time. Although Teyla, I will need you this afternoon for the delegation from Devola."

"I will be here, Mr. Woolsey. Thank you for allowing us some time right now."

John looked around the gate room and up at the control room and nodded at all who were watching. He hefted Torren up higher in his arms and blatantly took Teyla's hand in his and led her out of the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Torren only let go of John's neck long enough for him to shed his dress uniform and put on some fatigues and a t-shirt. The child used the time to grab a few books and then climbed in John's lap. John was more than happy to read him as many stories as he wanted. He figured he owed him a week's worth anyway. Teyla nestled in close as John read and just absorbed the fact that John was back and he had been cleared of all charges. And she was relieved that Colonel Armstrong would not be bothering them again.

After about half a dozen stories John moved T.J. to one side of his lap and asked, "Do you think it would be okay if I spent a little time kissing your Mom? I've missed her just as much as I've missed you."

Torren looked thoughtful then resigned and said, "Yup, you tan tiss Mama."

John smiled and pulled Teyla closer and moved his mouth to align with hers. "Maybe I should check with you first. Teyla, is it okay if I kiss you?"

"I would be very upset if you did not," she answered and pressed her lips to his. They moved over each other slowly and shyly, whispering across the other like a soft breeze.

"God, I missed having you near me at night," John breathed out as he touched his tongue to her bottom lip and stroked along the outline of her mouth. He knew he couldn't really do what he wanted to do with T.J. still sitting in his lap.

But the boy soon grew tired of the grownups kissing and slid off John's lap with a, "I det my tars, Daddy?"

John's eyes never left Teyla's as he replied, "Yup, go get your cars."

Torren ran into his room and returned with a handful of little cars that he proceeded to zoom around the coffee table. John continued to run his hands over Teyla's face and through her hair as his lips worshipped hers.

He vaguely was aware of the door chiming and Torren moving closer to it as it opened. Apparently they'd left it unlocked. Voices came in greeting Torren and asking about his Mom and Dad.

John heard Torren sigh, "Dey tissin' on a touch."

John and Teyla both started to chuckle and looked up to see Ronon and Rodney standing in the living room staring at them with big grins on their faces.

"So, they let you off, huh?" Ronon asked. "We just heard you were back."

"Did they nail Armstrong and his cohorts for spying on you?"Rodney asked angrily. "You wouldn't believe the stuff I found on their computers."

"They're packing their bags as we speak, Rodney. And thank you for everything you did to get me off. But honestly, right now I think I just want to forget it ever happened and spend some time with the people I care about most."

John didn't know if Rodney had seen the pictures that Garvin and Fredericks had taken but he didn't want Teyla finding out. And Rodney didn't always have the greatest amount of tact when it came to things like that. Best to get him on another subject.

"So anything big happen while I was gone?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Rodney confirmed and an even bigger grin lit up his face. "I finally gave Jennifer that engagement ring and she said yes."

"Did you have doubts, Rodney?" Teyla questioned softly. "Jennifer loves you very much. I would think she would be overjoyed to accept your proposal."

Rodney looked smug. "Yeah, she did seem pretty happy. And I really liked the way she thanked me." This was said with an almost embarrassed expression.

John looked at Ronon and said, "Should we even ask or do we really not want to know?"

"Oh, like it would be a problem. You two talk about _everything _but I don't like to be so uncouth. But I will say it was something that you could add to that list you were making. Well, we could add it to our list, not yours obviously since you weren't actually the ones who were … you know …"

Ronon snorted. "You've actually started a list, McKay, huh? What is it? The left side of the bed, the right side of the bed and then you can get really wild and do it in the _middle _of the bed."

"Scoff if you will but I actually took your advice about the lab," Rodney informed them.

They looked dubiously at McKay and Rodney started backpedaling, "Well, maybe Jennifer took your advice about the lab but I was there and even participated. And I have to admit it wasn't unpleasant."

John rolled his eyes and mocked, "Oh, I'm sure Keller will be thrilled to hear it wasn't _unpleasant._"

Teyla pushed herself away from John and walked toward Rodney. "Do not pay any attention to them Rodney. I think it is wonderful. Congratulations! Although I will admit that Jennifer already informed me several days ago."

John stood up also and shook McKay's hand. "Congratulations, Rodney! Seriously it's great. Keller's a great lady and for some strange reason I think she really likes you."

Rodney started to sputter but Ronon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back a bit. "Why don't we give them a little time to themselves since Sheppard just got back? We can see him later."

"Hey, why don't we have a little get together tonight," John suggested and looked at Teyla to see if it was okay with her. At her nod he continued, "We could celebrate your engagement and my getting off of those stupid charges. Bring the ladies and I'll invite Lorne and Teldy and maybe even Woolsey."

"And Dusty and Chuck," Teyla added to the list.

John nodded and knew he'd need to go to the mess and finagle some food from them. Ronon pulled McKay again and headed to the door. "We'll see you tonight, Sheppard."

John and Teyla nodded at them then John pulled Teyla back into his arms. "Are you really okay with having a bunch of people over tonight?"

Teyla moved her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly. "Yes, John. I am happy to have you back as well as Torren. But most of the people on this base were also very concerned. You have a good many friends here in this city and they did not wish to lose you. This is especially true since we only recently got you returned to us from your injury. We should celebrate with them."

"Just as long as they don't stay _too_ late," John grinned smugly. "I have _plans_ for you tonight and they don't include a crowd."

"Would you like to share with me what they are?" Teyla added impishly.

John looked down at T.J. who was still playing with his cars on the table and whispered, "Don't think I can say while little ears are around. Let's just say it includes me and you and very little in the way of clothing."

Teyla almost purred as her lips moved to John's neck. "Mmm, I think I like these plans already."

John's lips buried themselves in her hair and moved to her neck for a little nip. "I'm hoping you do because I know I'm going to absolutely love them."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had Torren all cleaned up and in his pajamas by the time the first guests arrived. They figured they'd let him stay up and knew he would probably fall asleep on his own at some point. Teyla had said he hadn't slept much in the past week without John there so they figured as long as he knew his Daddy was around he might conk out on his own.

Chuck brought plenty of beer and Teldy brought some wine while John took out his stash of popcorn that he'd managed to smuggle in from Earth. He'd actually done some Christmas shopping while he was home and had loaded up his bag with all sorts of goodies for many of his friends. Here in Atlantis you needed to do Christmas shopping online and then several months in advance if you wanted it here for Christmas. And that was less than a month away.

Rodney sat at the counter in the kitchen grabbing handfuls of chips and John looked at him mischievously and said, "You know that list you started, well this," and he pointed to the counter," is like number ten or twelve for us."

Rodney sputtered and spit the chips out into a napkin and scolded John, "You could have told me that before I put my food on it. Eeewwww!" And he pushed himself away from the counter and moved across the room.

John just laughed and picked up some of the munchies that Lorne had brought that he'd confiscated from Garvin and Frederick's quarters after he'd sent them back to Earth. Then Woolsey doled out sparingly some fine brandy that he'd brought and gave the first toast.

"To Colonel John Sheppard, welcome back. Congratulations on getting the bogus charges dropped and for remaining patient and not strangling Colonel Armstrong like I'm sure you probably wanted to when you found out what he was up to."

Everyone raised their glass to that and John nodded in appreciation. But he didn't dare tell anyone that he hadn't been in the room when that information had come in because he'd been in the infirmary, sedated. And therefore he hadn't actually seen Armstrong at that time. And they must have removed him from the SGC or at least put him someplace else since he hadn't run into him any time either when he was leaving with O'Neill and Carter or when he had returned from his brother's to head to the Mid-Way Station.

John raised his glass again and toasted, "To Rodney and Jennifer, the newest happy couple here. Congratulations! Rodney, you have yourself one heck of a good woman and Jennifer, good luck, you're gonna need it."

Rodney made a face at Sheppard but Jennifer just tapped him playfully and laughed. She thanked everyone and then looked over at Teyla.

"We haven't set a date yet or anything but I was wondering, Teyla, if you would be my Maid of Honor?"

Teyla looked confused for a minute then remembered Dave and Julia's wedding. Her smile grew bigger. "I would be honored, Jennifer. But you may need to give me lessons in what I am required to do. I am unfamiliar with all your Earth customs."

"You just need to throw a bachelorette party with some male strippers," Dusty offered with a twinkle in her eye. "I could pick out a few Marines who would fit the bill nicely."

John let his head drop with a loud sigh. He shook his head from side to side but decided to remain quiet.

"So if Teyla's the Maid of Honor, does that mean I have to ask Sheppard to be my Best Man?" Rodney whined.

John lifted his head and replied, "No, Rodney, you don't."

"Besides," Ronon threw in, "I think I'm the best man around here. You can even ask Amelia, I think she'll agree."

When everyone looked her way, Amelia turned a lovely shade of pink. "Ronon," she explained, "It's not that kind of best man."

Conversation started again in several areas at once and John picked up a drooping T.J. and carried him to his bedroom. John closed the door behind them and lowered himself to the bed with Torren still in his arms.

"How about a quick story then you lay down, okay?"

T.J.'s eyes started drooping as well but he held on tight to John's neck. "You not doe away aden, wight, Daddy?"

John squeezed him tighter and assured him, "I'll be right here all night long. If you wake up in the middle of the night and need me, just come into our room. It's okay for tonight. Now let's do that story."

John hadn't even gotten halfway through when he felt T.J. sag against him. He held him for a few more minutes then tucked him under the covers. A kiss on his head then the lights out and John returned to the party.

John kept his eyes on Teyla as he talked to Lorne and Teldy about city issues and he spent a few minutes with Woolsey telling him about how Sam had used his information to poke holes in the case. But as another hour went by John knew he wanted everyone gone and to be just with Teyla . He had told her he had plans and he hadn't forgotten them.

He decided maybe people needed a reminder that it was getting late so he took Teyla's hand and moved to a quiet corner of the room. At her curious gaze he pulled her in close and planted his lips on hers.

"Just wondering if this would work to clear the room."

Teyla's eyes lit up and she slid her hands around John's neck into his hair and pulled his head back down. Their lips moved over the other and their tongues came out to play. Ronon was the first one to get the message and grabbed Amelia and boomed, "Think it's time for us to take off. Thanks Teyla, Sheppard. Great time!"

One by one people cleaned up what they'd brought and called out their thanks and left. John's eyes turned predatory as he took Teyla's hand and pulled her onto the balcony.

"You said it was exhilarating with the ocean breezes. I like exhilarating."

His lips descended to hers and she surrendered to his touch. Her own hands moving to slide under his shirt and caress his back. They both touched and caressed and soon clothes fell by the wayside. John was reminded of the pictures that had been taken of them and paused briefly. But then he reminded himself it was now night and too dark plus the culprits had been apprehended. He soon forgot about what had happened and only thought about the incredible taste of Teyla's mouth and skin.

He sat on the loveseat that occupied much of the balcony and pulled Teyla into his lap. His lips trailed down her face to her neck and stopped to suck on a pulse point until she moaned in pleasure. He loved hearing her when she was excited and aroused.

Her hands moved to his chest running her fingers through the hair and moving lower to follow the path that arrowed right down to his manhood. His hands stopped hers before they reached their objective and he groaned.

"You'll send me over right now, Teyla, and I want to enjoy this a bit longer."

Teyla slithered off his lap and continued to caress his rigid length. "Yes, but we both know that you have a great amount of stamina and can be pleased again."

John just sucked in a deep breath as Teyla's mouth started pleasuring him but he decided not to complain in case she actually stopped. But he did pull her back up next to him before he went over and pushed her to lie back.

Now his mouth moved over her curves and into her private places and she panted and whimpered as her desire rose and flames licked at her insides. Once they were both breathing hard John slid between her legs and sheathed himself in her warm, moist folds. She held him there snugly for a short while but both needed to find release so they began the age old rhythm of desire and soon lay spent in each other's arms.

When the breezes picked up, John felt Teyla shudder with the cold. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He put on a small bedside lamp and handed Teyla a nightgown. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants then sat next to her on the bed.

"Teyla," he said as he took her hand. "I had a lot of time to think while I was by myself on Earth. I hated the idea of never seeing you again. It almost made me crazy thinking it could possibly happen."

Teyla caressed the side of his face and assured him, "But we are together now, John. That is what is important."

"I know. But I really want to make sure that we stay together. That we don't find some excuse to drift apart. I want us to always fight for this relationship."

"And we will," Teyla whispered positively.

"Well, there's one way that will make sure we can't just easily walk away."

John reached into the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and showed her the contents. Her eyes widened and she had a question in them.

"I want you to marry me, Teyla. I love you so much and I don't ever want to be apart from you for any length of time. I want you in my bed each night and I want to wake up next to you each morning. I want to take care of you when you aren't feeling well or just need a shoulder to cry on and I want you there when I need a hand."

He looked deeply in her eyes trying to read her thoughts. "Will you marry me, Teyla? Will you take a chance and be my wife? I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you intentionally although we both know how stupid I can get at times, so I can't promise it'll never happen."

Teyla smiled at this statement and nodded her head. "Yes, John. I will consent to be your wife. I know that you love me as I love you and I promise to always be there for you when you are in need."

John removed the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. He had searched high and low for this one. Teyla was no ordinary woman and he didn't want to get her an ordinary ring. This one he had found in an antique shop. It was a thin gold band that had vines etched around the outside and was decorated with several precious gems. He thought of Teyla as a precious gem and liked the idea of giving this to her. Now he wondered if she would have preferred something more traditional like Rodney had given to Keller.

"Do you like it? It was very unique, just like you. But if you want something else I'm sure I…"

Teyla never let him finish. "It is stunning, John. And the most important part is that you picked it out just for me. I much prefer this to the simple band and stone that Jennifer has. Although I see hers as being beautiful I feel this one has much more character and depth. I will cherish it always."

"And I'll cherish you always," John promised as he kissed her again. They slid under the covers and held each other until they fell asleep.

John had barely been asleep for long when he heard a slight sound from the doorway. They looked up to see Torren standing there rubbing his eyes.

"You till here, Daddy? You tay here?"

John scooped the boy up and deposited him in the bed with them and Teyla's arm surrounded him as well.

"We're all here, Pal. And we're always going to be right here, all three of us."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

.


	10. epilogue

.

.

"So the word is Sheppard and Teyla are engaged to be married. I wonder if that could work into our little plans at all."

"It would definitely be a nice wedding surprise. I know it's one I'll enjoy. We really need to start working out the details."

"The only detail I need is that they suffer terribly and then they die."

"You can't just rush in and torture people. You need to make sure you have all your angles covered."

"I vote for tomorrow. It certainly wouldn't be soon enough."

"No, we must wait! I know how you feel. I want vengeance as much as you do, maybe more but this must be executed in an organized way or it will fail miserably. And that can't happen!"

"Fine, you're the military mind. We'll do it your way. But we can't wait too long. I've already waited long enough."

"We'll meet again soon once I'm able to gather more information. But I am so glad we met. I feel this alliance will be a fruitful one."

"Yes, I quite agree. Until next time, Sora."

"Yes, Shiana, until next time."

.

.


End file.
